Pokemon Emerald
by jaffa3
Summary: May has just arrived at her new home and is quickly sent on an adventure to save the world! HoennShipping May/Brendan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok I'm going to try something. I'm going to try and do this story with only one main character, that main character being May.**

May sat in the back of the truck with her legs pulled up to her chest. She had been sulking ever since they arrived.

"Its just not fair. Two days before I was suppose to get my own pokemon from Professor Elm we have to move." she mumbled to herself.

She was sitting in the moving truck because she was still mad at her mother for not holding off on the move for two sticking days.

The truck then pulled to a stop a little to fast and the stack of boxes she's been leaning against collapsed on her spilling out clothes "where'd this guy learn how to drive?" she asked as she threw the clothes away.

The back door opened up and there stood her mother "May. Come on out and see our new house!"

"Fine." May grumbled and leapt out of the truck.

May and her mother, Caroline inspected everything. Caroline looking at the house while May on the other hand looked around and her mood dropped even lower, there were only about ten houses in this small town.

Caroline however was watching the pokemon that belonged to the movers haul there furniture into the house, May recognized one of them, Vigoroth, the only reason she knew was because her father had one, he was her best friend while she was growing up. The other one she didn't know however, it had light blue skin, black speedos, and four arms.

"Look how quick and strong they are May! Aren't pokemon fantastic?" her mother asked.

"I wouldn't know now would I?" May grumbled.

May's mother sighed and said "May I know your upset about leaving Olivine City but this is a huge opportunity for your father." Caroline said.

"Yeah I know I know, gym leader, big opportunity I've heard it all from dad already." May said.

Her mother just sighed and said why don't you go and see your new room? I'm sure you'll love it."

"Fine." May said before she entered the house and saw the four armed pokemon place the TV and two Vigoroths placing the couch.

Her mother followed her and said "it's just up the stairs, second door on the left."

May walked up the stairs and saw three doors. She went to the second door and went in.

The room was pretty big and already had all of her stuff. Her dresser, her computer, her WII U and her TV, her bed (and her own small blankie that no one knows about except for her mother) and a clock.

"Well its bigger then my old room." she mumbled.

Seconds later her mom came in and said "isn't it great? Its so much bigger then our old home."

May just grumbled.

Her mom just sighed and said "May, sweetie, I know your not exactly thrilled about having to move here to the Hoenn region, and I'm sorry you weren't able to get the Cyndaquil you've been dreaming about."

"Its just. Why? Why couldn't we wait two stinking days?" May practically screamed.

Her mom just sighed again "I'm sorry May but it had to be done. Now why don't you go and meet our neighbors? I've heard that their son's pretty cute." her mother said with a small wink before she left.

"In other words he's as ugly as the back end of a Tauros." May said to herself.

After setting the correct time on the clock in her room went downstairs.

Her mother was watching TV and shouted "MAY!"

"What?!" May asked sounding annoyed.

"Come quick your father's on!"

May ran to the TV and watched.

**"I'm afraid that's all we have time for. Please tune in tomorrow when we get the rare privilege of interviewing former Champion Steven Stone."**

"Sorry sweetie, you just missed him."

"Aw man!" May pouted.

"Well since your down here why don't you introduce yourself to the neighbors?" she said as she almost pushed May out of the house.

"Thanks mom!" May yelled at the door to the house.

She considered staying outside the house before she said "mind as well introduce myself."

She walked over to the neighbors house and knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door and said "yes my dear? Can I help you?"

Deciding to be polite May said "hello I'm May, my mother and I just moved in next door."

"Wait are you the daughter of Norman?" she asked.

"Yes." May answered.

"Ahhh! Well then welcome to Littleroot Town." she said as she pulled May into a hug.

"Thank you." May said feeling kind of awkward hugging a stranger.

"Well my name I Naomi and your in luck, my son is here. You should go introduce yourself." Naomi said.

"That sounds nice." May said with a fake smile.

"He's just up the stairs second door on the right." Naomi said.

May went up the stairs and opened the door on the left without thinking and she'll never forget what she saw.

An incredibly cute boy with his shirt off.

When he heard the door open he turned and when he saw May he quickly dived for his shirt and quickly put it on.

"I am so sorry!" May apologized.

"Well you should be! And for that matter who are you?" he asked.

May looked at his face and gasped. He had three giant scars that ran from somewhere under his white hair all the way to just above his eye.

The boy cleared his throat and said "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this rude, you just surprised me."

"Sorry about that." May said while trying not to look at his scars and failed.

The boy noticed her staring and quickly put on a head band to cover up the scar.

"Sorry." May said again.

"Its fine." he said before walking over to her "look how about we start over?" he asked as he extended his hand.

She grasped it and said "May."

He gave her a smile and said "Brendan."

Brendan was pretty tall. May's head didn't even reach his chin. He had bright white hair and a black head band that covered the scars May had seen. He put on a black and orange vest and had black pants.

May realized she was staring and looked around his room and saw he had a pokeball on his desk.

"So I heard your from the Johto region so I bet you've got some awesome pokemon." Brendan said.

May narrowed her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by him "hey what's wrong?" Brendan asked.

"We moved two days before I was suppose to get my pokemon." May grumbled.

"Oh. Sorry for bringing it up." he said rubbing the back of his neck. Brendan then looked like he had an idea and said "hey how about I catch you a pokemon?"

May looked at him with wide eyes and clapped her hands together and said "Really?!"

"Sure everyone should know the joy of having a pokemon just let me get my pokeball and." he said before he looked at his clock and said "oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"I just remembered I'm suppose to meet my dad!" Brandan said before running to his desk and grabbing his pokeball and then running to his bed post and grabbing his bag.

He ran to the door and said "I mean what I said though May. I promise I'll get you a pokemon." he said before leaving.

May, not wanting to stay in the house of someone she'd just met, Especially when they're not here. She turned and left the house.

May wandered around the small town for a couple minutes before a small child ran to her and grasped her arm and said "I heard screaming coming from outside town. I wanted to go take a look but I'm too scared. Can you go?" he asked.

May was worried. Back in Olivine City May's mother always told her to never go outside the city because she might get attacked by a wild pokemon.

But on the other hand someone might be hurt so May said "take me there."

The boy pulled her to a road and now May could hear the screaming.

"Sit! Down!" the screaming voice said before something snarled.

"Ok you stay here." May said to the boy before running towards the shouts.

When she found the source of the screaming she almost laughed.

A man with brown hair and a beard along his jaw. He had a white lab coat on, light brown shorts, a dark blue shirt and he was currently hanging on a tree branch while a cute black pokemon was barking at him angrily.

"You there!" he said when he looked at May "in my bag there are three pokeballs grab one!"

May nodded and ran to the discarded bag and opened it to find three pokeballs.

"Which one to I grab?" May asked.

"Anyone! Just grab anyone!" he said.

May didn't know which one to grab so she just closed her eyes and held out her hand and randomly picked one.

She hit the center button, enlarging it and threw it releasing.

"Torchic?" the pokemon said.

Torchic was a cute little pokemon. Its feathers were mostly orange but where it's arms would be were two yellow patches of feathers. It also had three feathers on top of its head.

"Ok now what?" May asked.

"Tell him to use an attack on Poochyena! He knows Ember and Peck!" the man said.

"Ok. Torchic use ember!" May said.

Torchic opened its beak and launched several small orange fire balls that hit the Poochyena.

"Poochy!" it growled as it turned and set it's eyes on Torchic.

"Pooch!" it snarled before charging Torchic and hitting him.

"Chic!" Torchic cried out as he hit the ground.

"Come on Torchic get back up and use peck!" May said.

Torchic quickly got back to his feet and quickly ran at Poochyena and started to rapidly peck it with his beak.

Poochyena leapt out of range and turned around and kicked sand at Torchic.

Torchic couldn't see and was an easy target for Poochyena to hit again.

"Jump up!" May said.

Torchic leapt up and over Poochyena's tackle.

"Now turn around and fire an ember!" May said.

Torchic turned around and launched another wave of small fire balls that pelted Poochyena again.

Poochyena was panting and had a painful looking burn on its face "Poochy! Ena Pooch!" it barked before turning and running into the shrubs.

May kept her guard up just in case Poochyena was trying to trick them but after a full minuet she let her guard down and said to the man in the tree "you can come down now."

The man hopped down from the tree branch and said "thank you so much."

"Your welcome." May said.

May felt something brush against her leg and looked down and saw the Torchic she'd just used nuzzling her leg "Torchic!" he said.

"Well child I must say you handled Torchic here like a pro. You must be a very skilled pokemon trainer."

"Actually this is the first time I've ever been in a battle." she said.

"Really? Oh where are my manners. My name is Professor Birch. I'm the pokemon professor of the Hoenn Region." he said.

"Nice to meet you I'm May. I just moved here." she said.

"Just moved here? Wait a second are you Norman's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes. How do you know my dad?" she asked.

Professor Birch and May both turned around when they heard leafs rustling and he said "this isn't the place to talk. Follow me to my lab then we can talk in peace." he said as he picked up his bag and returned Torchic.

They quickly arrived at Professor Birch's lab and he offered her a seat and said "now I've heard a lot about you from your father. He informed me that you were forced to leave Olivine City before you could receive a pokemon from Professor Elm."

May grumbled at that and nodded.

"Well your father came to me a couple of weeks ago and we reached an understanding. I'm prepared to give you a pokemon if you'd help me out with something." he said.

May stopped listening after he said "give her a pokemon." she leapt out of her chair and hugged the Professor "thank you thank you thank you." she squealed.

He chuckled and patted her back and then said "yes I knew that would get your attention."

"I already know which one I want. The Torchic I used against that Poochyena." she said.

"Really? You don't even want to look at the others?" he asked.

"Nope. I've wanted a fire type since I was five years old." May said.

"So much like my son. Speaking of which why don't you go see him? Brendan's out on Route 103." he said.

"Brendan's your son?" May asked.

"Yes why? Have you two already met?" he asked.

"Yes I went over to his house a little while ago and introduced myself." May said.

"Excellent! In that case I'm sure he'll teach you some things." Professor Rowan said as he handed her Torchic's pokeball.

"Ok. I'll go see him right now." May said.

**A/N fairy types exist but I'm not sure if Mega evolution will. There will also be pokemon from other generations in this and if you don't like it. **

**Well I really don't care.**

**Now that's all I have to say.**

**Until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N last chapter you may have noticed that I described Brendan with with hair. The reason for that is everytime I played my Sapphire or Emerald game I always thought his hair was white. **

**So I'm making his hair white, he only wears a head band to cover the scars that I mentioned last chapter as well.**

May left the lab and before she went to go see Brendan she went back home, threw open the door and yelled "Mom! You'll never believe what's happened!"

"May!" her mother said surprised.

And right away May started telling her mother everything that had happpened.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart." her mother said before hugging her.

"Thanks mom. Oh and here let me show you my new pokemon." May said.

She threw her pokeball and released her new Torchic.

"Torchic." the little fire type chirped.

"Aww! Your so adorable!" her mother squealed.

"Torchic!" he replied with his chest puffed out trying to make himself look bigger.

"Well mom I can't stay Professor Birch asked me to meet his son so he could teach me some things." May said.

Hearing that May was going Torchic leapt up onto her shoulder.

"Ok then you can stay out. Now let's move out!" May said.

"Ok have fun sweetie and be careful!" her mother called after her.

May waved backwards and left the house and said out loud "ok Torchic Professor Birch said we just head north and sooner of later we'll reach another small town."

"Chic." Torchic chirped.

May started walking north and pretty soon she found the place where Professor Birch had been attacked and kept on going past it.

"So Torchic I know we haven't know each other long but what do you think of me so far?" May asked.

To answer Torchic started nuzzling the side of her head, his feathers tickling her.

"I guess that means you like me huh?" May said with a giggle.

"Torchic." he said with a big nod.

And in no time at all May reached the town.

"Oldale Town huh?" May said reading the sign.

The town was bigger then Littleroot Town. But not by much.

She saw some houses and the red roofed Pokemon Centre and beside it the blue roofed poke mart.

"Well if you ever get hurt then that's where we go." May said to Torchic while pointing to the pokemon centre.

"Torchic." he replied.

May saw a man on his hands and knees with his head close to the ground and walked over to him.

"Excuse me." May started to say.

The man was on his feet in a flash and held his arms open to block her access and said "NO! I've just discovered the footprints of what may be a very rare pokemon. No one is allowed past until I've finished my inspection." he said.

"Ok then have fun." May said before walking away but not before adding "weirdo." under her breath.

When May felt that she'd seen all that there was to be seen in this small town she kept going north.

Torchic decided he'd had enough of being on her shoulder and leapt down and started to walk.

Both trainer and pokemon walked together until they heard someone say "now Mudkip use mud slap!"

May and Torchic followed the voice and saw Brendan with a blue pokemon that had a fin on its head and orange gills on its cheeks.

"Kip!" it yelled before slapping the ground with its tail and launching several balls of mud at its opponent.

The pokemon Brendan was facing got hit in the eyes and cried out "Zigzagoon!"

Brendan then threw a pokeball that hit Zigzagoon and shook three times before letting out a loud "PING!"

"Oh yeah!" Brendan said before jumping in the air.

"Mudkip!" it said.

May couldn't help but clap at what he'd just done.

Brendan turned and looked at the sound of the clapping and then smiled "Hey May."

"Nice job catching that pokemon." May said.

Brendan smiled and noticed the Torchic on May's shoulder "my dad gave you a pokemon?" he asked.

"Yeah. He gave me this little cutie. And you will not believe the story." May said.

Brendan cut her off and said "can you tell me on the way back to Oldale town? I want to heal up Mudkip at the pokemon centre."

"Sure let's go." May said.

During the short walk back to Oldale town, May recounted the story which brought Brendan to tears of laughter.

"Oh thank you May." Brendan said when he finally stopped laughing.

"For what?" May asked.

"For brightening my day." he replied.

May gave him a warm smile and said "any time."

They reached Oldale town and Brendan said "oh and don't think that I'm not keeping my promise."

"What promise?" May asked.

"I promised you I'd get you a pokemon and I will." Brendan said.

May felt her cheeks heat up a little and said "you don't have to."

"I always keep my promises. That's something not many people can say." he replied.

He quickly got his pokemon checked out. After getting them returned he turned to May "so May, how about a pokemon battle?" he asked.

"Sure. Get ready to be taken down." she said with a smile.

"Don't get overconfident May. You did good against a wild pokemon but let's see how you do against one that's been trained." Brendan said.

They left the pokemon centre and found an open area and Brendan sent out his pokemon first "Mudkip let's rock!"

"Kip Mudkip!" it said when it was released.

"Torchic let's go!" May said.

"Torchic!" her fire type chirped.

"First moves yours May." Brendan said.

"Great! Now Torchic use ember!" May said.

Torchic fired a barrage of fire balls from his beak that flew at Mudkip.

Brendan didn't call for Mudkip to dodge and the fire balls hit. But Mudkip didn't look like it took much damage.

"Lesson one, type match up. An attack like ember, a fire type move, won't do much damage against a water type like Mudkip." Brendan said.

"Then let's go for the direct approach. Torchic use peck!" May said.

Torchic quickly ran forward, his beak glowing white and extending a little, and started to rapidly peck Mudkip who grunted it's name with every peck "Mud. Mud. Mud. Mud."

"Tackle!" Brendan said.

Mudkip quickly shot forward and hit Torchic, making the pecking barrage stop.

"Now mud slap!" Brendan said.

"Mudkip!" the water type said while slapping the ground with its tail and launched a ball of mud at Torchic's face.

"Torchic!" he cried as the mud hit his eyes.

"Now finish up with water gun!" Brendan said.

"Kip!" Mudkip said before launching a jet of water that hit Torchic and sent him flying.

May caught her new pokemon and said "Torchic! Are you ok?"

"Chic." Torchic replied.

"Looks like that's all for now." Brendan said.

"I guess so. Torchic return." May said as she returned him to his pokeball.

"Great job as always Mudkip." Brendan said as he knelt down and scratched Mudkip's head fin.

"Mudkip." it crooned.

"Your really good." May said.

Brendan rubbed the back of his neck and said "thanks."

Both of them were silent for a moment before May said "I should go take Torchic to the pokemon centre."

Brendan nodded before they both heard a ringing sound coming from his pocket.

He pulled out a small object and pressed a button before holding it to his ear and said "hello?

May could hear another person's voice on the other end and Brendan said "don't worry dad I'm in Oldale town right now. I'll be back home in a second."

Brendan then said goodbye and then turned to May and said "my dad wants me home right now."

May's eyes where still on whatever was in his hand "what is that?" she asked.

"What this?" he asked holding up his hand "it's a pokemon navigator. Or PokeNav. Its really handy, it's got a phone, a map, and it let's you check the condition of your pokemon." he said.

"Wow I want one." May said.

"Well they don't come cheap. I had to save up for an entire year to buy this." he said as he put his PokeNav in his pocket and then said "I'll see you later May."

May waved at him and then turned around and went back to the pokemon centre to get her Torchic all healed up.

A few minutes later and May was on her way, and a few more minutes later she was back home.

She entered her house and said "Mom I'm home!"

Her mother was in the kitchen and said "oh May good your back. I just got a call and Professor Bitch wants to see you."

May let out a small whine "mom I've been running around all day!"

"I know sweetie but this man was nice enough to give you a pokemon so you should see what he wants."

May sighed and said "fine I'll be back."

Leaving her house she made her way to the lab.

"Professor Birch?" May said when she entered the lab.

"Ah May excellent come come." he said near the back.

May walked back and saw Brendan and the Professor.

"So May, Brendan was just telling me that you two had a pokemon battle." Professor Birch said.

"Yeah. And he thrashed me." May said.

"Don't sell yourself short. You did good for your first time." Brendan said with a grin.

"Yes and now the reason why I asked for you." he said before turning around and pulling out a small red rectangle and giving it to May.

May looked it over and then shrugged "what is this?" she asked.

"That's a pokedex. It automatically records the date of any pokemon you see or catch. And I'd like you to have one." Professor Birch said.

"Really?" May asked bouncing on her feet.

"Yep. I'd like you to go out and catch pokemon so I can assemble the data. Having Brendan out there has been really beneficial but having two trainers out there should be twice as helpful." Professor Birch said.

"So May? What do you say?" Brendan asked.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" May said happily as she ran and hugged the Professor and then hugged Brendan.

"Whoa! Hey May, personal space!" Brendan said sounding surprised.

May pulled away, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and said "sorry. I got carried away."

Brendan smiled at said "it's ok. I did to when I first got my pokedex."

"Now May in help you fill out your pokedex here are some pokeballs." Professor Birch said while handing her five pokeballs.

May took them and placed them in her pocket and said "thank you."

Brendan looked at the clock and said "it's too late now but if you want I can teach you how to catch pokemon tomorrow."

"I'd like that." May said.

"Good. We'll meet tomorrow at around ten." he said.

"Now May. I'd suggest you go and tell your mother about what's happened." Professor Birch said.

"Yeah your right." May said before she thanked him again and left the lab and ran all the way back to her house.

"Mom!" May shouted.

"May if you keep shouting like that I'm going to tape your mouth." her mother said.

May ignored the quip and then said "I have so much to tell you."

May told her mother the events of the day and her mother smiled and said "good for you sweetie! I can't wait to tell your dad!"

"No Mom wait!" May said.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Dad's gym is close right? Like half a days walk?" May asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because tomorrow I'm going to Petalburg and I'm going to tell him in person." May said.

"That's a wonderful idea May. I'm sure your father will love that." her mother said.

May then yawned loudly and said "man I'm tired."

"Well I'm not surprised. You've had so much excitement and it's only our first day here."

"Yeah." May said before yawning again and saying "I'm going to bed mom."

"Ok sweetie goodnight."

**A/N I think this went well. What about you?**

**Now next time May learns to catch pokemon, meets a familiar face, then heads out to meet Daddy.**

**Now that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright May, when you get down to it, catching a pokemon's actually pretty easy." Brendan said "First you have to weaken it by battling it. Then when it looks weak enough to throw a pokeball at it."

"Sounds easy enough." May said.

"You want to try?" Brendan asked.

"Sure." May said.

They walked for a few minutes before a Zigzagoon flew out in front of them.

"There! Perfect practice." Brendan said.

"Yeah. Now Torchic come on out!" May said.

"Torchic Tor!" the little fire type chirped.

"Goon?" Zigzagoon said.

"Now Torchic let's start off with peck!" May said.

Torchic's beak extended slightly and started to glow while Torchic ran towards Zigzagoon and started to rapidly peck it.

"Zig! Zig! Zig! Zig!" Zigzagoon grunted before slamming it's head into Torchic like Mudkip did yesterday and stopped the barrage.

"Now use ember!" May said.

Torchic fired several small fireballs at Zigzagoon making it grunt.

Zigzagoon wasn't looking so good so May thought it was the perfect time and threw a pokeball.

The ball hit Zigzagoon and it was sucked into the pokeball.

It shook twice before opening up and releasing Zigzagoon.

"What happened?" May asked.

"If you don't weaken a pokemon enough it can break out of the pokeball." Brendan said.

Zigzagoon turned around and started kicking up a lot of sand that blinded all three of them.

When their vision cleared Zigzagoon was gone.

"Looks like it got away." Brendan said.

"My dad always says, if at first you don't succeed keep trying until you get it." May said.

"I'd like to meet your father some time." Brendan said.

"Well after I catch a pokemon you can come with me to Petalburg." May said.

"Well if my dad doesn't need me then it would be my honor to accompany a lady such as yourself." Brendan said with a large bow.

May laughed at that and Brendan soon joined in.

"Poochyena!" something snarled.

Looking in front of them, May and Brendan saw a Poochyena that was glaring at them with a fierce look on its face.

It's burnt face.

"Oh no way." May said when she saw the small burns and singed hair.

"What?" Brendan asked confused.

"That's the Poochyena I saved your Dad from." May said.

"Your joking. How can you tell?" Brendan asked.

"Look at its face. See the singed fur and the burn marks? That's curtsy of Torchic's ember." May said.

"That could have come from any other pokemon that knows a fire type attack." Brendan said.

"Then why is Poochyena glaring at Torchic like it wants to rip his little head off?" May said.

Brendan's answer was cut off as Poochyena howled and charged at Torchic and sent him flying right into May's arms.

Torchic huffed his chest and looked ticked off. He jumped out of May's arms "Torchic Torchic Tor!" he chirped angrily.

Poochyena charged Torchic again but the little fire type dodged and then quickly pecked Poochyena's side.

"Great Torchic! Again!" May said.

Torchic moved in and started pecking Poochyena again but this time Poochyena bit down on Torchic's beak.

"Torchic!" Torchic said franticall as it started waving his little wings and tried to pull away to no avail.

Poochyena then started spinning around and swept Torchic off his feet and spun for several seconds before releasing Torchic's beak and sending him flying into a tree.

"Torchic! Are you ok?" May asked.

"Tor!" Torchic said as he rose to his feet albeit a little shaky.

"Alright then use ember!" May said.

Torchic launched several fireballs from his beak that hit Poochyena and made it bark it's name in pain.

"Now peck!" May said.

Torchic ran forward and started to rapidly peck Poochyena again, every peck making Poochyena's legs buckle.

"Alright Torchic that's good." May said making Torchic move away and then she threw a pokeball.

It shook three times and then emitted a loud ping.

"Did I catch it?" May asked.

Brendan looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed and chuckled before he said "yes."

May opened her eyes and saw the pokeball and quickly ran to it and grabbed it "my second pokemon!" she said happily.

"Torchic." the fire type said proudly.

May placed the pokeball on her belt and picked up Torchic and hugged him "and it's all thanks to you."

"Chic." Torchic said as he snuggled against her chest.

"Wow. My dad's right. You are a natural." Brendan said.

May blushed at that and said "thank you."

"You should scan that Poochyena and learn what moves it can learn." Brendan said.

"Can you show me how?" May asked.

"Sure let me see your pokedex." Brendan said with his hand extended.

May gave him her pokedex and watched him press a couple buttons before holding up her pokedex to the pokeball that had Poochyena in it.

**A whole sentence appeared on the bottom screen and on the top screen it read "this Poochyena is male and knows the following moves.**

**Tackle.**

**Ice Fang.**

**Double Team.**

"So what now? Are you going to Petalburg? Brendan asked.

"Yep. I can't wait to show my dad my two pokemon." May said as she put away her pokedex and Poochyena's pokeball.

"Well since my PokeNav hasn't rung." Brendan started to say before his Pokenav started ringing.

May couldn't help but giggle at that.

Brendan pressed a button and then opened his PokeNav and said "yeah Dad?"

"Right now? Can't it wait?"

Ok. Ok. I'm just outside town so I'll be there in a second." Brendan said before closing his PokeNav.

"Have to go?" May guessed.

"Have to go." Brendan said with a nod.

"Well don't worry. I'm not going to be gone long. We can hang out when I get back." May said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun. I'll see you later." Brendan said before turning and walking back to Littleroot town.

May however turned and started walking to Oldale town with Torchic in her arms "you were really awesome against Poochyena Torchic." May said.

"Torchic." her starter chirped happily.

As soon as she reached Oldale town she went right to the pokemon centre to heal up both of her pokemon.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me how to get to Pelatburg City from here?" May asked one of the nurses.

"Of course if you'll just follow me." the nurse said.

The nurse lead May to a map of, what May guessed, was the entire Hoenn region.

"We're here." the nurse pointed to the dot on the map that was marked "Oldale Town" and then traced the route to Petalburg City "if you want I can get you a map."

"Yes please. That would be really helpful." May said.

"Ok one moment." the nurse said before leaving May for a second and returning with a map.

May then left the pokemon centre and followed the map she came to the place where she met the weird guy from yesterday who was studying footprints. Today however he was leaning against a tree looking pretty depressed.

"So how did investigating the footprints go?" May asked.

"Huh? Oh your that girl from yesterday. It went horrible if you must know." he said.

"Why?" May asked.

The man was silent before muttering "the footprints were mine."

May nodded before walking away. Once she was out of sight she burst out in a fit of giggling.

After her fit was done she kept going.

A few minutes later she came across a young boy who said "you have a pokemon? Battle with me!"

"Kind of rude, but sure why not!" May said.

"Good. And don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you're older then I am." he said before he released his Zigzagoon.

"Well this is as good a time as any. Come on out Poochyena!" May said.

"Pooch!" he said when he came out.

"Zigzagoon!" her opponents pokemon said.

"Alright then. Poochyena use tackle!" May said.

"You too Zigzagoon!"

Both pokemon ran and hit each other head on making both slide back from the force.

"Zigzagoon pin missle!"

Zigzagoon shot multiple glowing green needles from its ears that flew at Poochyena and hit.

"Poochyena!" May's new pokemon cried out.

"Are you ok Poochyena?" May asked.

Poochyena got back to his feet and barked at Zigzagoon.

"Ok then, let's try double team!" May said.

Poochyena started glowing white for a second before two more Poochyena appeared beside him. Then another two. And another until there was a ring of Poochyena surrounding Zigzagoon.

"Zig? Zig?" Zigzagoon said looking confused as it looked around at all of the Poochyena's.

"Whoa! So that's double team?!" May said looking surprised.

"Pin missle!"

Zigzagoon launched several needles from its body in all directions. Every time one needle hit one of the Poochyena copies it flickered out of existence.

"Ice fang!" May said.

All of the Poochyena's ran forward, frost coating his mouth, and clamped down on Zigzagoon's body. Frost started creeping up on Zigzagoon's fur.

"Now throw Zigzagoon!" May said.

Just like before with Torchic Poochyena started to spin while still clamped down on Zigzagoon, spinning it as well.

A second later May yelled "now let go!"

Poochyena released Zigzagoon, who was sent flying and landed at its trainers feet hard.

"Zag." Zigzagoon said.

"Great job Poochyean!" May said.

"Pooch." he replied.

Her opponent walked towards her and said "your really good."

May smiled and said "thank you."

"I'd say your good enough to challenge the Petalburg Gym leader."

"I wonder. Speaking of which could you tell me if I'm close to Petalburg?" May asked.

"Yeah. I can take you there if you want." he said.

May returned Poochyena and followed her guide and a few minutes later she saw Petalburg City.

"Here we are Petalburg City."

"Thank you for bringing me here." May said.

"Your welcome." he said before running off.

May walked around for an hour, just looking at all of the shops and restaurants. Then she came across a large building with a flashing "GYM" sign.

"Real subtle dad." May said to herself before entering the gym.

Inside the gym was a huge room. It had stands on the side for people to sit and watch, two big statues close to the entrance, and a huge arena.

A man turned to look at who had just entered and then smiled.

The man was wearing a maroon sweater, with blue pants and had three pokeballs on his belt.

"May." he said with a smile.

"Daddy!" May said happily as she ran forward and hugged her dad.

Her father wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I missed you dad." May said.

"I missed you to baby girl." he said using his pet name for her.

They pulled away and her father said "alright baby girl let me have a look at you."

He held her at arms reach and looked her over and said "you've grown."

"Well what do you expect? I haven't seen you in six months." May said with her hands on her hips.

Her dad looked upset at her words which caused May to hug him again.

"I know I haven't been around much baby girl and I'm sorry." he said.

May then broke away from her father's grip all together and then said "you will not believe what happened to me the first day at Littleroot Town."

May then told her dad everything that happened. From her saving Professor Birch to her catching Poochyena.

"That's my girl." her dad said.

"Want to see them?" May asked.

"Sure."

"Ok. Torchic, Poochyena come out!" May said.

"Torchic!" he chirped.

"Poochyena!" he snarled.

As soon as Torchic saw Poochyena he walked over and stuck out his small wing. Poochyena however bit down on his wing.

"Torchic!" the little fire type cried out while running around with Poochyena clamped on his arm.

"Poochyena let go of Torchic right now!" May shouted.

Her dad however grabbed Poochyena's pokeball and returned him.

Torchic however was still running around with his wing held out.

May knelt down and picked up Torchic and said "are you ok?"

Torchic inspected his wing and then nodded.

May then looked back at her dad and said "sorry dad."

"Its ok baby girl. But your Poochyena's going to have to learn to get along with Torchic." he said.

Before May could answer the doors to the gym opened and someone came in.

He was about May's age with green hair that spiked up a little. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with green pants that was the same color of his hair.

"Excuse me. Are you Norman?" he asked.

"Yes. You must be Wally."

"Yes sir. My parents said that you would help me catch a pokemon." Wally said.

"Yes. But, May since your here would you mind taking Wally out and showing him the ropes?" Norman asked.

"Sure Dad. No problem." May said.

Norman walked over to Wally and handed him a several pokeballs and said "here use this to catch a pokemon." he then handed Wally one other pokeball "and use this to battle it."

"Thank you." he replied.

May and Wally left the Gym and May said "why do you want a pokemon?"

Wally looked at her and said "well see I'm moving to my Aunt and Uncle's place. They don't have any kids and I don't want to be lonley so my parents suggested I ask the gym leader for a pokemon." Wally said.

"Wish I had asked Jasmine for help like that." May said.

"What was that?" Wally asked.

"Nothing." May said.

They left the City and almost right away they encountered a green pokemon. It had a green stomach, a dark green tail, and yellow eyes.

"Treecko." it said.

"Alright Wally send out the pokemon my dad gave you." May said.

Wally threw the pokeball and released a Zigzagoon.

May quickly scanned it and said "ok Wally. Tell Zigzagoon to use tackle."

"Ok. Zigzagoon use tackle!" Wally said.

Zigzagoon ran forward and slammed into Treecko.

Treecko was back on its feet in a flash and launched several small white bullets from its mouth that pelted Zigzagoon.

"Use tackle again!" Wally said.

Zigzagoon ran forward again and hit Treecko again.

"That should be good. Now throw the pokeball." May said.

Wally grabbed a pokeball and threw it at Treecko.

Three shakes and a ping later and Treecko was caught.

"I did it! I did it!" Wally shouted happily.

"Great job Wally." May said.

"Thanks for." Wally started to say before he started to cough so hard he fell to his knees.

"Wally?! Wally!" May said with worry.

Wally stopped coughing and waved a hand before getting back to his feet "I'm ok. I'm alright."

"Are your sure?" May asked still worried.

Wally nodded and pulled something from his pocket. It looked like an "L" with a button on the top.

He held the bottom part to his mouth and pressed the top button and inhaled deeply and then he looked much better.

"Sorry for worrying you." Wally said.

They walked back to the Gym with Norman waiting for them.

"Well that was fast. Did you get what you wanted?" he asked Wally.

"Yes. Thanks to you and May I have my very own pokemon." Wally said.

"Good job Wally. Now you better head home or else I'll get an ear full from your parents." Norman said.

"Yeah your right. Well thanks again." Wally said before leaving.

After Wally left one of Norman's pokeballs opened by itself.

"Vigoroth!" the pokemon said before rushing towards May and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I missed you to Vigoroth." May said as she hugged Vigoroth back.

And then Norman's remaining pokeballs opened and out came.

"Slackoth.

"Slacking!"

May ran to the small Slackoth and hugged him "I missed all of you guys."

May let go of Slackoth when she felt something grab her by the back of her shirt and lift her into the air. Slacking pplaced her on his shoulder and said "Slacking!" with a huge smile.

"Of course I missed you too Slacking." May said before she hugged his giant head.

"So May, since your now a pokemon trainer do you have any idea what you want to do?" her dad asked.

"I hadn't given it much thought. Back in Johto I wanted to travel and maybe challenge Jasmine but now I don't know." May said.

"Well that doesn't have to change."

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Just because we don't live in the Johto region anymore doesn't mean you can't travel."

"Explore Johto?" May asked.

"Sure. Its a whole new place. Go, meet new people and pokemon. Challenge some Gym Leaders. Get into trouble. Not to much though." Norman said.

"That sounds like fun." May said.

"Slacking!" it said with a nod.

"Vig! Vig Vig!" Vigoroth said while rapidly nodding.

"Slack." Slackoth said with a nod as well.

"See May? We all think that's a great idea." her dad said.

"Well I'd have to clear it with mom but so far that sounds fun." May said.

"That's my girl." he said with a smile.

May then looked at the clock on the wall and said "well I'd better get home. But I'll call you later dad." May said.

"Ok. And next time you come by we can have a battle." dad said.

"Sounds great! Bye you guys!" May said to her father's pokemon before she left.

**A/N I want May to have Ralts instead of Wally. That's why he's getting my favorite Hoenn starter instead of the Ralts he usually gets.**

**And yes Poochyena knowing ice fang is because of Roxanne. **

**I know it's a cop out please don't hate me.**

**Now that's pretty much all I have to say so I'm just going to put random letters at the bottom so I reach 3000 words.**

**Until we meat again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you want to travel the Hoenn region?" May's mother asked her.

"Yes. You and Dad always said it was fine back in Johto. And this whole thing was dad's idea anyway." May said.

"Well if your father thinks it's ok then I see no reason why you can't go."

"Really? Thanks mom!" May said before pulling her mom into a tight hug.

"Your welcome sweetie."

The next day, May was dressed up in bike shorts, an orange, sleeveless vest, a green belt with a small bag attached to it along with Torchic and Poochyena's pokeballs, and a green bandanna that her dad gave her a few years ago and a green backpack.

"Well Mom what do you think?" May asked.

"You look beautiful sweetie." her Mom said.

"Thanks Mom." May said with a smile.

"So where are you going first?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to head back to Petalburg and challenge Dad. Then I'll find out where the next gym is and head there too." May said.

"That sounds great. Don't forget to call when ever you get the chance."

"I will Mom I promise." May said as she opened the door and left the house.

"Ok time to head back to Petalburg City." May said to herself.

The trip to Oldale town was pretty much uneventful. A few pokemon shot out but Poochyena easily dealt with them.

When she reached Oldale town she saw Brendan coming out of the pokemon centre.

"Brendan!" May said as she ran up to him.

"Oh hey May." Brendan said to her.

"What are you doing here? More reaserch for your dad?" May asked.

"Yeah. This time he wants me to catch him a Poochyena. But anyway what are you doing here? You look like your about to head out on a journey." Brendan said as he looked her over.

"That's because I am. My dad suggested it and my mom was ok with it." May said happily.

"Cool. My dad sometimes sends me out so maybe I'll run into you." he said.

"Maybe. Well I have to get to Petalburg city so I'll see you around." May said before running off.

May soon found herself on the path she took yesterday to Petalburg City.

And like yesterday she ran into someone who demanded a battle.

"I just got this new pokemon and I want to try it out." her opponent said.

"Alright. I'd like to see this pokemon. Now Torchic let's go!" May said.

"Torchic!" her little fire type said.

"Now let's go Ralts!"

"What's that?" May asked.

"Its a Ralts. They're really rare and I was lucky enough to catch one." her opponent said.

"Well let's see how well it battles. Torchic use ember!" May said.

"Teleport!"

Torchic launched several small fireballs from his beak but Ralts disappeared in a flash on purple light.

"What?" May asked confused.

"Confusion!"

Ralts reappeared and started to glow blue. Moments later Torchic also started glowing blue and rose into the air.

"Tor? Tor?" Torchic said while flapping his little wings.

"Now slam it!"

Ralts slammed its hand towards the ground and Torchic followed suit and hit the ground.

"Again!"

"Torchic ember!" May said.

Torchic launched a barrage of tiny fireballs that hit Ralts causing it to cry out and release it's psychic hold on Torchic.

"Now peck!" May said.

Now able to move Torchic quickly forward and started to peck Ralts quickly.

"Ralts! Ralts! Ralts!" it cries out.

"Now finish it up with ember!" May said.

Torchic launched another wave of fireballs at Ralts point blank causing the psychic type to collapse.

"No! My Ralts!"

"Yes! That was great Torchic!" May said.

"Torchic Tor!"

"I guess we need more practice." he said.

"Before you go. Could you tell me where you found that cute little Ralts?" May asked.

"Yeah. Just outside of Petalburg City." he said.

"Thank you." May said.

May kept Torchic out so he could help look for any Ralts.

"See anything Torchic?" May asked.

"Torchic." he replied with a sad shake of his head.

"Well let's go and see Dad then we'll come back and take a look ok?" May said.

"Chic." Torchic said with a nod.

Soon after May reached Petalburg City with Torchic in her arms and, after getting Torchic checked out at the pokemon centre, went straight for her dad's gym.

She opened the doors and saw her dad and someone she didn't know. And it looked like they were in the middle of a battle.

Her dad had Slacking out and his opponent had pokemon May didn't recognize.

It had black, fingerless hands, a large yellow body, and two red circles on its cheeks.

"Makuhita use arm thrust!"

"Block them!" May's dad said.

Slacking crossed his arms protecting his body from the arm thrusts.

"Now use focus punch!" Dad yelled.

Slacking's fist started to glow white before he delivered a strong punch to the smaller pokemon and sent it flying into the wall behind Makuhita's trainer.

"Makuhita!"

The referee said "Makuhita's unable to battle! This battle is over. The winner is the gym leader Norman!"

May clapped drawing all eyes to her and Norman smiled.

"That was great Dad!" May said.

Slacking ran forward and pulled May into a hug before placing her on his shoulders.

"And of course you were great too Slacking." May said as she rubbed his head.

"King." Slacking said with a big grin.

"Twice in two days. No wonder I'm on such a winning streak today." Norman said.

Slacking walked May over to Norman and she said "Mom agreed. I'm going on a journey."

"That's wonderful babygirl." Norman said happily.

"I know! I'm going to travel the region and battle everyone I meet. And that includes you Dad." May said.

Norman chuckled and said "I knew this day would come. Very well May, if you want a battle you've got it."

May leapt down off of Slacking's shoulder and said "great!"

Norman took his position and May stood where the previous trainer stood.

"Have you managed to catch any more pokemon May?" Norman asked.

"Nope. Just Torchic and Poochyena." May answered.

"Then in that case we'll just have a two on two battle." Norman said.

"Great. Poochyena let's go!" May said.

"Poochyena!" her dark type growled.

"Vigoroth let's rock!" Norman said.

Vigoroth came out of his pokeball and instantly started to beat his chest. Until he saw May and waved at her.

"Vigoroth. This is a battle. Don't hold back just because it's May." Norman said.

"Vigoroth." he said with a nod.

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Poochyena let's start with tackle!" May said.

Poochyena quickly ran forward and leapt at Vigoroth hitting him in the chest and made him stumble back slightly.

"Good power." Norman said.

"Again!" May said.

Poochyena ran forward again and leapt into Vigoroth's chest making him stumble again.

"Alright Vigoroth use slash!" Norman said.

Vigoroth's claws extended and he ran forward and quickly slashed Poochyena making him let out a bark of pain.

"Ice fang!" May yelled.

"Dodge it." Norman said with his arms crossed.

Poochyena's mouth became frost coated. He ran and leapt at Vigoroth who easily avoided it.

"Keep going!" May said.

"Then we'll keep dodging." Norman said calmly.

Poochyena kept trying to sink his ice covered fangs into Vigoroth's skin but Vigoroth easily dodged every attempt.

"Time for focus punch." Norman said.

"Double team!" May said.

Poochyena glowed silver for a moment before making several copies of himself.

Vigoroth punched on of the Poochyena's but ended up hitting a copy.

"Now ice fang!" May said.

All of the Poochyena ran forward, ice covering their fangs. The real one leapt up and sank his fangs into Vigoroth's back.

"Yes!" May said.

Vigoroth started jerking it's body around, trying to dislodge the little pokemon but Poochyena kept hold. Vigoroth tried reaching over his shoulders but couldn't reach Poochyena.

"Fall on your back." Norman calmly said.

Vigoroth stopped flailing about and fell on his back making Poochyena yelp.

Vigoroth was back on his feet in a second and let out a sigh of relief now that Poochyena wasn't trying to freeze his back.

Poochyena on the other hand struggled to get up on his shaky legs.

"Let's end this Vigoroth. Focus punch." Norman said.

Vigoroth's fist started to glow like Slacking's did and he delivered a powerful punch to Poochyena, sending him flying.

Poochyena hit the ground and skidded to May's feet.

"Poochyena!" May said with concern.

"Poochyena is unable to battle! This round goes to Vigoroth."

May scratched Poochyena's head and said "I'm sorry."

May returned her Poochyena and stood back up. That's when Norman said "that's enough."

"What do you mean Dad?" May asked.

"You aren't ready to battle me." Norman said.

"Just because I lost Poochyena?" May asked.

"No because your just starting out. Your not ready for gym battles yet baby girl." Norman said.

May knew in her heart he was right "how do I get ready?" she asked.

"Go out. Travel, battle other trainers, and get stronger." Norman said as he returned Vigoroth and walked over to Dawn and placed his hand on her shoulder and said "challenge other gym leaders. If you lose to them then train and try again. What do I always say?"

May smiled up at him "if at first you don't succeed keep trying until you do." she said.

"That's my girl. You and I will have an official battle once you've collected four other badges." Norman said.

"Ok it's a deal." May said.

"That's my girl." Norman said.

"What's the closest city with a gym?" May asked.

Norman pulled out a PokeNav and pulled up a map and said "that would be Rustboro City."

"Ok. I'll get those badges and come back and battle you." May said with a determined fire in her eyes.

**A/N I'm sorry about this chapter. There's something about it I don't like. I don't know what it is though.**

**That's pretty much all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

May said her goodbyes to her dad and left his gym.

"Hmm? The winner of a ballence badge?" a voice said.

Turning May was face to face with a man in sunglasses.

May jumped away quickly in surprise and said "personal space."

"No I don't think so. Clothes are to new, not dirty enough. Your either just a rookie trainer or just some kid." the man said.

"Do you always check out fifteen year old girls?" May said.

"What? Why would you say that?" the man said.

"Why are you so interested in me?" May countered.

"Because I though you were the first person to actually beat this new Gym leader and because I thought you might be just the trainer I'm looking for." he said before shaking his head and walking away.

"Creep." May said before heading back to the route she'd came from. Determined to catch a Ralts.

"Poochyena, Torchic come on out!" May said.

"Torchic!" her starter pokemon chirped.

"Pooch." Poochyena said before seeing Torchic and lung at him with his fangs barred.

May grabbed Torchic and held him up and said "stop that Poochyena. Like it or not your going to have to start getting along with each other." May said.

Poochyena growled.

"Well anyway I need you two to help me find a Ralts. Its got a green head and what looks like a white dress." May said.

"Pooch." Poochyena said before placing his nose to the ground and started sniffing.

Torchic stood on top of May's head and looked around with her.

Several pokemon came out and tried to attack Poochyena but he easily scared them off with either a loud bark or a strong tackle.

After three hours May started getting frustrated "why is this thing so hard to find!" May shouted out loud.

"Pooch." Poochyena barked in agreement.

"Ralts?" a small voice squeaked.

May turned around and saw a Ralts appear in front of her with its head tilted in curiosity.

"We found one!" May said happily.

"Torchic!" Torchic chirped happily.

"Ok Poochyena it's your turn." May said.

"Poochyena!" he barked.

"Let's go with tackle!" May said.

Poochyena quickly ran forward but Ralts teleported out of the way before he could land a hit.

"Again!" May said.

Poochyena ran at the little psychic type again but the result was the same.

Ralts then teleported in front of Poochyena and kissed his cheek.

Pink energy then flowed from Poochyena and was absorbed by Ralts.

"Pooch." Poochyena panted.

"What was that?" May asked.

"Draining kiss." a voice said.

May turned and saw that same guy from outside the gym.

"Are you following me?" May asked.

"No of course not. I heard the sounds of a battle and came to check it out." he said.

"Really?" May asked sounding skepticle.

"Believe it or don't. By the way your using the wrong pokemon against that Ralts. A dark type like Poochyena will get eaten up by a fairy type like Ralts." he said.

"A fairy type?" May repeated.

"Yep. You want a match up that's to your advantage try that Torchic you got on your head."

"Thanks but I'm sure Poochyena can handle this. Now use ice fang!" May said.

Poochyean ran at Ralts with ice coating his fangs and tried to bite down on it but it dissapeared.

It quickly reappeared beside Poochyena again and kissed the side of his head causing more damage.

Poochyena looked ready to collapse and was struggling to remain up right.

"Call back your Poochyena. It can't win."

May didn't want to listen to this creepy man but knew he was right. She pulled out Poochyena's pokeball and said "Poochyena return!"

Poochyena looked at her with a look on outrage but didn't struggle as he was returned. Torchic knew he was the only other choice and leapt off May's head.

"Ralts." it giggled before winking at Torchic.

"Tor?" Torchic said confused at the wink.

"Ok Torchic ember!" May said.

Torchic launched a barrage of fireballs but Ralts quickly teleported away.

"Peck the second you see it!" May said.

Like before Ralts appeared close to Torchic and kissed the side of his head. Torchic took a bit of damage but he didn't cry out like Poochyena did.

Instead Torchic started pecking Ralts repeatedly.

"Keep going!" May said.

Torchic started pecking Ralts even quicker causing the little pokemon to cry out.

May grabbed a pokeball and said "Torchic move!"

Torchic quickly leapt out of the way, giving May a clear shot and threw the pokeball.

Three shakes and a ping and May caught her third pokemon.

"Yes!" May said happily.

"Torchic!" the little fire type said.

"Good catch kid." the stalker guy said.

"Thanks stalker guy." May said.

"Your welco. Wait what?!" he said.

"I said thanks." May said as she picked up Ralts pokeball.

"Names Scott for future reference." the stalker guy, Scott said.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me I should go to the pokemon centre. And if I see you there I'm going to send my pokemon on you." May said before leaving Scott.

"Cheeky little kid you raised Norman. I wonder how far she'll go." Scott said to himself before he started his trek to Rustburo City.

After May got all of her pokemon checked up she looked around for that Scott guy and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that he wasn't here and left the pokemon centre and pulled out the map she'd gotten from the pokemon centre in Oldale town and inspected it.

"Ok so I leave Petalburg City, walk through route 104 to the Petalburg Woods then keep heading north." May said to herself as she traced the path she had to take with her finger then rolled up the map.

Before she left the city May pulled out Ralts pokeball and her pokedex and scanned it.

**"This Ralts is a female and knows the following moves.**

**Draining Kiss.**

**Teleport.**

"Draining kiss. That'll be good for healing Ralts in a battle. Now time to check on this fairy type. Wonder why dad never mentioned it before." May thought to herself as she started walking towards route 104

**"Fairy. A new type that has recently been discovered in the Kalos region. Several pokemon have also been reclassified as fairy types.**

**Fairy type is a strong defensive, and offensive type. Resistant to dark, bug, and fighting attacks and it completely immune to dragon type moves. Offensively it is strong against dark, fighting, and dragon type pokemon.**

"Wow. No wonder dad never mentioned fairy types. He probably doesn't even know they exist." May said.

May walked along route 104, enjoying the breeze, and the sight of the water "I wonder what kind of water pokemon live here in Hoenn. I hope I can find a Gyarados." May thought to herself.

**A/N well its only chapter five and May has three pokemon. It probably seems rushed and I'm sorry about that.**

**Anyway this chapters mostly here to make the fairy typing solid in this story.**

**That's all for now folks so.**

**Until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

May had just entered the Petalburg forest and was feeling a little excited. There were sure to be a ton of new pokemon in there and she had hoped she'd be able to catch either a flying or bug type.

May had just battled a young boy who had tried to beat her with six pokemon called Wurmple. It hadn't been a long battle thanks to Poochyena and his ice fang.

Right now May was just leaning against a tree, taking a break.

She'd let her three pokemon out and had sternly told Poochyena not to pick a fight with Torchic.

Torchic was running around while trying to catch Ralts who would always teleport away and giggle causing Torchic to begin the chase all over again.

Poochyena was laying down beside May who was scratching him behind the ears making him moan happily with one hand.

With her other hand she'd reached into her bag and pulled out a sandwich her mother had made for her before she'd left home.

She's given a small part to each of her pokemon so their wasn't much left but May was hungry so she didn't care "note to self. Buy food in Rustburo." May said to herself.

Unfortunately before she could bite into her sandwich something flew right past her face and plucked the sandwich from her hand.

May stared at her empty hand for a moment before she got angry.

"Ok! Who's the wise guy who took my food?" May said angrily looking at Ralts and Torchic.

"Ralts?" Ralts said looking confused.

"Tor?" Torchic said also confused at why May was so upset.

"I had half a sandwich. Then something flies in front of me and next thing I know I'm bitting nothing but air." May said.

Ralts shook her head, probably to tell May she didn't do it.

"Tor. Torchic Tor." Torchic said shaking his head too.

May felt something brush past her leg and looked down to see Poochyena with a branch in his mouth. There were leafs still on it and some blue berries on it as well.

"Pooch." he mumbled before dropping the branch and eating one of the berries.

Torchic slowly approached the branch, ready to back away at the slightest provocation. Poochyena glared at him and they both stared each other down. May was ready to grab Poochyena if she needed to, but thankfully she wasn't needed.

Poochyena broke off a berry and rolled it over to Torchic before going back to his own berry.

May smiled and sat back down and started petting Poochyena "that was very nice of you Poochyena." May said.

"Pooch." Poochyena said.

May ate a few berries herself and found them very filling. When there was only one left Ralts went to grab it but like before with May's sandwich a blur shot down from above and snatched it up.

Ralts looked up into the air and pointed "Ralts!"

Torchic, Poochyena, and May all looked up at what she was pointing at and saw a small pokemon hovering in the air.

It had dark blue, almost black, feathers on its wings and back, the top part of its front torso was red, and the bottom part was white and in its beak it had the berry it had just stolen from Ralts.

**"Hey give that back!" Ralts shouted angrily.**

**Taillow didn't say anything. Instead it threw the berry into the air and swallowed it whole.**

**"Sorry. All gone." Taillow taunted.**

**"You jerk!" Ralts shouted feeling tears start to well up in her eyes.**

**"You missed out. That was one good berry." Taillow said as it landed in a tree and rubbed it's stomach with its wing.**

**Ralts had tears sliding down her face. Which didn't go unnoticed by Torchic or Poochyena.**

**"Your gonna pay for that." Poochyena said as he crouched down and growled.**

**"At last we agree." Torchic said.**

**"You think you two are a match for someone like me?" Taillow said before laughing.**

**Poochyena leapt high into the air, his fangs coated in ice as he jumped off a near by tree and shot at the branch that Taillow had been perched on.**

May had been watching the entire exchange between her pokemon and the wild Taillow. She hadn't expected Taillow to actually stick around after it ate the berry. And she definitely didn't expect it to start taunting Ralts.

And she really didn't expect Poochyena to leap high into the air, vault off a tree, and try and attack Taillow.

"Poochyena stop that." May said.

Poochyena lost focus when May said his name and looked at her. Taillow took advantage of that and shot forward and hit Poochyena out of the tree and landed with a howl of pain "Pooch!"

"That was uncalled for!" May yelled angrily before she ran over to Poochyena.

"Torchic." the little fire type cried in agreement before launching an ember attack.

Taillow easily evaded the small fireball barrage and quickly flew forward and hit Torchic knocking him down.

"Stop it!" May yelled but neither pokemon was listening and Poochyena slowly stumbled back up to his feet and ran forward while May wasn't looking.

"Poochyena!" the little dark type howled as he ran and slammed into Taillow.

"Ralts!" the tiny psychic type cheered for Poochyena.

Torchic puffed his chest out and leapt at Taillow, his beak extended and glowing but Taillow recovered from the tackle and flew up making Torchic hit a tree and get his beak stuck.

"Taillow! Taillow Taillow!" Taillow laughed at Torchic.

Poochyena took advantage of the distraction and leapt at Poochyena his fangs coated with and bit down on one of Taillow's wings, ice quickly formed around the entire wing and Taillow quickly fell to the ground.

Poochyena started to slowly walk towards Taillow fangs barred. Taillow however was trying to shuffle away from the dark type but it wasn't built for moving on the ground.

May walked in front of Poochyena "that's enough!" she said firmly causing Poochyena to stop in his tracks.

When May was sure Poochyena wouldn't attack Taillow she walked over to Torchic who still had his beak stuck in a tree and gave one big pull and freed him and walked over to Taillow with Torchic in her arms and placed him on the ground and said "Torchic could you melt the ice with ember?"

"Torchic." Torchic said with a shake of his head.

"Torchic please for me?" May asked.

Torchic was still for a moment before he launched a small ember at Taillow's frozen wing.

May however started to stroke Taillow's head and said "are you ok?"

Taillow's head jerked with surprise at the kindness this person was giving him.

The ice melted and Taillow hovered up when May stood up and looked her in the eye for a second before flying away.

**While May had Torchic melt the ice. Ralts walked over to Poochyena "thanks for sticking up for me." she said before she put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.**

**Poochyena was surprised but rubbed his cheek against her head in return and said "anytime."**

**Torchic finished freeing Taillow's wing and looked over and saw Ralts hugging Poochyena and narrowed his eyes in anger and jealousy.**

May returned all three of her pokemon and continued on.

She didn't get to far before she saw an old man looking around. When he saw her he said "excuse me have you seen any Shroomish around?"

May didn't remember running into any pokemon named that and shook her head "no sorry."

"Drat. I love Shroomish you see. They're so cute and adorable." he said.

Suddenly a large man wearing a black and white stripped shirt, black gloves, a blue pants with a white design on the side, and a blue bandanna with the same design on the front.

"There you are! I've been outside the forest waiting to ambush you for the past three hours! Now give me the papers before I get violent." the man said.

The old man ran behind May and said "no! You must protect me from this goon."

May nodded and grabbed Ralts pokeball and said "turn around and leave."

"Ha! You think I'm scared of a little girl? I'll take you apart and collect the goods anyway." he said.

"We'll see. Go Ralts!" May said.

"Ralts!" the little fairy said when she came out.

"Ha! A psychic type? Big mistake brat. Now Poochyena let's go!"

"This moron probably doesn't even know about her fairy type." May thought to herself with a smirk.

"You won't be smiling for long kid. Now it's time for you to see how a member of Team Aqua fights! Poochyena use shadow ball!"

"Teleport!" May said.

The Team Aqua Poochyena formed a black ball in front of its snout and launched it at Ralts, who quickly teleported away.

"Where'd it go?" the thug asked while looking around for Ralts who was standing on his head.

Poochyena was also looking around and when it saw Ralts on top of its trainers head Poochyena launched another shadow ball.

Ralts however quickly teleported away and the Team Aqua thug only barely dodged.

"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled at his Poochyena.

"Pooch. Ena Pooch." Poochyena defended itself.

May took advantage of the little fight they were having and said "now draining kiss!"

Ralts teleported beside Poochyena and with a small look of disgust, she kissed it. Pink energy flew from Poochyena and into Ralts.

"Bite quick!"

Poochyena quickly bit down on Ralts making her cry out "Ralts!"

"Fire fang!"

Poochyena's mouth caught fire while still biting Ralts burning her "Ralts!" she cried again.

Before May could call for Ralts to teleport a blur shot down from above and slammed into Poochyena's muzzle making the dark type yelp in surprise allowing Ralts to quickly teleport away.

May looked at Ralts little arm, it had a painful looking burn on it.

May wasn't sure what the blur was but she didn't have time to worry right now and said "get in close and use draining kiss again!"

Ralts quickly teleported near Poochyena and kissed it's head again draining what was left of its health and collapsed.

"What? I lost?" the Aqua thug shouted in surprise.

"Ha! You lose!" May said.

"Ralt Ralts." Ralts said taunting the thug with her trainer.

"How am I going to report to Amber that I failed?" he muttered to himself before he looked at May and the old man and said "I will get those papers old man you can count on that."

He then turned an ran off.

The old man then said "good job young lady. You just saved these important documents. And more importantly my job."

May smiled and said "happy to help."

"If you don't mind, would you please escort me out of these woods?" he asked.

"Do you know the way out?" May asked.

"Yes. I frequently visit the forest so I know it like the back on my own hand." he said.

"Well then lead on." May said.

**A/N yes the talking pokemon are back because I like it. I always feel it's easier to show their personality this way.**

**I really hope it's obvious what the blur was.**

**Now that's all for now so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they were out of the forest Donald thanked her again before running off at impressive speeds for an old man.

May however noticed a small building near the forest and went to investigate.

Upon entering the building an old woman came over and asked "something I can help you with dear?"

"No thank you. I just noticed this place and wanted to check it out." May said.

"Ah. Well this is the flower shop. We sell seeds, berries, gardening supplies and more." the woman said.

"Do you have anything for burns?" May asked.

"Well yes. We do."

May grabbed a pokeball and released Ralts who was clutching her still burned arm and crying softly.

"Oh you poor dear. Come here and let me fix you right up." The woman said as she picked up Ralts and brought her over to the counter.

"Now you just wait here and I'll get you something for your arm ok?" the woman said.

"Ralts." the little pokemon said with a nod.

May kept near Ralts not really sure what she could do.

The old woman was back quickly with several berries and a jug and cloth.

The woman poured what ever was in the jug onto the cloth and then gently started to rub it against Ralt's burned arm.

"Feel better Ralts?" May asked.

"Ralts!" she replied with a nod.

"That's to help the healing process. Now eat this." she said giving Ralts one of the berries.

Ralts took it with her one hand and took a bite. A look of disgust appeared on her face as she ate it.

"What's wrong Ralts?" May asked.

"I guess this little one doesn't like bitter foods very much." the woman said.

"Ralts." Ralts said with a nod.

"Who does?" May asked.

"You'd be surprised. All pokemon have different tastes."

The woman removed the rag from Ralts arm and May was shocked. Ralts arm looked almost fully healed.

"That's amazing." May said.

"That's the power of berries young lady."

May and the now fully healed Ralts left the Flower Shop soon after and continued on her way.

"So Ralts the arm all better?" May asked.

"Ralts Ralts." she said with a nod.

"That's great to hear!" May said with a smile as she looked to her left to see a beautiful lake with a wooden bridge down a ways.

When May reached a wooden bridge that reached the other side of the lake she was approached by two young twin girls.

"Excuse me." one said.

"We'd like to battle you." the other finished.

May thought for a moment. While she did want to get to Rustburo City, she also didn't want to refuse to these cute little girls so she nodded.

"Yay!" both girls cheered.

"Ok so which one of you is going first?" May asked.

"Both of us." the said at the same time.

"What?" May asked confused.

"We want to have a double battle." they said.

"What's a double battle?" May asked.

"I use one pokemon. Sissy uses one pokemon and you use two pokemon all at the same time."

May had never heard of a double battle before and was kind of nervous. This would be her first.

"My cute pokemon is Lotad!"

"And my cutie is Seedot!"

Out of the pokeballs came an acorn with eyes and tiny feet. And the other pokemon had a yellow bill, six small nubs that must have been legs, and a lilly pad on its back.

Ralts stood up on May's shoulder and looked ready to fight but May said "no Ralts. I don't want you battling until we've had a chance to go to the pokemon centre."

"Ralts." she replied, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Poochyena! Torchic! Let's go!" May said.

May's other two pokemon were released and looked ready to battle.

Torchic saw Ralts was out too and puffed his chest out and stood up as straight as he could.

Ralts's eyes however we mostly on Poochyena.

"Ok Lotad let's start off with bubble beam!"

"Seedot use bide!"

"Dodge it!" May said.

Lotad launched a barrage of bubbles at Torchic who leapt to the side and ran right into Poochyena knocking them both down.

"Pooch!" Poochyena said with a growl.

"Tor! Torchic Tor!" Torchic replied.

"Enough! This is a battle! Now Torchic use peck on Seedot! Poochyena tackle Lotad!" May said.

Torchic ran forward, his beak glowing and extended as he started to rapidly peck Seedot who shook slightly but other wise made no attempt to move.

Poochyena ran and tackled Lotad knocking down and making it cry out "Lotad!"

"Great! Keep it up!" May said.

Poochyena tackled Lotad as soon as it got back to its feet, and Torchic kept pecking Seedot.

Seedot however started glowing white and then launched a powerful white beam at Torchic sending him flying.

"What was that?" May asked in surprise.

"Bide! It sent all the damage you inflicted on Seedot and sent it right back at you."

Torchic struggled back to his feet. That attack had done quite a bit of damage to him.

"Poochyena ice fang on Seedot quick!" May said.

Poochyena bit down on Seedot with frost covered fangs, sinking his teeth into Seedot "Seed!" it cried.

"Lotad help Sissy's Seedot. Use bubble beam again!"

Torchic however fired an ember at Lotad so it couldn't aim and missed Poochyena.

Torchic then turned to Seedot and fired another ember, not caring that Poochyena would get hit too.

"Poochyena move!" May said.

Poochyena released his hold on Seedot and quickly got out of the way while Seedot on the other hand was pelted with tiny fire balls until it collapsed with Lotad.

"My Lotad!"

"My little Seedot!"

**"That was great Poochyena!" Ralts cheered.**

**"What? What about me? I'm the one who took both of them down!" Torchic said.**

**"Oh yeah. You were good too." Ralts said.**

**Torchic's head lowered in sadness.**

**"Your also the one who nearly hit me!" Poochyena said angrily.**

**"Your fault for being to slow." Torchic countered.**

When May saw what looke like what might be another fight brewing she quickly returned Poochyena and Torchic to their pokeballs.

"Boys. All they think about is fighting." May said as she looked at Ralts.

"Ralt Ralts." the tiny pokemon said with a nod.

**A/N yes we're dealing with a love triangle.**

**Torchic liked Ralts.**

**Ralts like Poochyena.**

**Poochyena doesn't really notice.**

**Now we get to Rustburo City next chapter. Won't that be fun?**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	8. Chapter 8

May had been walking around Rustboro City for a while and saw a big crowd in front of what looked like a school.

"Wonder what's going on over there." May said before going to take a closer look.

All of the people there were in blue blazers and tan pants. And the girls wore blue shirts and white skirts.

May pushed her way through the crowd and saw someone in pink leggings with what looked like a school uniform and a pink bow in her hair.

"Would anyone like to test what they've learned here in school?" the woman said.

A lot of hands shot up into the air and the name "Roxanne!" was being shouted from a lot of people.

"You." she said pointing to May.

May looked around and realized that Roxanne was pointing at her and said "me?"

"Yes judging by your cloths you don't go to school here so I'm guessing your a traveling trainer. I think it would be good for the students to witness a real battle." Roxanne said.

"Ok but after could you take me to the gym?" May asked causing the entire crowd to start laughing.

May blushed with embarrassment "what's so funny?" she asked.

"Why go to the gym when the gym leaders right here?" a boy near May said.

"I'm afraid they're right. I'm Roxanne the Rustburo gym leader." she said.

"Excellent! Your who I was looking for anyway." May said as she walked forward.

Both girls stood apart and Roxanne said "so I think a one on one battle is good."

"Sounds great to me." May said before she grabbed a pokeball.

"Nosepass let's rock!" Roxanne said.

Out of her pokeball was the strangest pokemon May had seen yet. It had a blue body with small arms that had no fingers and a giant red nose.

"Nosepass." it said.

"That's one of the strangest looking pokemon I've ever seen." May said.

Nosepass's eyes narrowed in anger at May's statement "Pass!" it said.

"Poochyena let's go!" May then said.

"Pooch!" he barked when he came out of his ball.

"Alright then, I think we'll start off with zap cannon!" Roxanne said.

"Double team!" May said.

Nosepass formed a ball of electricity at the tip of its nose and then launched it at Poochyena who had made several copies of itself.

The electric sphere hit one of the Poochyena's but it flickered out.

"Ice fang!" May said.

"Sandstorm!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass leapt into the air and started glowing white before landing. Then out of no where a giant sandstorm kicked up stopping Poochyena's charge and forcing him to close his eyes or get sand in them.

"Pooch? Pooch?" Poochyena said with his eyes barely opened, unable to see Nosepass in all the sand.

"Now Nosepass use rock slide!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass rose it's stubby arms and caused rocks to appear out of nowhere and fall around Poochyena.

"Dodge them!" May shouted.

Poochyena took off with his eyes almost completely closed. He felt rocks landing all around him and risked a glance to get his bearing but was rewarded with sand in his eyes.

"Pooch. Pooch." he whimpered while trying to rub the sand out of his eyes.

"Now tackle!" Roxanne said.

Poochyena was to busy rubbing the sand out of his eyes to avoid the incoming tackle and howled in pain again as he was soaring through the air before landing with another yelp and a thud.

"Poochyena!" May said with worry.

"Nosepass kill the sandstorm." Roxanne said.

Nosepass glowed white like before causing the sandstorm to subside.

"Pooch." he said.

"Looks like that's it." May said sadly.

"True but you fought well." Roxanne said.

"Not really. I wasn't even able to get in an attack." May said.

"Still, your Poochyena was able to avoid rock slide while almost blind. That's something to be impressed by." Roxanne said.

"I guess." May said before putting on a fake smile.

"Well if your in the mood for another battle I'll be waiting in my gym. If you can't find it then just ask someone. They'll point you in the right direction." Roxanne said.

May nodded and walked through the crowd to go back to the pokemon centre "man that gym leader was crazy tough. And dad's even stronger then she is. How am I suppose to beat him if I can't even beat her?" May said to herself.

After getting Poochyena healed up, May went back out to have a look around the city.

As she was walking around she saw a building that was much bigger then all the others and on it was a big "D" and in front of it was a sign that read "Devon Corporation. Building a better tomorrow."

"Building a better tomorrow?" May read before chuckling.

Suddenly someone ran into her and knocked her down making her hit the ground hard.

"Ow!" she said.

"Watch where your going!" a somewhat familiar voice said to her.

May looked up at the person's retreating form and shouted "who ran into who jerk!"

Suddenly another voice said from behind her "stop! Thief!"

Turning around May saw the old man Donald running toward her and he looked like he was on the verge of collapse.

"Donald hold on!" May said stopping the old man.

"Who?" he panted looking at her "your the girl who saved me from the forest. I need your help again!" he said.

"Ok. What happened?" May asked.

"Well when I was on my way back to Rustboro I got hungry so I stopped for something to eat. Then as soon as I leave I got jumped by someone who stole the papers!"

"So you went and got lunch before delivering the papers?" May asked in disbelief.

"I know child I know. But you have to help me! If I don't deliver those papers Mr. Stone will fire me faster then you can say "Devon."

"Ok do you know where he would go?" May asked.

"Yes and it's great because he's trapped himself. The way he ran goes two way. North and east. If he keeps going north to route 115 then he'll have to swim across a small lake. But if he goes east then he'll end up in a cave that's suppose to take you to Verdantuf Town."

"Suppose to?" May asked.

"Yes. They stopped digging because the workers kept getting interrupted by wild pokemon who were attracted by the noise their machines made."

"Go find help then check 115. I'll check the cave." May said.

"Who am I going to ask?" he called to her.

"Think of something!" May shouted back.

May ran in the direction the guy who knocked her down had and turned east.

She kept on running until she saw a mountain. There was an entrance that had several people around it one person was on his knees crying his eyes out "Peeko! My little darling!"

"What happened?" May panted.

"Some weird guy in blue came running by and grabbed old Mr. Briney's Wingull." someone explained.

"My little darling." Mr. Briney bawled.

May pushed forward and entered the cave. There were lights strung up on the walls of the cave so people could see.

May followed the lights and eventually came to a wall with someone near it.

"Ow! I said stop pecking me you stupid bird!" the person snarled.

"Wing!" the pokemon replied angrily.

"Hey! Are you the one who stole the Wingull and those papers from the Devon Corporation?" May shouted while grabbing a pokeball.

The man turned around and his face fell "oh not you again!"

"That's why I recognized your voice your that bully from the forest!" May realized.

"Yes I am and thanks to you I had to alter my plan. Only I didn't think I was running to a dead end! And then I stole this pokemon for the Team Aqua cause but it won't stop pecking me!" he said.

"I don't really care what you've had to go through. I'm taking the papers and the Wingull back." May said.

"Ha! You may have beaten me before but that was nothing but a fluke. Now Poochyena don't disappoint me again!"

"Poochena!" it snarled.

"Torchic I need your help!" May said.

"Torchic Chic!" he said when he came out.

"Smart. Keeping that weak little Ralts out. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to its arm again."

"That's just something else your going to pay for. Now Torchic ember!" May said.

"Sucker punch!"

Poochyena seemed to disappear and reappeared in front of Torchic and hit him with its back legs.

"Tor!" Torchic said angrily.

"Ember!" May said.

Torchic launched a barrage of tiny fireballs that hit Poochyena making it howl.

"Shake that weak attack off and use tackle!" the thug said.

Poochyena ran forward while Torchic was still firing his ember attack and hit him.

Torchic hit the ground "Chic!" he chirped angrily.

"Again!"

"Dodge and use peck!" May said.

Torchic dodged and then a blue aura surrounded him.

"Torchic?" May said not sure what was going on.

As soon as the blue aura faded Torchic shot forward and hit Poochyena with a strong peck.

"Pooch!" it yelled before falling.

"What? No way!" the thug yelled in disbelief.

May however scanned Torchic with her pokedex and saw that he had a new move. Focus energy.

"You learned focus energy Torchic!" May said.

"Torchic." he replied while holding his head up high before he turned to the Team Aqua thug.

"Ok team water."

"Aqua!" he interuped.

"Whatever! Hand over the papers and Peeko now!" May said.

He growled for a second "this whole mission has been nothing but trouble. Fine take the stuff!" he said before dropping the papers and Wingull.

Then he suddenly shot forward and pushed May to the ground again and ran towards the cave exit.

May felt something poking her and looked to see the Wingull "Wing?" it asked.

May smiled and rubbed it's head and stood up.

"Torchic Tor?" Torchic asked with worry.

May knelt down and picked him up and said "don't worry little guy I'm fine."

Peeko then flapped and landed on May's hat before she started walking to the exit.

"My darling Peeko!" Mr. Briney said when May left the cave.

He plucked Peeko from May's head and said "I'm so glad your ok!" then hugged it "And I'm forever in your debt young lady." he said to May.

"I was happy to help." May said with a smile.

"Torchic!" Torchic chirped angrily from May's arm.

"Oh pardon me little on. I'm in your debt to." Mr. Briney said to Torchic.

"Torchic." he replied looking happier.

"Well anyway child I'm Mr. Briney. May I know the name the one who rescued my darling Peeko?"

"I'm May." she said with a smile.

"Well May if you ever need to go some where and need a boat, my house is on route 104 just outside of Petalburg City."

"Thank you so much." May said with a big smile.

**A/N yes I know the whole "kidnapping Peeko and the Devon goods" doesn't happen until after you get your first badge but I needed something to do with the rest of the chapter so I figured why the hell not?**

**Now next chapter will either be some training if I can think of anything or the gym battle.**

**Also the 50th reviewer gets to pick one Hoenn pokemon for May to get but only if you've got a profile so I can PM you.**

**Now that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	9. Chapter 9

May was feeling good while walking back to the city with the papers tucked under her arm. She'd managed to rescue Peeko and get the papers back.

"There you are!" Donald said while running to her.

"And here are your papers." May said handing him the papers.

"Excellent! Excellent! You've really save my hide young lady." he said.

"It was nothing really. Now we should go to the building." May said.

"What do you mean we?" Donald asked.

"You've nearly lost those papers twice. I'm coming with you to make sure you don't lose them for a third time." May said.

Donald laughed and said "good idea young lady. Follow me." Donald said.

Donald lead May back to the Corporation building she'd seen before and lead her up to the top floor.

The entire floor was nothing but a huge office with several display cases that contained multiple objects.

Donald walked over to the other end of the office that had a big desk and an old man sitting behind it and standing beside him was a young man in his twentys with silver hair, white skin, and a black suit.

May on the other hand looked at what was in the cases. She saw a model of a ship that read S.S Tidal, and another model of a submarine that read Explorer 1, but what really drew her eye was a pure white stone that seemed to be pulsing with light.

"Interesting isn't it?" a voice said making her jump and spin around quickly.

The younger man she'd seen was standing next to her and must have been talking about the stone.

"Yeah its very interesting but what is it?" May asked.

"Its a part of a meteorite that landed near my home in Mossdeep City. It has unusual properties as you can probably tell." he said indicating the glow.

"Steven!" the old man said.

"Yes dad?" he called back.

"Could you bring that young lady over here please?"

Steven and May walked over and then Steven said "allow me to introduce Devon Stone. President of Devon Corporation."

"Its a pleasure Mr. Stone." May said politely.

"The pleasures all mine Miss?" Mr. Stone said.

"May."

Ms. May. I believe I should thank you for saving these documents." Mr. Stone said.

"I was happy to help." May said.

"As thanks for saving these important documents I would like to give you your very own PokeNav." Mr. Stone said handing a white PokeNav.

"Really?" May asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes it's the least we can do." Mr. Stone said.

May took the PokeNav held it in her hands before she said "thank you so much."

"Steven could you please show the young lady how to use her new PokeNav?" Mr. Stone said.

"Sure. Then I'm going to head out." Steven said.

Steven reached into his pocket and pulled out his own PokeNav and said "using a PokeNav is really easy. You open it then press one of the colored buttons. Press red and you'll get a map that shows you where you are. Press green and you can make a call to someone if you've registered them already. To register someone in your PokeNav press the blue button and then hold it near your friends PokeNav and it will automatically register them. And when your finished using it just press the black button." Steven said showing her on his PokeNav.

"Can I register you?" May asked.

Steven smiled and opened his PokeNav and held it out, May did the same and after a second there was a beep and when May looked at her her PokeNav it read "Steven Stone registered."

"Here I'll walk you out." he said.

As they walked out May suddenly remembered something she watched on TV "-interview with former Hoenn Champion Steven Stone."

May then let out a small yelp when the exited the building and practally shouted "your the Champion!"

Steven laughed and said "former champion actually. The title of Champion belongs to Wallace actually."

"I can't believe I'm meeting the former Champion of the entire Hoenn region." May said.

"Well judging from your appearance your just starting out. Am I right?" Steven asked.

"Yes sir." May said.

"Don't call me sir. Just Steven." he replied.

"Sorry sir, I mean Steven." May said.

Steven just smiled and pulled out a pokeball and said "Skarmory let's go!"

"Skar!" it said.

Skarmory was giant pokemon that looked like it was made of metal. The tips of its wings looked as sharp as knifes.

"Ok Skarmory we're going to Dewford Town. You ready?" he asked his pokemon.

"Skarmory Skar." it said with a nod before it looked at May who flinched under its glare.

"There no need to be afraid Skarmory won't hurt you." Steven said as he climbed onto Skarmory's back and said "if you ever want to talk give me a call."

Skarmory then flapped it's wings and took off into the air.

"That has to be one of the cutest guys I've ever seen." May said feeling her cheeks heat up.

Later May was sitting on the bed in the room she rented at the pokemon centre with her three pokemon out.

"If I remember correctly the only move that's good against rock would be Poochyena's ice fang." May said to herself.

Ralts teleported onto the bed in front of May and said "Ralts Ralts." while pointing to herself.

"Hmm. I'm not sure Ralts. Your draining kiss is a good move but I'm not sure if it'll be enough to beat a rock type." May said.

Ralts pouted and said "Ralt Ralts."

May smiled and rubbed her little head and said "ok. You and Poochyena it is."

"Torchic!" Torchic said looking upset at what he heard.

"Oh I'm sorry Torchic but your not a good match up against rock types." May said.

"Torchic Tor!" he shook his head.

"Come on Torchic don't be upset. I'll use you next time." May said.

Poochyena laughed at Torchic's disappointment.

Early the next day May was standing outside the gym with Torchic on her shoulder.

"Torchic." he said sadly.

"I know your still upset Torchic and I'm sorry." May said as she scratched the top of his head and entered the gym.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again." Roxanne said.

"Then you know why I'm here." May said.

"I can guess. Here to try for the stone badge again?" Roxanne said.

"No. I'm here to win it." May said.

"Torchic!" the little fire type said.

"Well confidence is a good thing. Just don't let it get out of hand. Other then that I'm glad to accept your challenge." Roxanne said.

A man in a referee outfit came onto the battlefield and took his position on the side of the field while May and Roxanne stood on either end of the field. There were rocks all over the field. Some the looked like they were half burried.

"This will be a two on two battle between the gym leader Roxanne and the challenger May. The battle shall continue until both pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Also only the challenger can substitute pokemon. Are both trainers ready?" the referee asked.

"I'm ready! Ralts let's go!" May said.

"Ralts!" the little fairy said.

"Torchic Tor!" Torchic cheered.

"Let's start out with Geodude." Roxanne said.

Roxanne released a small pokemon with a rock body, arms and a face "Geodude." it said with a rough voice.

"Alright trainers begin!"

"Geodude let's start off with stealth rock!" Roxanne said.

Geodude started glowing silver before several small rocks surrounded it. The rocks grew larger and larger until they were Geodude's size and then they landed on the ground straight up.

When nothing happened May said "get in close with teleport and use draining kiss!" May said.

Ralts vanished in a blue light and reappeared next to Geodude, surprising the rock type and kissed the side of its head causing pink energy to flow from Geodude to Ralts.

"Hit Ralts with gyro ball!" Roxanne said.

Geodude started spinning and glowing silver and tacked Ralts making her cry out.

"Ralts!" she cried out.

"Just like I though. A fairy type." Roxanne said.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Not all Ralts are fairy type. Whenever you catch one it can either be a pure psychic type or a psychic and fairy type. And unfortunately for you, fairy types are weak against steel type moves." Roxanne said.

"Great to know. But it's going to take more then one attack to take down Ralts. Now use teleport!" May said.

Ralts teleported onto one of the rocks that was jutting out of the ground.

"Stone edge." Roxanne said.

Two white lines surrounded Geodude. They quickly transformed into pointy rocks that circled the rock type and then they flew at Ralts quickly.

"Jump behind the rock your on!" May said.

Ralts leapt behind the stone she was standing on causing the stones from the stone edge to pelt the rock harshly.

"Smash that rock with rock smash!" Roxanne said.

Geodude shot forward with its fist glowing red and shattered the rock with a powerful punch. The force of the punch sent Ralts flying and sending shards of rocks flying as well.

"Gyro ball again!" Roxanne said.

"Ralts return!" May said before Ralts could take anymore damage.

"Good choice. Its important for a trainer to know when to recall a pokemon." Roxanne stated.

May nodded and said "Poochyena let's go."

"Poochyena!" the little dark type howled.

Suddenly the rocks that Geodude had made levitated into the air and then dropped on Poochyena making May and Torchic yell out in surprise.

The rocks then levitated off Poochyena and returned to where they originally were.

"What was that?" May asked.

"That was stealth rock. Whenever a pokemon is switched in it takes damage." Roxanne asked.

"Poochyena are you ok?" May asked.

Poochyena got back to his feet and barked "Poochyena!"

"Ok then. Use tackle!" May said.

Poochyena quickly sprinted forward and ran right into Geodude but it didn't look like it did much damage.

"Geodude use rock smash on Poochyena!" Roxanne said.

"Double team!" May said.

Both of Geodude's fists started to glow red before punching one of the many Poochyena that had now appeared but it simply disappeared.

"Ice fang!" May said.

The real Poochyena ran and bit down on Geodude's arm with ice coated fangs.

"Dude!" it yelled in pain as ice started forming up and down its arm.

"Now get away and use double team again!" May said

Poochyena released Geodude's arm and quickly made more duplicates of himself.

"Hit them all with stone edge!" Roxanne said.

Several stones started spinning around Geodude again then the rock type opened its arms wide and the starp stones flew off in all directions.

"Hide behind the rocks!" May said.

Several of the Poochyena hid behind the rocks giving Roxanne no clue as to which one was the real Poochyena.

"Alright let's use ice fang again!" May said.

Poochyena leapt on top of the rock he'd been hiding behind and leapt off it, quickly leaping from one rock to another.

"Stone edge!" Roxanne said.

Geodude fired more sharp stones but Poochyena was moving too fast.

"Poochyena!" he howled before biting down on Geodude again.

"Dude!" it yelled.

When Poochyena released Geodude the ice kept forming and didn't stop until Geodude was completely frozen solid.

"Geodude is unable to battle! This round goes to Poochyena!"

"That was great Poochyena!" May said happily.

Torchic just huffed and stuck his tongue at Poochyena.

"Torchic that's not nice. Now either congratulate Poochyena or your going back in your pokeball." May scolded.

"Torchic." he said to Poochyena.

"That's better. Now Poochyena you want to stay in?" May asked.

Poochyena nodded and said "Poochyena."

"Well May I'm sure you know who's next. Nosepass let's go!" Roxanne said.

Out of the pokeball was the giant red nosed pokemon that beat her yesterday.

"Ok Poochyena ice fang!" May said.

"Lock on." Roxanne said.

A red ring appeared in front of Nosepass and then flew and it Poochyena before disappearing.

Poochyena didn't pay much attention to it and kept running and bit down on Nosepass's giant nose making it groan.

"Just like before get away quick!" May said.

Poochyena released Nosepass's nose and quickly got out of range.

"Now use zap cannon!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass formed a ball of electricity in front of its nose.

"Double team!" May said.

Poochyena created several copies of himself that scattered all over the battlefield.

"Fire!" Roxanne said.

The zap cannon fired and right away it turned left and hit the real Poochyena.

"What? How did that happen?" May asked.

"Lock on is a move that locks on to a pokemon. Making the users next move always hit." Roxanne explained.

"Poochyena." the dark type grunted, his entire body seizing up as yellow arc's of electricity cascaded along his fur.

"Paralyzed?" May guessed and then groaned when Roxanne nodded.

"Now Nosepass use rock blast!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass launched a red energy blast from its nose at Poochyena who was about to leap away but felt his body seize up again and was blasted back.

He got back up but Nosepass launched another energy blast that hit him again blasting him back again and again.

"Poochyena." he grunted while trying to get back to his feet before flopping back onto his stomach.

"Poochyena is unable to battle! This round goes to Nosepass!"

"Poochyena!" May said running to her fallen dark type and picked him up.

"Pooch." he said.

May scratched the top of his head and said "you did great. Now come and take a rest."

May returned Poochyena to his pokeball and then said "Ralts come out!"

"Ralts!" the little pokemon said.

Like before the rocks that Geodude made rose up and slammed down on Ralts.

"Torchic!" May's little fire type said with worry.

"Ralts! Are you ok?" May asked.

The stones rose up and returned to there place.

Ralts struggled back to her feet, her white "dress" was ripped in several places and she had some nasty looking bruise on her arms and face.

"Ok Ralts I know your tired but I know you can win this!" May said.

"Torchic Tor!" Torchic cheered.

"Ralts!" she said back with a smile.

"Begin!"

"Ok Ralts get in and use draining kiss!" May said.

Ralts teleported next to Nosepass and kissed it's giant nose causing energy to flow from Nosepass to Ralts healing some of her bruises.

"Tackle!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass rushed Ralts and sent her rolling back.

"Now rock blast!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass fired a blast of red energy from its nose that hit Ralts as she was getting up knocking her back.

"Ralts hurry and teleport!" May said.

Ralts got back to her feet but didn't have time to teleport and looked away and held up her hands in a futile attempt to stop the energy blast.

When she wasn't sent flying back she looked back and saw a blue aura surrounding the red energy blast.

"What?" May asked.

"Looks to me like your Ralts learned confusion." Roxanne said.

"Thats great Ralts!" May said.

"Ralts!" she said with her hands on her hips as though she planned the whole thing.

"Impressive but I still plan to win this. Nosepass use lock on!"

Nosepass summoned a red ring that flew at Ralts and dissapeared as soon as it hit her.

"Confusion!" May said.

A blue aura surrounded Nosepass and lifted it up and sent it flying into one of the rocks.

"Zap cannon!" Roxanne said.

"Brace yourself Ralts!" May said knowing she couldn't avoid it.

Ralts braced herself and let the zap cannon hit her making her cry out.

Electricity then cascaded along Ralts entire body but to everyone's surprise the same thing happened to Nosepass.

"What?" Roxanne said in surprise.

"What?" May said also surprised.

"Torchic?" the fire type said in surprise.

May grabbed her pokedex and it said "Synchronize. When a pokemon with this ability is afflicted with a status condition, the one who inflicted the status condition is also affected."

"That. Is. Awesome! You got a new move and an awesome ability!" May said happily.

"Well I didn't see that coming but Nosepass and I are still winning. Now use rock blast!" Roxanne said.

"Nosepass!" it said before launching another blast of red energy at Ralts.

"Teleport and use draining kiss!" May said.

"Ralts!" she said before teleporting out of danger and reappearing in front of Nosepass and planted another kiss on its giant nose draining it of energy again.

"Tackle!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass however stood motionless with electricity shooting along its body.

"Draining kiss again then get away!" May said.

Ralts kissed the big nose again and it healed her even more but before she could teleport the paralysis kicked in and she couldn't move.

"Tackle!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass, now able to move slammed into Ralts and sent her to the ground hard "Ralts!" she groaned.

"Use rock blast!" Roxanne said.

"Quick confusion!" May said.

Nosepass rose into the air with a blue aura surrounding it and then flew down and was slammed into the ground hard enough to kick up some dirt.

"Nose." it said before laying there motionless.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! Ralts is the winner. Which makes the winner of the battle May!"

"I won?" May asked looking dazed before Ralts teleported over to her shoulder and hugged her head.

May grabbed Ralts and pulled her into a hug and started laughing.

Roxanne returned Nosepass and walked over to May, who was spinning Ralts around happily.

"Well May you beat me which means you have earned this stone badge." Roxanne said with her hand held open.

May took the badge and held it in her thumb and index finger. It was shaped like two arrows pointed left and right.

"Congratulations May you've just won your first badge." Roxanne said with a smile on her face.

**A/N well this is one of my rare long chapters. Not only did we meet Steven Stone (who is awesome) but we also beat Roxanne.**

**Now next chapter we run into Brendan and the two of them duke it out.**

**Now that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	10. Chapter 10

May was on her way to Mr. Briney's cottage.

After she beat Roxanne, May was trying to find a way to get to the closest gym, which was in Mauville city when she got a call from Mr. Stone.

He'd asked if she could deliver a message to Steven who was in Dewford Town. Feeling like she still owed him for the PokeNav she agreed.

"Ok I really hope Mr. Briney won't have any problem taking me to Dewford Town." May said to herself.

While walking to the wooden walkway someone called out her name "May!"

"Brendan?" May asked in surprise.

"The one and only." he said making her smile.

"What are you doing here?" May asked.

"Well my dad said he wouldn't need me for a while so I decided to wander around and see what kind of pokemon I could catch." Brendan said.

"Sounds great. I'm heading to Mr. Briney's cottage." May told him.

"The old man who lives outside Petalburg City? Why do you have to go see him?" Brendan asked.

"I need to get to Dewford town and deliver a letter to Steven." May said.

"Steven who?" Brendan asked.

"The former Hoenn Champion Steven Stone." May said.

"You met him?" Brendan asked.

"Yep I helped out an old man who worked for the Devon Corporation and as thanks Mr. Devon Stone gave me this." May said reaching into her pocket and pulled out her new PokeNav.

"No way! He just gave you one?" Brendan asked.

"Yep, and Steven registered me so now I can call him." May said with her cheeks turning red.

"Man. Your so lucky." Brendan said.

"Yeah I got to meet the cutest person in all of Hoenn." May said.

Brendan's eyes narrowed "and what about me?"

"What about you?" May asked confused.

"Never mind." he said hotly.

May didn't know what was up with him and just shrugged.

"So you catch any new pokemon?" Brendan asked.

"One. Here I'll show you." May said releasing her little fairy.

"Ralts!" she said uppon being released.

Brendan knelt down and rubbed her little head making her giggle.

May smiled and said "well you sure have a way with a ladies."

Brendan chuckled and stood back up and said "well May since we're both here how about a small battle?" Brendan asked.

"Sure sounds like fun. What do you say Ralts?" May asked the small pokemon.

"Ralt Ralts!" she replied with a nod.

"Ok then!" May said.

"Let's just go with a one on one." Brendan said.

"Sure, I'll be using Ralts." May said.

"Ralts!" Ralts cheered happily.

"Good choice. I'll be using this!" Brendan said releasing a pokemon May hasn't seen before.

It was small and bright red on the upper parts of its body. On the underside of its body it was a cream color. It also had two pincers instead of hands and a small tail and six small legs, three on each side.

"Corphish Cor." it said.

"Just caught this little guy a week ago and I've been dying to try him out." Brendan said.

"He's cute." May said.

"Corphish Cor!" it said happily.

"Well like they say, ladies first." Brendan said.

May smiled and said "ok Ralts confusion!"

Ralts started glowing blue seconds before Corphish did as well and rose into the air.

"Break Ralts concentration with bubble beam!" Brendan said.

Corphish pointed it's left claw at Ralts and launched a barrage of orange bubbles that hit Ralts.

Corphis dropped to the ground and Ralts teleported away from the bubbles.

"Vice grip!" Brendan said.

Ralts quickly ran forward and gripped Ralts with its claw.

"Draining kiss!" May said.

Ralts kissed Corphish's claw making it released her and caused pink energy to flow from Corphish to Ralts.

"So not only did you catch a rare pokemon, you caught a fairy type too." Brendan said looking a little jealous.

"No need to be jealous." May teased him.

"Jealous? Who's jealous? Not me." Brendan said trying to look uninterested and caused May to giggle.

"Corphish use bubble beam!" Brendan said.

"Teleport!" May said.

"Corphish!" the water type said before launching another barrage of bubbles from its claw.

Ralts however quickly teleported out of the way and reappeared giggling at Corphish.

"Corphish!" it said before launching another bubble beam at Ralts who teleported away again.

When she reappeared she was still giggling at Corphish.

"Cor!" Corphish said starting to look angry and raised its claw to launch another causing Ralts to teleport but it didn't shoot the bubbles. Instead it wait for Ralts to reappear and then launched the bubble beam.

Ralts was taken by surprise and cried out as the bubbles hit her "Ralts!"

"Come on Ralts your tougher then that!" May said.

Ralts nodded and started glowing blue again raising Corphish into the air.

"Phish! Cor Cor!" the water type said flailing it's claws and legs.

"Slam it!" May said.

Ralts motioned towards the ground and Corphish hit the ground hard.

"Cor." it muttered as it lay there.

"We won!" May said happily.

"Ralts Ralts!" the little pokemon cheered.

Brendan smiled and returned Corphish.

"Thanks for the battle Brendan it was fun." May said.

"It was my pleasure." he said with a smile.

The two friends parted ways Brendan going to Rustburo, probably to get his Corphis healed, and May walking along the wooden walkway with Ralts on her shoulder.

"You did great Ralts." May said.

"Ralts!" she said proudly with her hands on her hips.

While they were walking along the road to get back to the flower shop some kind of blur shot right past them making May jump back suddenly and made Ralts fall off her shoulder.

"Ralts!" the pokemon said angrily as she rubbed her back side.

"Sorry Ralts. But something just shot past me." May said before bending down to pick up the little psychic type.

"Tail." something said.

May turned and said a Taillow there with a big branch that had several different kinds of berries.

"What's going on?" May asked.

Taillow broke off a berry and hopped over to Ralts with the berry on its beak and offered it to her.

"Ralts?" she said in confusion.

"Tail Taillow." the little flying type said.

Ralts pulled it off of Taillows beak and took a bite "Ralts!" she said happily before taking another bite.

"No way. You couldn't be." May said to herself.

"Taillow Tail." it said before flapping up to May's shoulder.

May rubbed the little pokemon's head making it chirp happily.

"Your the Taillow from before." May guessed.

"Tail." it said with a nod.

"Are those berries for everyone else to?" May asked.

"Taillow Tail." it said with a nod.

May released Poochyena and Torchic who both recognized Tailow and looked ready to attack.

"Stop. Look at what Taillow brought you guys." May said pointing at the branch.

That's when May realized, if a guy ever gets angry just offer them food. She also realized the blur that broke apart the Team Aqua's Poochyena from Ralts arm was Taillow.

"Taillow. You were the one who helped Ralts when her arm was being burned weren't you." May said.

"Ralts?" Ralts asked.

Taillow hung his head and nodded.

Taillow was surrounded in a blue aura and slowly fell to the ground in front of Ralts.

She then hugged Taillow and said "Ralts."

"Aw. That's so cute." May said happily.

Taillow was as stiff as a statue when she let go of him.

"Well Taillow, since you helped save Ralts, and brought these berries for everyone I'd like you to come with us." May said.

"Tail?" Taillow said in surprise.

"Yeah you can come with us if you want." May said.

"Tail!" it said happily nodding rapidly.

May was smiling ear to ear as she brought out a pokeball and tapped it to Taillows head.

It pinged instantly and with that ping, May had just caught her fourth pokemon.

She released him and said "welcome to the team Taillow."

"Taillow!" it said happily.

May then scanned Taillow with her pokedex and it said.

**This Taillow is a male and knows the following moves.**

**Steel wing.**

**Wing attack.**

**Quick attack.**

Once the berries were done May returned all of her pokemon and continued on to the forest and to Mr. Briney's cottage.

**A/N I always catch the flying type of the region.**

**Pidgey**

**Hoothoot**

**Taillow.**

**Starly.**

**Pidove.**

**Fletchling.**

**Also I know this chapters not one of my best but it had to be done.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello? Mr. Briney?" May shouted as she knocked on the door to his cottage.

May could hear squaking from inside a voice that said "yes Peeko I know!"

The door opened and May felt something land on her head.

"Well. The rescuer of Peeko, May unless I'm mistaken." Mr. Briney said.

"Yes. I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Briney but I need to get to Dewford Town." May said.

"Ah Dewford Town you say. Nice quiet town if you can ignore all of the screaming girls." Mr. Briney said.

"Screaming girls?" May asked.

"Yes. The gym leader in Dewford Town is something called a teenage heart throb." Mr. Briney said.

May giggled at that and said "well would you mind taking me there then?"

"Of course not. But first I'd like to ask something of you." Mr. Briney said.

"Ok name it." May said.

"Well I haven't battled with Peeko in some time and I was wondering if you would have a battle with us."

"Sure. I love battling." May said.

"Excellent! Let's get started right away." Mr. Briney said.

May and Mr. Briney stood on the beach near his house. Peeko was standing on the ground waiting for May to send out her pokemon.

May grabbed her newest pokeball and said "Taillow let's go!"

"Taillow!" he said.

"Ah! A battle in the skys!" Mr. Briney said.

"Yep. I just caught Taillow and I've been dying to test him out." May said.

"Well I hope Peeko and I will provide for good competition." Mr. Briney said.

"Wingull!" Peeko said.

"First moves yours child." Mr. Briney said.

"Ok. Taillow use peck!" May said.

Taillow dove at Wingull who was still just standing on the ground until Mr. Briney said "dodge it Peeko!"

Wingull was up in the air in a flash and Taillow hit the sand face first.

"Wing! Wing Wing Wing!" Peeko laughed.

"Taillow!" Taillow said angrily.

"Let's try steel wing then!" May said.

Taillow's wings turned from dark blue to metalic silver as he flew at Peeko and tried to hit her with his wings.

"Dodge them Peeko." Mr. Briney said.

Taillow flew right at Peeko but she was fast and easily dodged everyone of Taillow's attempts to hit her.

"Ok Peeko I think it's time for us to attack. Ice beam!" Mr. Briney said.

"Quick attack!" May said.

Before Peeko could launch her ice beam Taillow shot forward and slammed into her and pushed her back.

Unfortunately Peeko recovered quickly and launched an ice beam at Taillow while he was flying away and hit him right in the back.

"Tail!" he cried out.

"Tailow! Are you ok?" May asked with concern.

"Taillow Tail!" he said with a nod.

"Good. Then get in close with quick attack and use steel wing!" May said.

"Tail!" Taillow said before quickly closing the distance between Peeko and himself. When he was close enough he swiped at her with his metallic wing, which sent her flying backwards.

"Mist Peeko!" Mr. Briney said.

Peeko opened its beak and shot a white fog that enveloped Taillow, May, and Mr. Briney.

Thanks to this mist May couldn't even see Taillow. But thankfully Peeko probably couldn't see him.

"Now use aerial ace Peeko!" May heard Mr. Briney say.

May didn't say anything and was very surprised when she heard Taillow cry out in pain.

"But how?" May said out loud.

"When you sail through hazardous fog you eventually get use to it. Well that and aerial ace is a move that never misses. Mr. Briney said.

"Taillow try and get above the fog!" May said.

"Aerial ace again!" Mr. Briney said.

May lost sight of Taillow and hoped that he'd get above the fog but her hopes were dashed when she heard him cry out in pain.

"Ok Peeko get close with aerial ace and finish things up with an ice beam!"

The fog started clearing just in time for May to see Taillow fall to the ground while frozen causing May to run forward and catch the frozen pokemon.

"Taillow!" she said with worry.

"I'm sorry May it wasn't our intention to freeze your pokemon solid." Mr. Briney said.

"Its ok." May said before bringing out Torchic "Torchic could you thaw out Taillow with ember please?" May asked.

"Torchic Tor!" he said before launching several small fireballs at the frozen Taillow.

"Well May thank you for indulging an old man." Mr. Briney said.

"Your not that old." May said.

Mr. Briney threw his head back and laughed loudly "that's kind of you to say child. Now while you thaw out your Taillow I shall get the boat ready." Mr. Briney said before moving towards the dock near his house.

A few minutes later and Taillow was thawed out and also freezing.

May picked up Taillow and held him against her chest in an effort to warm him up.

"Taillow." he said as he snuggled against May's chest.

"For your first battle you did really well." May said.

"Tail." Taillow said sounding happy at May's words, snuggling deeper into her chest.

May just held the little flying type and walked over to Mr. Briney who was setting up his ship.

"Mr. Briney?" May said getting his attention.

"I'm sorry child but this is going to take longer then I thought. I haven't taken the old out in a while." he said.

"Well in that case would you mind if I go visit my dad in Petalburg City?" May asked.

"By all means child. This old girl won't be ready for at least three hours." Mr. Briney said.

"Ok. I'll be back soon." May said before turning and walking the short distance to the city.

After arriving she made a bee line right for the Petalburg Gym but was surprised to see a familiar face standing in front of the door.

"Wally?" May asked.

Wally turned around suddenly to see who called him and grinned when he saw who it was "May hello." he said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were moving." May said.

"I am but I wanted to try and challenge the gym leader here." Wally said.

"Wally, I'm not saying this to be mean but my dad would crush you." May said.

"Most likely but I've always wanted to have a pokemon battle." Wally said.

The door to the gym opened and Norman walked out and said "then battle May."

Wally jumped in surprise and spun around to face Norman.

"Pardon me?" Wally said.

"I said battle May." he repeated.

"Hey dad." May said with a smile.

"Hello baby girl." he said as he walked around Wally and pulled his daughter into a quick hug before he turned around and said to Wally "if you fight May and win then I'll have a battle with you."

"Well, May? What do you say?" Wally asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." May said.

"Well then you two are going to fight on a real battle field." Norman said pushing them both into his gym.

May and Wally both took their place and Wally released his Treeko who right away put a twig in its mouth "Treeko." it grunted.

"Torchic let's go!" May said.

"Torchic!" the little fire type chirped.

"Ok Wally, first moves yours." Norman said.

Wally nodded and said "Treeko quick attack."

"Tree!" the grass type said before running forward on all fours and quickly slammed into Torchic who was pushed back slightly but wasn't hurt that much.

"Torchic ember!" May said.

Torchic launched several small fireballs that pelted Treeko and made it cry out in pain "Treeko!"

"Now peck!" May said.

Treeko had just gotten back to its feet when Torchic started pecking the grass type.

"Tree! Tree! Tree!" it grunted with each peck.

"Pound!" Wally weezed.

Treeko quickly spun and slammed Torchic's head with its tail causing Torchic to stop his barrage of pecks.

"Now... Now..." Wally said before falling to his knees and started coughing hard.

"Wally!" May said with concern.

Wally continued coughing for several more moments, his Treeko running over to pat him on the back, before he stopped and got back to his feet.

"Sorry about that. I should go." Wally said looking embarrassed and hurried out of the gym.

May turned to Norman "what the heck was that?" she asked.

Norman sat down on the stands and May sat next to him "Wally was born with only one lung." he said.

May gasped and said "that's horrible!"

Norman nodded and put his arm around May and said "I know it is. That's why he's moving to Verdanturf Town. Its got clean air and should really help his lung." Norman said.

"I'm glad." May said.

Norman kissed her head and said "and I'm glad I got a perfectly healthy baby girl."

"And I'm glad I got an awesome daddy." May said cutely as she hugged her dad as tight as she could.

**A/N can I just say how awesome Hoenn was? Because actually having a father in the game is one of the reasons why Hoenn was so awesome and unique.**

**Now on to serious matters. The pseudo legendary pokemon May's going to get shall be decided by you guys.**

**This time though we're going with the ones from Hoenn.**

**Flygon.**

**Salamence.**

**Metagross.**

**Those are what I consider to be pseudo legendaries. I know Flygon isn't a pseudo but I always though it should be so that's why it's on the list.**

**Those are your choices. Leave which ever one you want the most in a review and I'll tally it up.**

**Also I hope you like Wally showing up and the Peeko battle. And don't worry Wally is going to show up a lot more then he did in the game.**

**Now that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	12. Chapter 12

May approached the cottage and right away a Wingull landed on her shoulder and happily nuzzled her.

"Peeko? Where have you gotten off to?" Mr. Briney said.

"Wing!" Wingull answered.

"Ah May your back. Did you have a nice visit with your father?" Mr. Briney asked while whiping his hand with a rag.

"Yeah I got to have a small battle too." May said.

"Excellent!" he replied with a loud laugh.

"Wingull!" Peeko said from the railing of the boat.

"Yes yes Peeko I was just getting to that." Mr. Briney said.

"Getting to what? Is there a problem with the boat?" May asked.

"Quite the contrary it's all filled up and ready to go. We can leave whenever your ready." Mr. Briney said.

"Really? That's great! Can we leave now?" May asked.

"Of course just let me get the thing running and we'll be off." he said as he boarded the boat.

May boarded after him and let out a small giggle. She'd never been on a boat before.

"Mr. Briney? Do you mind if I let my pokemon out?" May asked.

"By all means child go a head. Nothing to big mind you." he said.

Then suddenly the engine roared and Mr. Briney roared happily and said "there we go!"

"Wingull!" Peeko cheered.

"Ok young lady here we go." Mr. Briney said before gently pulling the boat forward.

"Torchic, Taillow, Ralts, Poochyena come on out!" May said releasing all of her pokemon.

They all looked around in confusion when they came out of their pokeballs.

"Don't worry guys. We're on a boat that will take up to Dewford Town so we can have another gym battle." May explained.

"Torchic Tor Tor!" Torchic chirped rapidly.

"Yes Torchic I remember my promise. I'm going to use you in the next gym battle." May said.

Ralts, Torchic, and Taillow spent most of the boat ride running around playing tag. Poochyena on the other hand was curled up on May's lap while she was sitting near the front of the boat looking for pokemon.

A short distance away May saw an absoloutly HUGE pokemon leapinto the air and land with a huge splash.

"Whoa! What was that?" May shouted in surprise.

"That was a Wailord May." Mr. Briney said from behind her.

"A Wailord?" May said.

"Yep biggest pokemon on the planet if my memory serves." Mr. Briney said.

"I believe it. That one I just saw looked like it was fifty feet!" May said.

"That's nothing. Once while I was sailing around the Kalos Region I saw a Wailord that was pure white and looked like it was at least one hundred feet." Mr. Briney said.

A startling realization came to May "who's driving the boat?"

"Peeko." Mr. Briney said.

May spun gently placed Poochyena to the side and quickly ran to the steering wheel and sure enough Peeko was standing on it gently tilting her body right, turning the boat slightly.

May couldn't help but laugh at that.

Two hours after they left route 104 Mr. Briney said to May "there it is May. Dewford Town."

In the distance May could make out several houses and what looked like people.

"That's great. Once we get there I can get my second gym badge and deliver this letter." May said.

Mr. Briney went back to the steering wheel and took over from Peeko and gently pulled near the docks.

May returned all of her pokemon and said "thank you Mr. Briney."

"This is the least I can do for you May after all you rescued my darling Peeko." Mr. Briney said.

"What do you plan on doing while I'm gone?" May asked.

"Fishing and sun tanning mostly. Peeko and I may go around and see if we can find anyone willing to battle up." Mr. Briney said.

"Well I'm heading right to the Dewford gym." May said.

"Excuse me?" a voice said.

May turned and her jaw hit the ground.

Standing in front of her was a gorgeous guy who was holding a surfboard and dripping with water.

May also couldn't help but check out his bare torso. His chest looked rock hard.

Beside him was a small yellow pokemon that had hollow red circles on its cheeks and it's hands were black.

"Brawly what's wrong?" an older man said.

The older man was also shirtless and his muscles were even bigger then the younger man, Brawly. He had a mess of dark hair that hung down to his shoulder blades and two brown rings on his wrists.

"This girls going to the gym." Brawly said before handing his surfboard to his pokemon.

May looked away and felt her face heat up.

"Brawly put a shirt on before this kid's face melts." the older man said.

Brawly noticed May's red face and said "sorry." before he put on an orange shirt.

"Its ok." May squeaked.

"Let me introduce myself babe. I'm Brawly the Dewford gym leader. The big guys Bruno a friend of mine." Brawly introduced himself.

"I'm May and I'm here to challenge you." May said her face cooling down.

"Great. I haven't had a challenger in a while." Brawly said.

"Makuhita." the pokemon said with a nod.

"We could take you to the gym if you want to go now babe." Brawly said.

"Yes please." May said.

May followed the three of them to a large building with a hoard of girls in front of it.

"Its Brawly!" one girl screamed.

Suddenly all of the girls swarmed Brawly saying things like your so hot. Marry me. Will you sign my chest?

"Ladies please I have a challenger." Brawly said as he pushed through the mob of girls and held the gym doors open for May and Bruno.

"Your very popular." May said starting the obvious.

"Well when your a young and famous surf boarder young ladies tend to go crazy when they see him." Bruno said.

"I'll just be a second. Hate battling in wet shorts." Brawly said.

"Its Bruno right?" May asked making Bruno nod "what's your story if you don't mind."

"Well I'm an old friend of Brawly's old man and while Brawly was growing up I taught him everything he knows." Bruno said.

"Wow. You must be a really good teacher." May said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I don't get to see him as much as I'd like to. When I was offered an elite four position I never thought there'd be so much paper work." Brawly said.

And for the second time today May's jaw fell to the floor "elite four?" she repeated in pure surprise.

Excuse me May but if your ready we can have our battle now." Brawly said.

"I'm ready!" May said full of energy and enthusiasm.

"Bruno you mind being the judge?" Brawly asked.

"Sure no problem kid." Bruno said.

Brawly lead May to the battle arena and they both took their places on either end of the field while Bruno stood in the middle Brawly's Makuhita was standing to the side as well.

Bruno then spoke and said "ok this is going to be a two on two battle between Brawly and May. The battle will be over when both of either sides pokemon are unable to battle. Also only the challenger can substitute pokemon."

"Ok get ready babe. Machop let's rumble!" Brawly said.

Out of the pokeball was a pokemon that looked about the size of a child. It had gray skin and three brown ridges on top of its head that looked like hair.

"Machop!" it said as it took a fighting position.

Before May could even grab the pokeball Torchic's opened up and the little fire type came out and looked her right in the eyes.

"I know I was just about to grab you." May said.

Torchic ran onto the field and chirped "Tor."

"Alright then let the battle begin." Bruno said.

"Torchic let's start off with ember!" May said.

"Bullet punch!" Brawly said.

Machop took off in a flash and struck Torchic with a metallic silver fist that looked like it didn't do much damage but did stop Torchic from attacking.

"Use peck!" May said.

While Machop was in close Torchic started to quickly peck the small fighting type by jumping up and quickly pecking it's face.

"Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!" Machop grunted with each hit.

"Brick break!" Brawly said.

Machop's hand turned white and it punched Torchic who was sent flying backwards.

"Torchic!" he said getting back to his feet quickly.

"Great Torchic now use ember!" May said.

"Torchic!" he said before launching several small fireballs that pelted Machop.

"Machop use bulk up!" Brawly said.

Machop started to glow red and tightened it's muscles looking stronger then it did before.

"Now brick break!" Brawly said.

Machop sprinted to Torchic with both of its fists glowing white.

"Torchic dodge them!" May said.

"Ma! Chop!" Machop grunted before punching Torchic who only just dodged.

Machop continued trying to hit Torchic but the little fire type was too quick. Unfortunately he couldn't keep this up and May said "ember!"

Torchic launched a strong ember attack that pelted Machop with small fireballs.

A huge fire then engulfed Machop's entire body, making it cry out "Chop!"

"Looks like Machop got burned." May said.

"Excellent!" Brawly said with a smile.

"How's that excellent?" May asked.

When the flames died down Machop was glowing red like it did before with bulk up but this red glow looked different.

"Bullet punch!" Brawly said.

Machop shot forward and hit Torchic with a fast punch but unlike before Torchic was sent flying.

"What happened? Before bullet punch didn't do that much!" May said.

"Its Machop's special ability guts. Whenever he gets burnt or paralyzed his attack gets raised." Brawly explained.

"Wonderful but we're not losing right Torchic?" May asked her little fire type.

Torchic glared at Machop, only breaking eye contact to turn to May and give a big nod.

"Excellent. Now let's use focus energy!" May said.

Torchic's entire body stiffened and became surrounded in a blue energy.

"Don't give it a chance to attack! Use brick break!" Brawly said.

Machop ran forward, both of its fists glowing white, and punched Torchic sending him flying again.

Torchic landed hard and slowly got back to his feet. He was panting hard and covered in dirt and brusies.

"Ok Torchic use peck!" May said.

"Brick break!" Brawly said.

Both pokemon ran towards each other. Torchic's beak extended and started glowing white while Machop's fists started glowing white.

When the got close Machop punched down at Torchic who had quickly leapt to the side and avoided the punch. Then he leapt onto Machop's arm, climbed up it and delivered a powerful peck to the side of Machop's head.

Machop staggered to the left and clutched the spot that Torchic just hit.

"Now ember!" May said.

Torchic launched a strong ember attack that barraged Machop with small fire balls. Making the grey skinned fighting type collapse.

"Chop." it murmured.

"Machop's down. The winner is Torchic!" Bruno said.

"Torchic! Torchic!" Torchic cheered while happily jumping into the air.

"Great job Torchic but we're not done yet." May said.

"Great job so far babe. But let's see how you deal against some real power!" Brawly said and pointed at his Makuhita.

Makuhita leapt onto the field and said "Hita!"

"Torchic that's enough for now come back." May said returning her starter pokemon "now Taillow let's go!"

"Taillow!" the tiny flying type said.

"Alright now let the battle begin!" Bruno said.

"Taillow use wing attack!" May said.

"Catch it and use seismic toss!" Brawly said.

Taillow shot forward with his wings glowing white and struck Makuhita who took a small step back.

However when Taillow when around for another attack Makuhita grabbed Taillow in a huge hug and leapt surprisingly high into the air. While in the air Makuhita then threw Taillow to the ground.

"Taillow!" the little flying type cried out when he hit the ground.

"Now focus punch!" Brawly said.

Makuhita's fist started glowing red and it dived down towards Taillow fist first.

"Get out of there Taillow!" May said.

Taillow quickly evaded getting pulverized by Makuhita, who hit where Taillow had been and created a small crater from the force.

"Ok Taillow use quick attack!" May said.

"Tail!" Taillow chirped before shooting forward and slamming into Makuhita then quickly retreating before Makuhita could counter.

"Wing attack!" May said.

"Poison jab!" Brawly said.

Makuhita's hand started to glow a sick purple and it punched Taillow who had tried to hit it with a wing attack.

"Tail!" Taillow said glowing purple and groaning.

"Poisoned. Excellent." Brawly said.

"Don't be so sure kid." Bruno said.

Suddenly Taillow started glowing red like Machop had.

"Taillow's ability is guts too!" May said happily.

"Well looks like I'm in trouble." Brawly said.

"Wing attack!" May said.

"Endure!" Brawly said.

Makuhita braced itself and then when Taillow was close enough Makuhita caught Taillow by the wings.

"Taillow? Tail Tail!" Taillow said.

"Focus punch!" Brawly said.

Makuhita held Taillow's wing with one hand while the other one started glowing red and it delivered a devastating punch that sent Taillow to the ground.

"Tail!" Taillow grunted while getting back into the air and then glowing purple from the poison.

"Quick attack!" May said hoping Taillow could hold on.

Taillow shot forward and slammed into Makuhita making the yellow fighting type grunt in pain.

"Wing attack as fast as you can!" May said.

Taillow dived at Makuhita again, this time going as fast as he could and landed a super effective wing attack.

"Maku. Makuhita." Makuhita panted.

"Hang in there Makuhita." Brawly said.

"Ma! Makuhita." Makuhita panted before it started to glow white and yelled "MAKUHITA!"

Makuhita was evolving!

It grew bigger then Bruno and it's arm muscles grew bigger as well. Its hands tripled in size as well.

"Hariyama!" it yelled.

"Dude! You just evolved!" Brawly said happily.

"Hari!" Hariyama said with a nod.

"Sorry babe but this is a whole new game now." Brawly said.

"We'll just see. Taillow use wing attack!" May said.

"Arm thrust!" Brawly said.

Taillow dived at Hariyama with his wings glowing white but as soon as Taillow got close Hariyama started thrusting it's arms at Taillow.

"Taillow!" May cried in worry.

Taillow fell to the ground after getting hit the arm thrust and lay there.

"Taillow's unable to battle! Hariyama wins this round!" Bruno said.

"You did great Taillow now take the rest you deserve." May said returning her flying type.

"Let me tell you something babe. If it wasn't for Makuhita evolving then I'm almost positive your Taillow would have won." Brawly said.

"Hariyama." the fighting type said with a nod.

"Thanks but this battles not over yet. Torchic let's go!" May said.

"Torchic!" the little pokemon said.

"Begin!" Bruno said.

"Torchic ember!" May said.

"Block it!" Brawly said.

Torchic launched several small fireballs at Hariyama who held its giant hands up. Torchic's ember hit Hariyama's hands and looked like it did nothing.

"Focus punch!" Brawly said.

"Hariy!" Hariyama yelled while running at Torchic with its fist glowing white.

"Dodge!" May shouted.

Unfortunately Torchic didn't dodge fast enough and took the focus punch directly.

Torchic was sent flying right into May who caught her starter pokemon and was sent flying on to her back from the force.

"Torchic!" May said with worry.

"Torchic." he muttered trying to get back up but collapsed.

"Torchic's unable to battle. Which makes Brawly and Hariyama the winners!" Bruno said.

Brawly ran forward and hugged Hariyama.

May just held Torchic and prayed he'd be alright. Brawly came over and offered his hand to help her up.

"Thank you." May said.

"Don't worry about it babe." Brawly said.

Bruno came over as well and said "you did great kid. I've never seen Brawly on the edge like that before."

"Well Brawly don't think I'm giving up. I came here to win a badge and I intend to." May said.

"You've got a fiery spirit babe. Don't lose it." Brawly said.

**A/N To anyone who cares it's been said that Bruno use to train with Brawly so I decided to take it a step further and make Bruno a family friend of Brawly.**

**Also remember last chapter where I said May would get one of the awesome Hoenn pokemon? Well I'm making a change**

**So now the choices are **

**Flygon.**

**Aggron.**

**Salamence.**

**I'm replacing Metagross with Aggron so that each of the trainers May, Brendan and Wally can each get one.**

**Sorry all you Metagross fans. I hope you'll still vote and keep reading.**

**And to make it up I'll have Steven's Metagross show up as many times as I can.**

**Now that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	13. Chapter 13

After the battle against Brawly, May went back to Mr. Briney who was fishing off the side of his boat.

"Wingull!" Peeko said happily as she took off and landed on May's shoulder.

Mr. Briney turned and saw May walking towards him "why the long face May?" he asked.

"I had my gym battle with Brawly and he beat me." May said sadly.

"Wingull." Peeko nuzzled May's head.

"Thanks Peeko." May said.

"So what are you going to do?" Mr. Briney said.

"Well I still have a letter to give to Steven Stone. His father told me that he'd most likely be in Granite cave." May said.

"And then after that?" Mr. Briney asked.

"I'm going to try again and again until I get that badge." May said.

"A valuable trait, never giving up." Mr. Briney said.

May said her goodbyes to Mr. Briney and Peeko and headed north to where Granite cave was.

As soon as she got there she saw a man standing outside the cave behind a booth.

"Looking to go exploring in Granite cave missy?" the man asked.

"I have to find someone who's probably in there." May said.

"Well in that case you'll probably want this." he said handing her a pokeball.

The man noticed the confused look on her face and he released the pokemon that was in it.

What came out was a pokemon that looked like a blue green disk with six balls on its rim.

"Bronzong." it said.

"This is Bronzong he'll be your flashlight while your exploring the cave." the man said.

"Really? Thanks." May said.

"Of course. Enjoy your time in the cave."

May entered the cave with Bronzong a head of her. It started glowing brightly and illuminated the other wise dark cave.

Not wanting to be alone in the cave May released Torchic who chirped his name when he came out and leapt onto her shoulder.

"Torchic?" Torchic asked May.

"We're here to find Steven Stone and deliver a letter." May said.

Suddenly the entire cave started to shake in a rhythm that sounded suspiciously like foot steps.

"What is that?" May asked taking Torchic off of her shoulder and holding him against her chest for comfort.

"Torchic." he said.

"Bronzong can you give us some more light?" May asked.

"Bronz Bronz." it said and started glowing even brighter.

The rumbling foot steps got louder and louder and that's when May saw a huge pokemon step into the light.

"Aggron!" it roared.

May let out a little whimper at its roar.

Torchic leapt out of May's arms and walked up to Aggron who was towering over the little fire type and puffed his chest out.

Aggron knelt down and flicked Torchic with its finger and sent the little fire type rolling backwards and hit May's feet.

"Tor!" Torchic chirped angrily as he got back to his feet and launched an ember attack at Aggron's face.

The small fireballs hit Aggron's face and the huge pokemon jerked back slightly before letting out another loud "Aggron!"

"I'm sorry about that. Say your sorry Torchic!" May said hoping she wouldn't have to fight.

Torchic however launched another barrage of fire balls that hit Aggron again.

For Aggron that was the last straw and it launched a powerful orange beam at May and Torchic.

May grabbed Torchic and was sent flying from the force of the beam right into the cave wall.

"Ah!" May cried out feeling rocks dig into her back.

Torchic heard his trainer cry out and leapt from her arms and launched another ember attack at the Aggron.

Unfortunately Aggron launched a metallic silver beam it's mouth that hit Torchic and sent the little fire type flying.

"Leave him alone!" May shouted as she staggered back to her feet.

"Aggron!" the wild pokemon roared and launched another orange beam from its mouth.

May quickly dove out of the way but the force of the explosion that the orange beam caused sent her flying into another wall again.

"Ah!" May shouted feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder.

Torchic launched another wave of fire balls at Aggron from behind but the giant pokemon simply whipped Torchic away with its tail and charged another orange beam from its mouth.

"Hammer arm!" a new voice said.

Something shot forward and struck Aggron and sent it flying.

May looked and saw the new pokemon was a turquoise pokemon that stood on four gigantic legs and it's body looked disk shaped.

"Metagross." it said in a booming voice.

Steven Stone walked into the light with a bag over his shoulder and saw May laying on the ground and glared at Aggron angrily.

"Aggron!" the wild pokemon roared and before charging Metagross and ramming into it with its glowing head but Metagross didn't move.

"Psychic!" Steven said

Aggron that started glowing blue and rose into the air and was slammed against the cave wall hard "Agg!"

"Now bring it in and use hammer arm." Steven said.

Aggron then flew right while still in the air. Metagross who rose one of its legs and slammed it down on Aggrons head.

Aggron was driven into the floor and stayed there motionless.

"Great job Metagross." Steven said before running over to May "May? Are you alright?" he asked with worry.

"Feeling fine." May said with a small laugh.

Steven smiled and said "great to hear." while helping her to her feet.

May hugged Steven tight and said "thank you."

Steven's body stiffened for a moment before he hugged her back and said "your welcome."

Steven and May separated and he grabbed a pokeball from his pocket, enlarged it, and threw it at Aggron.

The ball shook three times and then pinged confirming the capture.

"Now May are you hurt at all?" Steven asked.

"Just a little bruised." May said.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked as he looked May over.

"Yes I'm fine." May said before shooting up and shouted "Torchic!"

May looked around frantically and saw her little fire type on his back.

"Torchic!" May shouted as she ran to her little fire type and picked him up.

"May here let me see him." Steven said.

May looked over at Steven with tears in her eyes and held out her shaky hands to give Torchic to Steven.

Steven brought out a small bottle, twisted off the cap and poured it into Torchic's mouth.

"Torchic?" the little fire type woke up almost instantly.

"Torchic!" May said happily.

Steven gave Torchic back to May who hugged him tight.

"Torchic! Your ok!" May said happily.

"You should still get him to a pokemon centre so they can make sure he's got no broken bones or anything else." Steven said.

May nodded and turned to leave but stopped suddenly and turned to face Steven "Steven? Could you walk me out please?" May asked.

"Sure follow me." he said.

Steven returned his Metagross and lead May out of the cave.

Along the way May remembered and said "Steven I have a letter for you." she held her hand out to give him the letter.

Steven turned around and took the letter and placed it in his bag and said "thank you."

Steven lead her to the entrance to the cave and May said "thank you for everything Steven."

"Think nothing of it May." Steven said with a smile.

"Ah Mr. Stone, find any rare stones today?" the man at the booth asked.

"Several excellent ones." Steven replied.

"Great I can't wait for your next visit Mr. Stone." the man said.

"See you later Gren." Steven said as he and May walked back to town.

Outside of the pokemon centre Steven said to May "well May I'm afraid this is where we have to part ways. I have to get to Slateport and deliver some documents." Steven said.

"Ok. Well thanks for everything again." May said.

Steven flashed her another smile before releasing his Skarmory "ready to go to Slateport?" he asked.

"Skarmory Skar!" it nodded.

Steven got on Skarmory's back and it took off.

May watched Steven until he was out of sight and turned to go into the pokemon centre.

**A/N well we have Steven Stone's secone appearance and the Metagross I promised.**

**Now continue voting for what awesome pokemon you want May to get.**

**Flygon.**

**Salamence.**

**Aggron.**

**Now that's really all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N if anyone's wondering about who's winning in the Aggron/Salamence/Flygon votes read the A/N at the bottom.**

"Ok Taillow I think a great move for you to have would be double team and thankfully you already know quick attack so that should help out a lot. And since Poochyena already so he can help out too." May said.

"Pooch." Poochyena grunted with a nod.

"Ok first Poochyena show Taillow how it's done." May said.

Poochyena nodded again and then started running really fast and created four copies of himself that surrounded Taillow.

"Tail? Tail? Tail?" Taillow said as he looked around at all four of the Poochyenas.

"See how helpful that could be?" May asked.

"Taillow Tail!" Taillow said with a big nod.

"Ok. Now to start you have to start moving really fast so get into the air and start flying around with quick attack." May said.

Taillow nodded and rose into the air and started to quickly zoom around in the air.

"Looking good Taillow but see if you can go faster!" May shouted up to her flying type.

"Taillow!" he said back and increased his speed.

"Great! Now concentrate!" May shouted.

Taillow focused and could feel something and a copy of Taillow appeared.

"That's great for your first attempt Taillow!" May said.

Taillow swooped back down and landed in front of May and chirped his name happily.

"And just think. Once you really get the hang of it you'll be able to use double team while standing still. Show him Poochyena." May said.

"Pooch." Poochyena said before creating several copies of himself without moving.

"Taillow!" the flying type said in surprise and looked excited.

"Ok Taillow go keep practicing with Poochyena Torchic and I have to think of a strategy for him too." May said.

Taillow nodded and flew back into the air and started zooming around. Poochyena sat down and would occasionally bark out a comment when he wasn't being bothered by Ralts.

"Ok Torchic let's think of how to battle Brawly with you." May said as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Torchic!" he said.

"What? Do you have an idea?" May asked.

Torchic nodded and started running around quickly to May's confusion.

"Torchic what are you doing?" May asked.

"Torchic!" he said before pointing up at Taillow with his beak.

May looked up at Taillow who was up in the sky with two other copies.

"You want to learn double team?" May asked.

"Torchic." he replied shaking his head and kept pointing up.

May looked back up at Taillow and then it came to her "you want to learn quick attack?"

"Tor!" Torchic said with a nod.

"Hmm. Well you are pretty fast and quick attack did help Taillow out a lot when he was battling yesterday." May said.

"Chic." Torchic said with a nod.

"Taillow come down here and take a break!" May shouted.

Taillow swooped down to May and Torchic "Taillow." he said.

"Ok Taillow your double team is coming along great. Isn't it Poochyena?" May asked.

Poochyena just grunted.

Taillow's head dropped and May glared at Poochyena who let out a whimper under her glance and then said to Taillow "Pooch. Poochyena Pooch."

Taillow's head rose up and he looked happier now.

"Now Taillow, Torchic wants to learn quick attack. Do you think you can help teach him?" May asked.

"Taillow Tail." Taillow said with a nod.

"Great then start off by showing Torchic how it's done please." May said.

"Taillow!" he replied before flying into the air again and shot forward quickly.

"Great job Taillow now stay there and take a break for now." May said.

"Tail." Taillow replied.

"Ok Torchic to start off, I want you to run from here to there a few times. Go as fast as you can ok." May said.

"Torchic!" he replied with a nod.

Torchic then took off for Taillow, running as fast as he could which was pretty fast but it wasn't a quick attack.

Torchic ran back and forth for fifteen minutes and while his speed showed a bit of improvement it still wasn't as fast as a quick attack.

**When Torchic reached Taillow for what had to be the thirtieth time he nearly collapsed from exhaustion.**

**"Torchic stop. Its time to take a break." Taillow said standing in front of Torchic.**

**"Maybe. Your. Right." Torchic panted before each word.**

**Suddenly Torchic heard Ralts giggle and spun to see her hugging Poochyena.**

**"That slimy, stupid, ugly" Torchic growled.**

**"What? What's wrong?" Taillow asked.**

**"I've had enough of him!" Torchic shouted before running straight at Poochyena.**

May heard Torchic shout out and turned to see him stamping his feet like he was throwing a tantrum and then shot right at Poochyena quickly.

Half way towards Poochyena Torchic's body became surrounded in fire and he started running even faster and slammed into Poochyena who cried out in surprise and pain.

"Ralts!?" Ralts cried out in shock and outrage.

"Torchic." he chirped.

Poochyena got back to his feet and charged at Torchic knocking him away and then growled at him.

Torchic quickly got back to his feet and ran at Poochyena even faster then before and with fire surrounding his body.

"That's enough!" May shouted as she returned Torchic to his pokeball.

May then knelt down to see if Poochyena was hurt and was glad to see that it was nothing a short trip to the pokemon centre couldn't fix.

May then stood back up and told Taillow to spend some more time working on his double team move.

May, on a hunch scanned Torchic's pokeball with her pokeball.

**"Known moves." **

**Ember.**

**Focus energy.**

**Peck.**

**Flame charge.**

May released Torchic who didn't even looke at May, his head hung low.

May picked up Torchic and held him to her chest.

"Torchic you have a crush on Ralts don't you." May said.

Torchic just nodded against her chest.

"So that's why you don't like it when she spends time around Poochyena." May said.

"Tor." Torchic said now started to cry.

"I'm sorry sweetie I really am. But that doesn't mean you can attack Poochyena like that." May said.

"Tor." Torchic said nodding against May's chest again.

"Now you are going to apologize to Poochyena. You don't have to say why you did it but you have to apologize and try and get along with him. If you can't then just keep away from him when ever you can ok?" May said.

Torchic nodded and May placed him on the ground and he walked over to Poochyena.

"Poor little guy." May said to herself.

After Torchic apologized to Poochyena he and May got to work on flame charge while Poochyena and Taillow worked on double team.

By the end of the day Taillow was able to create

**A/N yeah pretty much a filler chapter but it had to be done ok.**

**Also I want you guys to know the score of what pokemon May should get.**

**Flygon- 7 votes.**

**Aggron- 10 votes**

**Salamence- 3 votes**

**Now the votes will be done as soon as we fight Wattson so vote vote vote.**

**Personally I'm hoping for Aggron to win but I'll let all of you guys decide.**

**Also Steven going to Slateport is important so remember it.**

**And next chapter we have out rematch with Brawly.**

**Now nothing else to say except for vote vote vote!**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to my brand new beta reader RPG1115. **

**You guys/girls should really read his stories because he's a really great writer. And he's a good friend who's helped me with a lot of chapters in this story and my other 2 pokemon stories.**

**Also May not returning Bronzong was a mistake on my part. She did return it but I just didn't write it.**

**My bad and I apologize.**

May was standing outside of Brawly's gym, preparing herself for her rematch against him.

After four days of training May was feeling pretty confident. In addition to learning double team Taillow also gained a huge increase in speed which was sure to trip Brawly up and she also learned of flame charges second effect, raising the speed of the user which was perfect for Torchic. Although despite all of her intense training to get stronger she was still worried. Brawly was a really powerful gym leader and although she believed that she had grown a lot stronger she couldn't help but feel nervous about the upcoming battle.

"If I lose I'll just train some more and try again." May said to herself in order to help calm herself down before the big battle she was about to take part in. With her confidence restored, she inhaled deeply and then exhaled before opening the door.

When she reached the battlefield she saw Brawly with his Machop and Hariyama all training together rigorously. She saw him training with his two Pokemon as well as a few other fighting type Pokemon. May didn't want to disturb their training and waited a few minutes before Brawly noticed her.

Brawly turned around and smiled at May and said "May. Great to see you again. Sorry about that I was just training with my fighting type Pokemon."

May smiled and said with a passion in her eyes "That's fine I haven't been waiting long and its good to see you too Brawly."

"So I'm guessing by the fire in your eyes you're here for a rematch." Brawly guessed.

"Yep. And this time I'm going to win." May said.

"Still confident eh babe? Judging from the fire in your eyes I can already tell this is going to be one great match. I take it you've been training." Brawley said.

"Brawley who the hell you talking to?" Bruno asked coming out of another door sounding annoyed. He stopped walking when he laid his eyes on May.

"Hi Bruno." May said waving at him.

"So your back for a rematch kid? Not that it will make much of a difference. You'll still lose." Bruno asked.

"We'll see about that. I'll have you know that I've been doing some intense training to get stronger and beat Brawly." May said.

Bruno threw his head back and let out a loud laugh before he said "oh kid you've got nerve. To actually be so confident you better be able to prove it. But I can't wait to see if you can back up that claim."

"Just you wait and see and I'll show you what my training has been for." May said.

"Well Bruno you mind being the referee again?" Brawly asked.

"Well I want to see if this girl can back up her words. Weather she's all bark or if she can bite. So I wouldn't miss this battle. Of course I will." Bruno said walking to the referee's position.

"Alright babe same rules as yesterday. Two on two." Brawley said.

"Sounds good to me." May replied. as she held up a pokeball.

"Great. Then its time for Machop to come out!" Brawley said throwing a pokeball.

"Machop!" the gray skinned pokemon said.

"Probably shouldn't use Torchic. I don't want to activate Machop's guts ability. That would just lead me to trouble. So if thats the case then I have no choice but to use Taillow!" May said releasing her flying type.

"Taillow!" the little pokemon said.

"Can't wait to see what kind of strategy you came up with babe." Brawly asked.

"You'll get to see it when we're taking down your Machop." May said.

"Don't be so sure of that. Machop can't be beaten that easily." Brawley said.

"Alright begin!" Bruno said.

"Taillow use wing attack!" May said.

"Bat it away with strength!" Brawly said.

Taillow shot forward and hit Machop before it could react.

Brawly whistled sounding impressed and said "major increase in speed babe. Great job but Machop can deal with anything you dish out. Now Machop use stone edge!" Brawly said.

"Chop!" it said before three blue rings surrounded Machop and it's eyes started to glow red. The rings then formed into several sharp stones that then flew at Taillow.

"Double team!" May said.

Taillow created several copies of himself and the one hit with stone edge was a copy.

"Wing attack!" May said.

"Dodge it and counter with Strength!" Brawly said.

Tailow flew straight towards Machops body at a high speed but Machop jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

"Now use Stone Edge!" Brawly said.

"Double team once more!" May said

Brawly's Machop tried to shoot out rocks but Tailow made clones of itself to dodge the attack.

"Now you and all your clones attack Machop with Wing attack!" May said.

"Focus in order to find the real one and when you do, use strength on it!" Brawly said.

"Ma!" Machop said before it started glowing red. When the army of Tailows got close to Machop, Machop focused and waited until it knew which one was the real one and through a delivered a brutal punch that connected with Taillow, sending him to the ground and causing the clones to vanish.

"Taillow!" the little flying type said getting back up.

"Alright Taillow use double team again!" May said.

"Taillow!" he said before flying back into the air and creating several copies of himself.

"The same trick again huh. Well I hope you don't think that it'll get you anywhere. Now go Machop use stone edge on all of them!" Brawly said.

"Chop!" it said launching several sharp stones at all of the Taillows.

"Dodge them!" May said.

All of the Taillow's moved to avoid the stones. Whenever one of the stones hit one of the Taillow's it disappeared.

"Now wing attack!" May said.

"Do it!" Brawly said

As the surrounding Tailows got closer and closer to hitting Machop, Machop placed his hand on the ground and caused himself to be surrounded by a pillar of rocks that slammed into all of the Taillows and hitting the real one.

"Tai!" Tailow said as it fell to the ground.

"Well well looks like that little Tailow is finished. Too bad because it fought well.

Tailow heard this and got annoyed. Refusing to give up so easily, Tailow got up and swung it's wings into Machop surprising the Pokemon and making it drop to the ground.

"Yes great job Taillow! That's how you show them your fighting spirit" May said.

"Taillow." the little flying type said proudly.

"Machop." the fighting type said while kneeling on one leg.

"Jump up and slam Taillow to the ground with brick break!" Brawly said.

Machop leaped into the air and started to glow red before flipping forward and slammed Taillow to the ground with a brutal karate chop.

Taillow was shot down to the ground and hit with a loud boom!

"Taillow!" May said with worry.

"Tail." Taillow said, struggling to get back up.

"Can you keep going Taillow?" May asked.

"Tail." Taillow said with a nod.

"Alright then use wing attack!" May said.

Taillow shot at Machop and hit it with his wing as he flew past then made a one eighty turn and hit Machop again before getting out of range.

Machop fell its knees panting but forced itself to get back to its feet.

"Now finish up with one final wing attack!" May said.

Taillow shot forward and slammed his wing into Machop one final time sending it flying onto it's back.

"Chop." Machop said.

"Machop is unable to battle. This round goes to Taillow!" Bruno said.

"Yes!" May said happily while Taillow landed on her shoulder and chirped happily.

"Nice job babe. Your Taillow's really improved from last time." Brawly said.

"Taillow!" the little flying type chirped in thanks.

"We've been working really hard on his speed and on learning double team. I'm glad it payed off." May said.

"Still there was more to it then that. If you ask me that Tailow's got guts. But still this battle is only just getting started. Now I'm sure you know who's next." Brawly said before throwing his next pokemon.

"Hariyama!" the fighting type said.

May looked at Taillow who was panting heavily

I can't keep forcing Tailow to battle that thing. It's nearly fainted. Besides that would just be reckless. We may have a type advantage but that isn't always enough. Fine then I know just what to do.

"Tailow return. Go Torchic!" May said as she recalled her bird Pokemon and sent out her starter

"Torchic." the little fire type said.

"Switching out huh. Well that's a smart choice in my book." Brawly said

"Ok Torchic if we can beat Hariyama then we'll win. Think you can do it?" May asked.

Torchic turned and gave a nod.

"Well let's see what your Torchic's learned. Hariyama use arm thrust!" Brawly said.

"Dodge them and use flame charge!" May said.

Hariyama started thrusting it's arms at Torchic who was running backwards and jumping from side to side to avoid getting hit.

After missing three times Hariyama stopped and that's when Torchic struck and leapt up and surronded it's body with fire and slammed into Hariyama.

"Ok Torchic now get out of range!" May said.

Torchic using Hariyama's face as a vault to jump out of range of any counter attack.

Hariyama was rubbing where Torchic had just slammed while narrowing it's eyes in anger.

"Now use flame charge!" May said.

"Torchic!" the little fire type said quickly stomping his feet and then running at Hariyama with flames surrounding his body and slammed into its chest making the big fighting type stumble back.

"Brick break!" Brawly said.

Flame charge again!" May said.

Hariyama ran forward, it's giant hand glowing white and ready to hit Torchic who was also running forward while surrounded with fire.

They both met and caused a small explosion that sent them both sliding backwards.

"Great! Now peck!" May said.

"Catch it!" Brawly said with a smirk.

Torchic got close to Hariyama but before it could make contact with it, Hariyama caught Torchic in it's hand.

"But how, we even raised our speed so much!" May said shocked.

"Maybe but speed isn't everything. Your still predictable and this makes it easy to counter you. Now go Hariyama and use Force palm!" Brawly said.

Hariyama hit Torchic with an open palm strike that shot out a white light and sent Torchic flying.

Torchic quickly got back to his feet and chirped "Torchic Tor!"

"And I forgot to tell you. As for the speed there is an easy counter for that. Hariyama use Bulldoze!" Brawly said.

Hariyama slammed both of its hands on the Torchic knocking it back to the ground and lowering it's speed.

"Torchic!" May said with worry.

Torchic got back to his feet slower than before but looked back at May with a determined look in his eyes.

"Flame charge!" May said.

Torchic quickly ran at Hariyama with his body surrounded in flames and struck the fighting type with another fiery tackle and then quickly leapt out of range of any counter attack.

"Now peck!" May said.

Torchic shot forward even faster than before and hit Hariyama with several quick pecks before quickly getting out of range.

"Bulldoze!" Brawly said.

Hariyama slapped the ground again and caused a powerful shock wave that hit Torchic and send him flying again.

"Torchic!" the little fire type cried before hitting the ground.

"Now use brick break!" Brawly said.

Hariyama ran forward again with its hand glowing and slammed its fist down on Torchic.

"Chic!" Torchic shouted.

"Roll away!" May said.

Torchic obeyed and rolled away to avoid a follow up attack that happened moments later.

"Now ember!" May said.

Torchic launched several small fireballs that struck Hariyama's face.

"Hari!" it cried before shielding it's face with its hands.

"Now flame charge right at Hariyama's stomach!" May said.

Torchic sprinted forward aiming right at Hariyama's stomach while flames surrounded himself and leapt and slammed right into Hariyama's stomach making the fighting type cry out "Hari!"

"Now focus energy!" May said.

"Torchic!" he said while turning blue.

"Hariyama arm thrust!" Brawly said.

Hariyama however was too busy clutching it's stomach in pain from Torchic's last flame charge and wasn't able to obey.

"Now use flame charge and let's end this!" May said.

"Do you really think we are gonna go down that easy now catch it once again!" Brawly said as Hariyama grabbed Torchic with it's palm.

"No way!" May said

"I told you, all the speed in the world won't help you if you are predictable. Now use Force Palm!" Brawly said

"Ember at a close range!" May said

Hariyama could counter attack, it got hit in the face with EMber. As it got hit May noticed it's whole body getting caught on fire.

All right now it's burned. Now it'll take damage plus it's attack got lowered. He may get a power up from Guts but still I think it should work out! May thought hopefully.

Despite being in pain Hariyama took it's fist and slammed it into Torchic knocking it to the ground.

"Now it's time to end this. Buldoze!" Brawly said

"Big mistake. Now you can't stop an attack. Torchic counter that Bulldoze attack with a Peck attack and finish off Hariyama!" May said

Hariyama went to finish off Torchis and Torchic got ready to counter it but as soon as it was about too, Torchic felt it's body freeze in pain as electricity surrounded him.

"NO it's paralyzed at a time like this." MAy said

"Well isn't that bad luck, but sorry babe but it's time to end this!" Brawly said as his Hariyama slammed into Torchic and knocked it out.

"Torchic is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner!" Bruno said

"So then what's next May. You still have one Pokemon left." Brawly said

I know that but Taillow is still at the brink of fainting. If it gets hit by a single move it's finished. Although Hariyama isn't in much better especially with the burn condition. But he's been able to counter me despite our speed. I'm just too predictable. Maybe I should just come back in another week after I've trained even more.

"Well now May are you gonna send out your Taillow. Let's see if you can outsmart Brawly." bruno said with a smirk

I could try Double Team but would that even work. I mean Brawly is able to focus and figure out which one's the real one. Wait a minute that's it. That's how I'll win! MAy thought as she came up with a plan.

"Time out!" She said

"Time out?" Brawly and Bruno both said surprised.

"I just need a minute. Now come on out Taillow!" May said as Taillow came out still tired.

"Tail" Taillow said painting.

"Listen Taillow there's something I need you to do for me." May said as she whispered her plan to Taillow.

"I wonder what the girl is planning." Brawly said

"Who knows but I'm sure that it'll be interesting." Bruno said

"So do you got all that?" May asked

"Taillow!" Taillow said proudly.

"Okay then I'm ready to begin. But I have to warn you, both of our Pokemon are on their last legs. So this will be a fast one." May said

"I could've told you that. Now go Hariyama and use Arm Thrust!" Brawly said

"Dodge it with Quick attack!" MAy said

Hariyama was able to get close to Taillow but Taillow used it's energy to increase it's speed and it flew away avoiding the attack.

"Now let's end this, Taillow use Double Team followed by Wing attack! Wing Attack!" May said

"This trick again huh. Well I'm telling you now that it won't work! Hariyama focus until you find the real one and use Force Palm!" Brawly said

Hariyama focused it's mind to look at all the clones until it was certain which clone was the real one. When it discovered this, it waited for the real one to get close and once it did, Hariyama took it's fist and attacked it.

"A dead on hit. Looks like we win." Brawly said

"Don't bet on it!" May said

As Hariyama hit Taillow, Taillow suddenly vanished revealing that it was just a clone. Then from behind the real Taillow flew up and slammed Hariyama in the back with Wing attack.

"Hari" Hariyama said dropping to one leg.

"Still standing huh buddy, well good job. Now go Hariyam finish of Taillow with Force Palm!" Brawly said

Hariyama went to finish of Taillow but as it got close, it got surrounded by fire and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I don't believe it." Brawly said.

Bruno was also shocked but he recovered and said "Hariyama is unable to battle! The gym leader Brawly is out of pokemon! So the challenger May is the winner!"

"Taillow!' Taillow said happily.

"NIce going Taillow we won!" May said sounding relieved.

"How did you do that?" Bawly asked as he walked over to May.

"If you mean the battle the I figured that you would be taking damage from the burn slowly so I figured all we we need would be one hit to win. The problem was that I knew you'd counter me and take out Taillow even with Double Team. So I told Tallow that the moment you got close to hitting it's real body, to perform a second Double team. But to do that I needed to react instantly and calling out the move would take to long plus then you would just search for the real one again. So I secretly told Taillow this before the battle."

"So you had it use a double team within a double team. Well that was crazy but how did you know that there would be one final burn hitting Hariyama at the last second allowing you to win?" Brawly asked confused.

May responded with a nervous laugh. "Well truth be told I thought Hariyama would faint after the wing attack. I never thought that it'd still be standing. That part I just got lucky." May said

"You kidding. You lucky little girl." Brawly said

"Luck is still a part of battles though Brawly." Bruno said with a smirk

"I know I'm just saying it's impressive. Well babe you beat me and that more than earns you this knuckle badge." he said holding out his hand.

May held her own hand out and Brawly dropped something into it. May looked and saw a small badge that looked like a boxing glove.

Bruno walked over to May also and said "you've got potential kid. Keep following this road and I'm sure you'll go far."

"Thank you. Both of you." May said to the two men.

May left the gym and skipped all the way to the pokemon center.

While Torchic and Taillow were getting healed up May decided to call her dad.

May brought up his number in her PokeNav and called it.

"Hello?" her dad's voice said.

"Dad! I got my second badge!" May practically shrieked into the PokeNav.

"That's my girl! Great job. THough I doubt that it was easy." he said.

"You could say that again. Brawly beat me the first time but I trained with Torchic and Taillow for four days and I challenged him again and beat him!" May said.

"There's nothing wrong with losing the first time. All that matters is that you never give up. I'm proud of you baby girl." Norman said.

"Thanks dad and I will get even stronger." May said

"I know you will. Where are you going next?" he asked.

May checked her PokeNav map and decided the closest gym was north of Slateport City "I'll go to Mauville city then make my way to Lavaridge Town." May said.

"Well since you're going to Mauville you should check in on Wally and see how he's doing. He's at his uncles house in Verdanturf Town."

"Wally's there. Man that's great. I can't wait to see him." May said sounding excited.

"Sorry May a challenger just walked in so I have to go." Norman said.

"Ok dad I'll talk to you soon." May said.

"Ok. And sweetie." Norman said.

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm so proud of you. Keep trying hard and aim for the top." Norman said as he hung up the phone feeling proud of his daughter for overcoming a big obstacle so far in her life.


	16. Chapter 16

May was now currently on her way to Slateport City. After learning that the only other way to get to Mauville City was to fly, she'd asked Mr. Briney if he wouldn't mind taking her to Slateport City.

Fight now Taillow was up in the air flying around and practicing his double team move. Ralts was teleporting around Poochyena annoying him for her own amusement. Torchic however was sitting near the edge on the boat looking miserable.

May however was really happy. Mr. Briney had asked if she wanted to drive his boat.

She'd been driving for about twenty minutes and was really getting the hang of it.

"Ok May you'd better let me take over for now. There are quite a few large rocks near Slateport." Mr. Briney said.

Soon after Mr. Briney got them through the rocks May could see Slateport.

Mr. Briney brought them in to the docks and they disembarked.

"Well May here we are. Slateport City!" Mr. Briney said.

"Its nice." May replied looking around.

"Three places I'd recommend visiting are the ship yards, the market, and the Oceanic Museum which should be opening in a few minutes." Mr. Briney said.

"I think I'll go to the ship yard. Steven might still be there." May said.

"Well child we probably won't see each other for a while so until then do take care." he said.

"Wingull." Peeko said landing on May's shoulder and wrapping her wings around her head.

"You be good Peeko. And keep the old man out of trouble." May said.

Wingull nodded and flapped back to Mr. Briney's shoulder.

As luck would have it, the shipyard was close to the dock meaning May wouldn't have to wander the city for hours like she usually did.

She entered the building and saw the frame of a ship that looked as big as the Wailord she'd seen on the way to Dewford Town.

"Excuse me. Are you looking for something?" a man in a lab coat asked.

"Yes I'm just wondering if Steven Stone is still here?" May asked.

"Yes actually. He and Captain Stern went to the Museum not ten minutes ago." the man said.

"Thank you." May said before leaving and going to the Museum.

When May arrived she was in for a shock. There was a line outside and everyone in it was wearing the same outfit as the thug who had tried to steal from Donald. Team Aqua.

May swallowed and went to the back of the line.

"What are we even here for?" May overheard one say.

"We're here to get those papers from that captain." another one answered.

"I have to find Captain Stern and warn him and Steven." May said.

Thankfully the line moved fast and May was in the museum in moments. She glanced around and only saw Team Aqua thugs so May walked to the stairs and went up to the second level.

On the second floor there were only two people and thankfully neither of them were wearing Team Aqua clothes.

"Steven! Captain!" May said as she ran over to them.

"May? What are you doing here?" Steven asked.

"You have to get out of here! Team Aqua is down stairs and they're here to steal some papers from you." May said.

"Little brat." a deep voice said.

Turning around, May saw two Team Aqua members standing away from them.

One was a woman with dark skin, and wore a shirt that exposed her stomach and tight blue pants. The other was a dark skinned, shirtless, giant. On his chest was a tattoo of the Team Aqua symbol.

"Give us the papers we want and we won't have to get violent. Right Shelly?"

"That's right Matt. Now what's it going to be?" the woman named Shelly asked.

Steven walked forward and said "go away and you won't have to deal with me."

"We're not afraid of you Stone. We'll go through you if we have to." Shelly said.

May stepped forward "if you want Captain Stern you have to go through both of us."

Both Matt and Shelly let out huge laughs at that making May pout.

"No May I want you to stand back." Steven calmly said.

"But I can help." May insisted.

"I know you can but I can handle these two on my own." Steven said.

"Fine. And to be honest I am so glad you chose the hard way." Shelly said.

Steven grabbed a pokeball from his belt and said "Aggron stand strong!"

"Aggron!" the pokemon roared loudly making May clasp her hands to her ears while adopting a look of fear.

Steven saw the look on May's face and said "don't be afraid May. This isn't the same Aggron."

This Aggron was easily bigger then the one that attacked her in the caves and it also had what looked like a necklace around its neck with a stone attached to the it. The stone colored white and silver.

"This will be too easy. Crawduant let's go!" Matt said.

Out of the pokeball was a giant red pokemon with gigantic claws. It also had two smaller claws and two big legs.

"Craw!" it said snapping it's claws menacingly.

"And for me I'll go with Walrein!" Shelly said releasing her own pokemon.

Walrein was another giant pokemon with blue skin, two giant fangs, and fur around its entire head.

"I'm going to give the two of you one more chance to leave." Steven said.

"I think I'll take my chances." Matt said.

Steven sighed and rolled the the sleeve on his left arm to reveal what looked like a bracelet with a shiny gem in it.

"Ok Aggron it's time to mega evolve!" Steven said before pressing down on the gem.

Aggron started to glow so bright that May had to look away. When the light died down Aggron was still there but it looked different.

It was bulkier and it looked more armored then before. The two horns it had on its forehead were smaller and it also gained a large horn on its nose that looked like it could cut through anything. It also had a spike on its chin and two on its arms.

"What?" Matt and Shelly said with surprise.

"Remember I did give you a chance to run." Steven said.

"So your Aggron's different. Big deal. Crawduant brick break!" Matt said.

Crawduant ran forward, it's giant claw glowing white as it slammed Aggron with it.

And Aggron didn't react at all.

"What?" Matt said in surprise.

"Walrein use blizzard!" Shelly said.

"Walrein!" it said before opening it's mouth and launching a powerful blast of ice and wind that struck Aggron, Steven, May, and Captain Stern.

Aggron and Steven didn't react to the cold at all but May and Captain Stern started to shiver.

"What?" Shelly said also in surprise.

Steven smirked and said "Aggron flash cannon."

Aggron launched a powerful silver beam from its mouth that struck Walrein and sent it flying into a nearby wall.

"Walrein!" Shelly said.

"Crawduant brick break again!" Matt said.

Crawduant ran forward with both of its claws glowing white and repeatedly struck Aggron. But to Matt and Crawdaunts frustration Aggron didn't seem to be feeling the strikes at all.

"Grab Crawduant." Steven said.

Aggron moved and picked up Crawduant by its claws leaving it dangling in Aggron's grip.

"Dark pulse!" Matt said.

Crawduant launched a beam of purple swirling circles from the blue stripes on its throat that hit Aggron point blank in the face.

However to everyone's astonishment Aggron didn't react at all.

"Let's return the face Aggron. Hyper beam." Steven said.

Aggron launched a powerful orange beam from its mouth that struck Crawduant and sent it flying into several glass cases before hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

Steven walked forward and Aggron lowered it's head, allowing Steven to pet it before he looked at Shelly and Matt and said "you've lost. Take your pokemon and leave."

"Shelly. Matty. I am so disappointed in you two." a new voice said.

Coming up the stairs was a man who was even bigger then Matt both in height and muscle mass.

The man wore a one piece suit that was dark blue. On his legs he had light blue patterns on both legs and on his waist he had a gold belt with six pokeballs attached to them. He also had a gold necklace that had the same colorful stone that Steven had on his wrist.

"Archie." Matt and Shelly said.

Archie walked over to them and then looked at Steven and his Aggron and had an impressed look on his face "mega evolution. Impressive."

"Thank you." Steven said.

"I came up here to see what was taking so long and now I know. Shelly Matt go meet up with Amber at the falls." Archie said.

Both Shelly and Matt nodded and returned their pokemon before leaving.

Archie looked followed them to the stairs before he looked back and said "do not interfere with out affairs again."

Once they were sure Team Aqua was gone Steven touched his bracelet again and his Aggron returned to normal.

"Excellent as always Aggron." Steven said.

"Aggron." the steel type said before it started to gently nuzzle Steven.

"What was that?!" May practically shrieked.

Steven chuckled and said "what you just saw was a process called mega evolution. It evolves a pokemon beyond their final evolution form." Steven said.

"That. Is. Amazing!" May almost shouted in awe.

Steven chuckled before turning to Captain Stern "Captain are you alright?" Steven asked.

"Don't worry about me my boy. I'm fine." the Captain said.

"Good. But I think this has been enough excitement for one day. Its time to get you back to the shipyards." Steven said.

Steven lead the Captain to the stairs. Before he went down he turned to May and threw a stone at her.

May easily caught it and looked it over. The stone was the color of a bright flame and was warm to the touch "what's this?" she asked.

"You'll figure it out." Steven said giving her a smile before following the Captain down the stairs.

**A/N mega evolution that's right.**

**Anyone who reads my Leafgreen story probably should have expected this.**

**That's all I wanted to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	17. Chapter 17

"So your telling me if I give this herb to one of my pokemon that's been injured, a few seconds later they'll be all healed up?" May asked the person behind the stall.

"That's correct dear." the woman said.

"Wow. I'll take six of them." May said.

Soon after May left the market with six herbs in her pocket. She then pulled up the map on her PokeNav and decided where to go next.

"Well what do you know. Its you again." a voice said startling May.

May whipped her head around and was face to face with that Scott guy. May jumped backwards and said "personal space!"

"So you managed to get all the way out here huh?" Scott said.

"And you've managed to creep me out again." May said.

"I apologize for that. But I recognized you and I wanted to evaluate your skills for myself." Scott said.

"What? You want to have a battle with me?" May asked.

"Who me? No I'm not a trainer. I'm a business man. But if your interested I can take you to the Battle Tent that I just opened." Scott offered.

"Ok. But if you start getting creepy again I'll have my Torchic fry you." May said grabbing Torchic's pokeball for good measure.

"Understood follow me." Scott said.

May followed the strange man to a brightly colored tent with a pokeball sign above the doorway.

"Well kid here's the Battle Tent. Come on I'll give you the tour." Scott said opening the door for her.

May entered the tent and saw that there was a few people in the stands watching a battle taking place.

"So kid what do you say? You want to test your skills in the Battle Tent?" Scott asked.

May felt equal parts excitement and stage fright but she turned to Scott and nodded "let's do it."

The battle was over quickly and May walked to the position and Scott walked into the centre with a microphone in his hand.

"Ok ladies and gentleman we have someone new joining us here in the Battle Tent let's give May here a warm welcome." Scott said into the microphone.

There was a round of polite applause for May who waved sheeply.

"Now let's give a round of applause for May's opponent. A man many of us know and love Ronon Dex!" Scott said.

A man walked to the other position. He was pretty big and his arms were packed with muscles. He also had dreadlocks and was in the process of pulling them into a ponytail.

"Now I'll explain the rules for our new friend here. The battles are one on one with no substitutions. Other then that anything goes." Scott explained to May.

"Come on Scott let's get on with it." Ronon said while throwing a pokeball into the air and catching it without looking.

"Impatient aren't we? Very well. Let's see your pokemon then!" Scott said.

Ronon caught his pokeball and threw it releasing a frightening pokemon with white hair covering it's face and flowed all down its back. A brown body with a pointed nose and three leafs where it's hands and fingers should be.

"Shiftry!" it roared.

"Looks like a grass type." May said to herself before grabbing her pokeball and said "Torchic let's go!"

"Torchic." the little fire type chirped.

Shiftry took one look at Torchic and let out a loud bellowing laugh.

Torchic puffed out his chest in annoyance and anger "Torchic Torchic Tor Tor!" he chirped angrily.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it's time for the battle to begin!" Scott said.

"First moves yours." Ronon said.

"Fine. Torchic use ember!" May said.

"Torchic!" the little fire type said before launching several fireballs at the grass type.

"Blow them away." Ronon said.

With one flap of the leafs on its hand, Shiftry summoned a powerful gust of wind that sent the ember attack back at Torchic.

"Dodge them!" May said.

Torchic awkwardly dodge the ember sent back at him making him look like someone who was trying to dance while drunk.

Torchic's funny dodging caused some people in the stands to chuckle.

"Flame charge!" May said.

"Torchic!" he shouted while running forward with his entire body surrounded in flames and hit Shiftry with a flaming tackle.

Shiftry stumbled back from the impact and growled at Torchic.

"Shadow ball." Ronon said.

Shiftry formed a black ball in front of its mouth that then flew at Torchic. However thanks to the speed boost he received from his flame charge made avoided the shadow ball easier.

"Extrasensory." Ronon said.

Shiftry launched a rainbow colored beam from its mouth that hit Torchic and sent him flying through the air.

"Torchic!" May said with worry as Torchic skidded along the ground.

Torchic however wasn't done yet and got back to his feet and chirped angrily.

"Pretty resilient for such a tiny pokemon." Ronon said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Now Torchic use flame charge!" May said.

"Fire shadow ball rapidly." Ronon said.

Torchic took off running at Shiftry while his body became surrounded in flames. Shiftry however was rapidly firing shadow balls at Torchic.

"Keep running and dodge them!" May said.

Without breaking his charge Torchic ran from side to side to avoid the shadow balls and once he was close enough hit Shiftry with another flaming tackle.

"Aerial ace." Ronon said.

Shiftry flew, literally flew, forward and slammed into Torchic while leaving a white streak of light in its wake.

Torchic was sent rolling backwards from the hit but he was still determined to win this for May.

"Alright Torchic get in close and use peck!" May said.

Thanks to the extra speed from two flame charges, Torchic quickly closed the distance between the two but to May's surprise Torchic rose off the ground and became surrounded in a white light just like Shiftry had moments ago and slammed into the grass type and made it grunt "Shift!"

"Well look at that. That little Torchic went and learned aerial ace." Ronon said.

"Thats great Torchic." May said happily.

"Torchic." he replied with his head held high with pride.

"Alright let's give it another aerial ace!" May said.

Torchic ran forward and was soon in the air. But unlike before he started wobbling and slammed into the ground.

"Torchic! Are you ok?!" May asked with worry.

Torchic rose up and nodded back while looking embarrassed.

"Looks like it still needs some work." Ronon said.

"Flame charge!" May said.

Torchic ran at Shiftry while becoming surrounded with flames again.

"Dodge and use leaf storm!" Ronon said finally raising his voice.

Shiftry jumped high into the air, it's leafs now glowing green and it launched what looked like thousand of leafs at Torchic.

Looking at the onslaught of leafs May got a some what crazy idea.

"Torchic up into the leaf storm while using flame charge!" May said.

Torchic nodded and became surrounded in flames before jumping into the storm and then disappearing from view.

For several seconds the only sound that anyone could hear was the sound of the leafs flying around but then they heard the sound "Shift!"

The leafs then fell to the ground along with two pokemon.

Torchic landed on his feet while Shiftry landed on its back.

"Yes! That was perfect Torchic!" May shouted happily.

"Torchic Tor!" Torchic said while jumping for joy.

"Shift. Shift." Shiftry grunted while getting back to its feet.

"Aerial ace!" Ronon said.

"Flame charge!" May said.

Both pokemon faced each other and flew at the other, Shiftry surrounded in a white light while Torchic was surrounded with flames and the clashed causing a loud explosion that created a lot of smoke.

When the smoke cleared both pokemon were down and it was clear they weren't getting back up.

Scott lowered his sunglasses. Almost as if didn't believe what he was seeing. However we quickly regained his composure and said "well looks like this battles a draw!"

May ran to her Torchic and picked him up "Torchic? Torchic?" May said.

May then placed him down and opened her backpack and pulled out one of the herbs she'd bought and said "I hope this works."

She then opened Torchic's beak and placed the herb in it.

Seconds later May could visibly see all of the injures Torchic had sustained vanish and Torchic woke up and instantly started spitting out the herb.

"Torchic!" May said picking up her starter and hugging him.

"Well kid I sure was wrong about you. You've got potential in you." Scott said while offering his hand to her.

May took his hand and was helped up and said "thanks Scott."

Scott smiled and said "your welcome. And if your interested I have two other Battle Tents in Verdanturf Town and the other one in Fallarbor Town."

"Well I'm going to Verdanturf Town next to see a friend who lives there." May said.

"Just to warn you, the rules there are different then the rules here. Same with the Tent in Fallarbor Town." Scott said.

"What's different about them?" May asked.

"You'll just have to go see for yourself." Scott said before laughing at May's pout.

"Actually May there's going to be a small tournament in the Verandturf Town Battle Tent in a couple of weeks." Scott said.

"I am so there." May said with a smile.

"Excellent." Scott replied with a smile.

**A/N well we've run into Scott again and we've gotten to see the Battle Tent which I decided to throw in for kicks.**

**Now that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Ok Torchic let's just try aerial ace one more time." May said.

"Tor." Torchic chirped not sounding to confident.

"You'll get it Torchic you just need to practice." May said.

Torchic huffed and started running forward as fast as he could. Soon he became surrounded in a white light and his feet hit the ground and started flying forward like he did before.

Unfortunately Torchic started wobbling and crashed into the ground.

Poochyena and Ralts both snickered at Torchic's latest attempt at aerial ace.

Taillow however didn't think it was funny "Taillow!" he chirped angrily at the two.

May walked over to Torchic who was just sitting on the ground upset at his latest failed attempt at aerial ace.

May picked him up and said "don't worry Torchic. I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

"Torchic." the little fire type chirped.

May returned her starter pokemon and looked over at Ralts and Poochyena "Just because Torchic didn't get it doesn't give you two permission to laugh at him." she scolded before returning the two.

Taillow landed on top of her head and sat down.

May reached up and stroked Taillow's little head "and thank you for sticking up for Torchic." she said.

"Taillow." he said.

"Well this was a nice little rest but its time to move on to Mauville." May said continuing on route 110.

Along the way May saw a big metal road that was up in the air supported by huge metal pillars.

"I wonder what that is." May wondered.

"That's the Seaside Cycling Road." a familiar voice said.

May whipped her head around so quickly Taillow fell off of her head and started chirping angrily at her.

A familiar white haired boy was walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Brendan!" May said with a smile on her own face.

"Hey May how's it going?" Brendan asked.

Taillow upset at being ignored when he was angry flew up to May and started pecking her.

"Taillow what? Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" May said covering her face with one hand while reaching for Taillow's pokeball with the other.

Brendan started to whistle a strange tune and Taillow stopping pecking her and flew over to Brendan and landed on his arm.

"What just happened?" May asked.

"Some flying pokemon respond well to a whistle. I'm just lucky that he liked that tune." Brendan said.

May returned Taillow and said "yeah very lucky."

"So May what are you doing here? For that matter how did you get here?" Brendan asked.

"I saved Mr. Briney's Wingull and I asked him if he'd take me to Dewford Town and then I asked if he'd take me to Slateport and he agreed." May explained.

"Wow. Looks like you've had quite the adventure." Brendan said.

"Yep and I got a new badge and Taillow since you last saw me." May said proudly.

"I'm guessing you got the new badge from Brawly in Dewford?" Brendan guessed.

"Yep. He beat me on my first try but I got him the second time. It was close though." May said.

"And now your heading for Mauville to battle Wattson." Brendan said.

"Right again." May said with a smile.

"Well then let's see if your ready for Wattson. Battle me." Brendan said.

"Battle you?" May repeated.

"Yeah to see if your ready because if you can't beat me then there's no way you'd be able to beat Wattson." Brendan said.

May though over what he said and then nodded "ok then."

"Great and after we battle I have a surprise for you." Brendan said.

May's eyes widened at that "surprise? What surprise? Tell me please!" she pleaded putting on a small pout for extra effect.

"After we battle." Brendan said.

"Meanie." May said making Brendan laugh.

They both took a position and May said "two on two should be good."

Brendan nodded and said "Linoone let's go!"

"Noone!" it said being released.

May looked at the Linoone and couldn't help but think that it looked similar to a Zigzagoon "must be the evolved form." she thought.

"So who are you choosing?" Brendan asked.

"Torchic let's go!" May said.

"Going with your starter already? Risky move." Brendan said.

"Maybe, maybe not." May said.

"Linoone use slash!" Brendan said.

"Flame charge!" May said.

Linoone shot forward fairly quickly, Torchic on the other had was stomping it's feet rapidly kicking up dirt before he too started running forward quickly too. When Linoone got close the claws on its left leg started to glow white and also grew to three times their length and slashed at the flame covered Torchic.

When the attack met both pokemon were sent flying backwards. Torchic landed on his feet while Linoone landed on its side but was on its feet in a flash.

"Wow. Torchic's gotten way more powerful then before." Brendan complemented.

"Torchic." the little fire type said sticking out his chest proudly.

"Ok Torchic follow up with an ember!" May said.

"Dodge with quick attack!" Brendan said.

Linoone quickly avoided the ember and started running right at Torchic.

"Stop it with ember!" May said.

"Tor!" Torchic said before launching another barrage of small fire balls but Linoone leapt to the side and continued running.

"Keep going!" May said.

"Chic!" Torchic said before launching another ember attack at Linoone who dodged to the side like before. Every other ember that Torchic launched was easily dodged by Linoone who quickly slammed into Torchic and sent him rolling backwards.

"Torchic!" May said.

"Great hit Linoone!" Brendan said.

But it was going to take more then one quick attack to finish off Torchic. The little fire type was back to his feet quickly and chirped "Torchic!"

"Ok Linoone iron tail!" Brendan said.

"Flame charge!" May said.

Torchic quickly stamped the ground again before shooting forward while surrounded with flames. Linoone on the other hand leapt into the air and spun several times before falling tail first.

Linoon's glowing silver tail and Torchic's flaming charge met and like before both attacks were canceled out and both pokemon were sent flying back only this time both landed on their feet.

"Slash!" Brendan said.

"Dodge them!" May said.

Linoon quickly closed the distance between them and started to rapidly slash at Torchic with it's front two legs.

Torchic however was easily dodging them thanks to the speed boost he got from the two flame charges he'd done.

"If you see an opening his back with peck!" May said.

Torchic continued dodging Linoone's strikes and occasionally got in his own hits.

Unfortunately for Torchic dodging rapid strikes was tiring and he started to slow down and that's when Linoone landed a hit.

"Tor!" Torchic grunted in pain.

"Ok Linoone use iron tail!" Brendan said.

Linoone quickly spun around and whipped it's now metalic silver tail at Torchic and sent him flying.

"Torchic! Are you ok?" May asked.

Torchic got back to his feet but not as fast as before.

"That's one tough fire type." Brendan stated.

"Linoone Noon." Linoone said in agreement.

"Torchic let's see if you can pull it off now. Use aerial ace!" May said.

Torchic let out a sight but ran straight at Linoone as fast as he could. Half way there he became surrounded in a white light and his feet left the ground.

Unfortunately that's when things went wrong. Torchic started wobbling and hit the ground like he did before.

May swore underneath her breath and said "are you ok Torchic?"

Linoone quickly ran over and helped Torchic to his feet "Noone? Linoone Noone?" it said.

"Torchic Tor Tor." Torchic said while spitting out dirt before he gave Linoone a happy chirp.

"Wow that was nice." May said.

"That's how Linoone is. He's a helpful pokemon. Even to his opponents." Brendan said.

"Torchic do you still want to keep going?" May asked.

Torchic spun around and puffed his chest proudly "Torchic." he said with a nod.

"Ok then flame charge!" May said.

"Thunderbolt!" Brendan said.

Torchic stamped his feet rapidly before shooting forward his body surrounded with flames. Linoone launched a strong bolt from its body that hit Torchic mid charge.

Torchic cried out when the thunderbolt hit "Tor! Chic!" he cried out.

However Torchic continued his charge, pushing the thunderbolt back and running forward and slammed into Linoone and sent it flying.

"Before it can get back up use ember full strength!" May said.

"Torchic!" the fire type said before launching a strong barrage of fireballs at Linoone who was slowly getting up.

"Noone!" Linoone cried while being pelted with fireballs and collapsed.

"Yes!" May said happily.

Torchic however didn't cheer with May. Instead he ran over to Linoone and tried to help Linoone up as best he could.

May couldn't help but laugh at that "looks like Torchic wants to return to favor." she said.

Torchic managed to get one of Linoone's legs over his shoulder and helped it back to its feet.

Brendan walked over and picked up Linoone with one hand. With his other he petted Torchic "thank you Torchic." he said.

"Tor." Torchic said with a nod before going back over to May.

"Well you beat Linoon but let's see you handle this!" Brendan said throwing out a pokeball and releasing another pokemon May didn't recognize.

The pokemon was light blue and stood on two legs. It had a black fin on its head that stood up and orange gills on its cheeks and two fins on its back that served as tails.

"Marshtomp!" it said stomping a foot.

"Your Mudkip evolved?" May asked.

"Yep. Happened a week ago." Brendan answered.

"Marsh." Marshtomp said with a nod.

"Torchic return." May said returning her fire type and grabbed another pokeball and said "Poochyena let's go!"

The small dark type howled once he was released.

"Ok let's see how your Poochyena does." Brendan said.

"Let me show you. Poochyena tackle!" May said.

Poochyena shot right at Marshtomp and slammed right into its stomach.

The water type however flexed it's stomach and bounced the dark type away.

"What?" May asked.

"Your going to need a lot more then that to take down Marshtomp." Brendan said.

"Tackle again!" May said.

Poochyena ran straight for Marshtomp's stomach again and was bounced off it like before.

"Ok Marshtomp use water gun!" Brendan said.

"Double team!" May said.

Poochyena created several copies of himself that scattered around Marshtomp who launched a water gun at what it thought was the real Poochyena. Unfortunately it turned out to be a copy.

"Ice fang!" May said.

The real Poochyena ran forward with ice coating his fangs and bit down on Marshtomp arm with a snarl.

"Marsh!" Marshtomp cried while trying to free it's arm.

"Hit Poochyena with a brick break!" Brendan said.

Marshtomp's other hand started to glow and it hit Poochyena with a strong chop and made Poochyena release his grip.

"Get away before Marshtomp can hit you again!" May said.

Marshtomp tried to follow up with another strike but Poochyena leapt out of range.

"Water gun!" Brendan said.

"Double team again!" May said.

"Spin." Brendan said.

Once there were Poochyena surrounding Marshtomp the water type started to spin while shooting water and managed to hit the real Poochyena.

"Follow up with a brick break!" Brendan said.

"Dodge it!" May said.

Marshtomp brought it's hand down on Poochyena but the dark type only just managed to avoid it.

"Ice fang!" May said.

Poochyena snarled and bit down on Marshtomp's arm again. The water type started to jerk it's arm around in an attempt to dislodge the dark type.

"Water gun!" Brendan said.

Marshtomp launched a jet of water at Poochyena who was still clamped down on Marshtomp's arm and sent him sliding along the ground from the force of the water gun.

When Poochyena got back to his feet his fur was caked with mud and dirt.

Poochyena shook his body and sent mud flying from his fur.

"Do you know how long it's going to take me to clean his fur?"

"Sorry about that." Brendan said with an apologetic smile.

"Poochyena use tackle!" May said.

"Bounce it back and follow up with brick break!" Brendan said.

May smirked and waited until Poochyena got close and then said "double team."

Poochyena split himself into several copies before jumping at Marshtomp.

The real Poochyena ran behind Marshtomp and slammed into it from behind causing Marshtomp to hit the ground.

"Pooch. Pooch. Pooch." Poochyena panted with his tongue hanging out.

However Marshtomp wasn't through yet and pushed himself to his feet and turned to Poochyena.

"Brick break!" Brendan said.

"Dodge it!" May cried.

Poochyena too tired to dodge the brick break and howled in pain and was sent sliding to May's feet.

"Poochyena!" May said with concern kneeling down and picking him up.

"Pooch." he muttered before falling unconscious.

May brushed away some of the dirt that was around Poochyena's eyes "you did a great job Poochyena." she muttered before returning her dark type.

"You know there's no shame in surrendering." Brendan said.

May immediately shook her head "my dad's always told me to never give up and to keep trying no matter how tough things seem." May said.

"Wise words." Brendan said sagely.

"Torchic let's go!" May said.

"Torchic." the fire type chirped.

"Ok Torchic Marshtomp's taken a lot of damage from Poochyena so we still have a chance to win this." May said.

"Tor." Torchic said.

"Alright let's start with flame charge!" May said.

Torchic stomped his feet rapidly and then shot forward at Marshtomp with his body surrounded in flames and hit the water type in the chest and quickly got out of range.

"Why would you use a fire move against Marshtomp?" Brendan asked.

May just smiled and said "flame charge again!"

Torchic shot forward again. His body shrouded in flames and quickly slammed into Marshtomp.

"Our turn. Marshtomp water gun!" Brendan said.

"Marsh!" Marshtomp said launching a jet of water at Torchic who dodged it easily.

Brendan then hit his head with the palm of his head "I'm an idiot. Flame charge increases the users speed." he said.

"I was wondering if you'd catch on." May teased.

"Wonderful. Well this just got more difficult." Brendan said.

"Torchic get in close and use peck!" May said.

Torchic quickly cleared the distance between himself and Marshtomp and started to rapidly peck Marshtomp's face and neck.

"Get rid of Torchic with brick break!" Brendan said.

Marshtomp had one hand and covering it's eyes to protect them from Torchic's pecking barrage. Its other hand was swinging around wildly in an attempt to hit Torchic.

"Dig!" Brendan said.

Marshtomp quickly burrowed underground and escaped Torchic's barrage.

"Keep moving so Marshtomp can't get a bead on you!" May said.

Torchic took off quickly. Running in one direction only to suddenly spin around and run the way he came.

Torchic's increased speed helped because when Marshtomp did burst from the ground it missed Torchic.

"Flame charge!" May said.

Torchic shot forward again and hit Marshtomp with a flaming tackle and increased his speed even further.

"Brick break!" Brendan said.

Marshtomp started swinging it's hands wildly in an attempt to his Torchic but the little fire type was able to easily dodge them.

"Aerial ace!" May said.

Torchic shot forward white light soon surrounding his body and his feet left the ground and flew right at Marshtomp and hit the water type.

"Yes! You pulled it off Torchic!" May said happily.

"Torchic Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped happily.

"Mud shot!" Brendan said.

"Marsh!" Marshtomp said before launching a huge blob of mud at Torchic hitting the little fire type and made him cry out "Chic!"

Torchic was now covered in mud like Poochyena. However unlike Poochyena Torchic got mud in his eyes, hindering his vision.

"Tor? Tor?" Torchic said looking around while squinting.

"Brick break!" Brendan said.

"Dodge it!" May said.

Torchic leapt in a random direction in the hopes of avoiding the brick break. Unfortunately Torchic leapt towards Marshtomp who then sent him flying with a strong strike.

"Chic!" Torchic grunted when he landed and tried to open his eyes only to find his vision blurry.

"He needs to clear the dirt from his eyes." May thought.

"Water gun!" Brendan said.

May's head jerked and she said "let it hit you!"

Everyone looked surprised but Torchic trusted his trainer and stood still and was thrown back from the water gun.

Torchic got back to his feet and realized that he could see now.

"Aerial ace!" May said.

Torchic quickly flew forward while surrounded with a white light and hit Marshtomp.

"Tomp!" it cried.

Both Torchic and Marshtomp stood there. Torchic was panting heavily while covered in mud from Marshtomp's mud shot.

Marshtomp wasn't looking any better. Like Torchic, Marshtomp was covered in something. Painful looking marks that were the result of Torchic's rapid pecking barrage.

"Brick break!" Brendan said.

Marshtomp started slowly limping towards Torchic. The little fire type however bowed and turned to walk back to May.

"Torchic what are you doing?" May asked.

"He knows the battles over." Brendan said.

Marshtomp kept on limping towards Torchic and then suddenly fell forward and hit the ground.

"We won!" May cheered happily.

"Torchic!" the fire type tried to cheer but instead fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Torchic!" May cried running to her starter.

"I can't believe how much endurance that little Torchic has." Brendan said while returning his own starter.

May held her starter in her arms. Not caring that she was getting herself dirty and said "I know me either."

"We should head back to Slateport and go to the pokemon centre." Brendan stated.

"And then you can give me my surprise." May said.

Brendan chuckled and walked beside May as they both made their way back to Slateport.

"So Brendan what are you even doing out here anyway?" May asked.

"Dad heard a report about someone sighting a rare pokemon around here and sent me to investigate." Brendan said.

"Really? What pokemon?" May asked.

"Latios." Brendan said.

"What's a Latios?" May asked.

"Its a legendary pokemon that can turn invisible and fly faster then an airplane." Brendan said.

"Whoa really?" May asked.

"Yes. Actually about two years ago their was this trainer who actually managed to catch a Latios." Brendan said.

"He caught a legendary pokemon?" May said in awe.

Soon after the pair reached Slateport City and got their pokemon healed up and both were now sitting outside the pokemon centre in chairs. May had her Poochyena sitting on her lap with a comb in her hand and was attempting to get the now dried mud out of his fur.

Whenever May had to pull hard to get a chunk of dried mud out Poochyena would let out a small whimper and look up at May with big eyes.

"Don't blame me it's his fault." May said pointing the comb at Brendan.

Poochyena leapt off of May's lap and flew at Brendan with a snarl on his face.

Fortunately May was able to catch Poochyena before he could tear Brendan apart.

"Stay." May sternly said to Poochyena and continued to comb his fur. Torchic who was already clean laughed at Poochyena's failed attempt to attack Brendan.

May looked over to Brendan"so now can I have my surprise?" she asked.

"Not sure." Brendan said.

"Brendan." May whined before putting on a pout.

Brendan chuckled and said "how could I say no to such a cute face."

Hearing that made May blush and she resumed cleaning Poochyena.

Brendan stood up and grabbed a pokeball and held it out for May to take.

"What's this?" May asked.

"Remember when we first met and I promised you I'd catch you a pokemon?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah." May said with a nod of her head.

"Well I always keep my promises. So here you are. A pokemon I caught just for you." Brendan said.

May gently placed Poochyena on the ground before she jumped up and hugged Brendan "thank you thank you thank you." causing Brendan to start blushing.

"Go on and open it." he said.

May threw the pokeball and released a pokemon she hadn't seen before and that, to her surprise, come out in a dazzle of light.

It was about the size of Torchic and was blue. It had yellow markings on both sides of its head that looked like thuderbolts.

"Electrike!" it shouted.

"Whoa!" May said.

"This Electrike is really really rare." Brendan said.

"Why?" May asked.

Brendan pulled out his own pokedex and punched in a few commands and then showed May a picture of a Electrike. Only this Electrike was green.

"Why's the one in the pokedex a different color?" May asked.

"Because usually Electrike's are green. People call a pokemon like the one in front of you "shiny" pokemon.

"That explains the light show." May said.

"Exactly. Shiny pokemon are so rare that the chances of finding on are about 1/8100." Brendan said.

May jumped up and hugged Brendan again "your just giving me this super rare shiny pokemon?" she asked in disbelief.

This time Brendan hugged her back. He put his arms around her waist and gently squeezed.

**A/N well I'm surprised I managed to pull off a chapter this long.**

**Now I hope you like the cute moments between Brendan and May.**

**Also keep voting on what awesome pokemon you want May to get.**

**Aggron.**

**Flygon.**

**Salamence.**

**Once we fight Wattson that's when I'm not taking anymore votes.**

**Now that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on Torchic you did it perfectly yesterday. Aerial ace!" May said.

Torchic ran forward as fast as he could as soon his feet left the ground and he was literally flying forward. Unfortunately like yesterday Torchic started wobbling and eventually hit the ground hard.

May was completely confused. Torchic managed to use aerial ace perfectly yesterday against Brendan's Marshtomp but today he just couldn't pull it off.

May sat down and rested her head on her knees in frustration causing Torchic to come over with a worried look on his face.

May picked up her starter and nuzzled him "sorry Torchic I'm not angry at you. I'm just frustrated. You used aerial ace perfectly yesterday against Brendan's Marshtomp but for some reason you can't do it now." May said.

"Torchic." the fire type said hanging his head in shame.

May snuggled Torchic and said "don't worry Torchic. Its not your fault."

"Actually it kind of is." someone said.

Looking up May saw Brendan standing there with a pokemon hovering near his head.

"Torchic!" Torchic said angrily.

"Its not Torchic's fault." May said angrily.

Brendan held up his hands in surrender and said "sorry I mispoke."

May stood back up with Torchic in one arm and put her free arm on her hip and said "then what did you mean?"

"Torchic can't use aerial ace because he's not fast enough."

That was the last straw for Torchic. The small fire type launched a barrage of fire balls at Brendan in anger.

"Ninjask!" the pokemon hovering near Brendan said before creating a green barrier that surrounded both Brendan and itself.

"Torchic no!" May said.

"Torchic!" the fire type argued.

"Torchic he wasn't trying to be mean he was trying to help." May scolded.

Brendan looked down at Torchic and said "I'm sorry if you thought I was attacking you Torchic."

Torchic hung his head and muttered "Chic."

May petted his head "it's ok cutie."

"Now I'm going to guess that when Torchic used aerial ace the first time it was after two or three flame charges right?" Brendan guessed.

"Yes." May nodded.

"And yesterday when you told Torchic to use aerial ace on Marshtomp his speed had already been increased by three flame charges." Brendan stated.

"I think I see where your going with this." May said.

"Torchic can't use aerial ace right off the bat because he can't pick up enough speed. He needs to speed up with flame charge a few times before he can successfully use aerial ace." Brendan said.

"What about if he evolves? Would he be able to use aerial ace right away?" May asked.

"Most likely. Torchic evolves into a pokemon called Combusken and they're fast and strong." Brendan said.

"Ok then that's good to know." May said before looking at the pokemon hovering near Brendan's head.

"This is Ninjask. When I found him he'd been hit by some kind of flame attack and his wing had a nasty looking burn but I managed to fix it." Brendan said.

"And then he wanted to join you after that?" May guessed.

"Got it." he said.

"Well since I have you here can we have a practice battle? I really want to try out the new Electrike you gave me." May said.

"Sure. Ninjask, you feel like getting some exercise?" Brendan asked.

"Ninjask." it buzzed.

May put Torchic back on her shoulder and grabbed her newest pokeball and said "let's go Electrike.

When Electrike came out of its pokeball it ws surrounded in a shower of sparks. As soon as the sparks vanished everyone could see Electrike curled up and fast asleep.

Torchic leapt from May's shoulder and walked over to Electrike "Torchic." he chirped.

Electrike didn't even stir from his slumber.

Torchic started to gently peck Electrike with his beak in an attempt to wake the electric type up.

Electrike's face scrunched up in annoyance and it growled.

"Tor." Torchic said pecking Electrike slightly harder.

Electrike opened one eye to look at Torchic. Torchic was standing there and happily chirped "Torchic."

Electrike's blue fur stared to crackle with electricity and it launched a bolt at Torchic and sent him rolling backwards.

"Torchic!" May said with concern.

Torchic quickly got back to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Electrike angrily and ran back over and tried to kick the sleeping electric type.

Electrike caught Torchic's foot in its mouth blocking the kick and quickly rolled over bringing Torchic with it and slammed Torchic to the ground.

"Torchic that's enough." May said.

Torchic huffed and walked away. May however walked over to Electrike and gently shook him "excuse me Electrike?"

Electrike opened his eyes and rose his head to look at who was interrupting his nap this time "Trike?"

"Sorry about Torchic he was just trying to wake you up." May said.

"Electrike." it replied.

"And since your awake now would you like to have a battle with my friend over there?" May asked.

Electrike looked over at Brendan and Ninjask and nodded before slowly getting back to his feet and stretching everyone of his legs.

"Thank you." May said before scratching Electrike's head.

"Trike." Electrike barked happily.

May looked back over and Brendan who had a smile on his face "what?" May asked.

"Nothing. Its just I can't believe how good you are with pokemon sometimes." he said.

May returned his smile and said "thanks."

May then brought out her pokedex and scanned Electrike.

**This Electrike is a male and knows the following moves.**

**Fire fang.**

**Shock wave.**

**Quick attack.**

"First moves yours May." Brendan said.

"Ok then. Electrike use quick attack!" May said.

Electrike quickly shot forward at Ninkask. However the bug type dodged. Moving so quickly it looked like it was teleporting.

"Slash." Brendan said.

Ninjask moved again and was in front of Electrike in a heart beat and slashed at Electrike with one on its front legs and then quickly moved out of range.

"Is that Ninkask teleporting?" May asked.

Brendan laughed and said "I can see why people think that. No he's not teleporting just moves so fast that it's almost impossible to see him until he stops.

"Wonderful." May grumbled.

"Use slash again!" Brendan said.

Ninjask quickly shot forward before May could blink and slashed Electrike again before retreating to a safe distance.

"Let's try fire fang!" May said.

Electrike's mouth caught fire and he ran forward at an impressive speed and leapt into the air to try and bit down on Ninjask but the fast pokemon easily avoided the attack. Then before Electrike could reach the ground Ninjask's front two arms started glowing green and then it crossed them making an X shape. Then Ninjask got close to Electrike and slashed Electrike knocking the electric type off balance and hit the ground on his side.

"Great X-Scissor Ninjask." Brendan said.

"Nin." it buzzed happily.

"Are you ok Electrike?" May asked.

Electrike got back to his feet and nodded.

"Ok let's try shock wave!" May said.

Electrike launched a bolt from its blue fur that flew right at Ninjask. When the fast bug type tried to dodge it the bolt followed and hit Ninjask.

"What?" May asked sounding confused.

"Shock wave never misses. No matter what." Brendan explained.

"Well I just found my way to win. Electrike use shock wave again!" May said.

"Slash." Brendan said.

Before Electrike could launch his shock wave Ninjask was in front of the electric type and slashed him before anyone could blink.

"Is it getting faster?" May asked.

"That's thanks to his ability speed boost. After every attack Ninjask's speed increases." Brendan said.

"Brendan I think that's enough." May said.

"Are you sure?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah. I got to test out my new electric type." May said.

Brendan smiled and nodded calling back his Ninjask and walked forward.

May walked over and knelt down to pet her electric type and started giggling when Electrike leapt up on his legs and started licking her face.

"That tickles!" May giggled.

"Trike Trike." the electric type barked.

May returned her newest pokemon and said to Brendan "so Brendan where are you going now?" May asked.

"Mauville City actually." Brendan said.

"Really? That's where I'm going. I don't suppose you'd maybe. I mean if you wanted to. What I'm trying to say is." May stuttered while rubbing her arm.

Brendan smirked "May would you like to come with me to Mauville?" Brendan asked.

May nodded and they both started laughing.

Soon after May and Brendan started on their way to Mauville City with May telling Brendan about her adventure in Dewford Town.

Brendan got a little annoyed when May started talking about how Steven and his Metagross saved her and how she continuously talked about how cute he was.

"Brendan have you heard about a group called Team Aqua?" May asked.

Brendan gave a dismissive shrug and said "their just a gang of thugs who want the land to be engulfed by water or some nonsense like that. Why do you ask?"

May then told him about the events in the Slateport museum. About how Steven took down those two Team Aqua thugs, Shelly and Matt and about Steven's Aggron and how it "mega evolved".

"So it's true!" Brendan gasped in surprise.

"What?" May asked.

"Mega evolution. My dad's heard about it from an old friend of his but he didn't believe it. But your saying it's true?" Brendan asked.

May nodded and they continued walking in silence. Soon after however May saw a familiar face "Wally?"

Wally turned and smiled at May "hey May didn't expect to see you here." Wally said.

"What are you doing here? I though you were living with your Aunt and Uncle in Verdanturf Town." May said.

"I am but I wanted to try and get stronger so I came out here and I've been battling with my Treeko."

Wally's Treeko was standing beside him and said "Treeko." before it put a twig in its mouth.

"Really? Well I've gotten stronger too so how about a battle?" May asked.

"Great ok Treeko get ready." Wally said.

Treeko quickly ran forward and looked ready to battle.

"Poochyena let's go!" May said.

"Poochyena!" the dark type howled after being released.

"First moves yours Wally." May said.

"Thanks. Treeko use quick attack!" Wally said.

"Treeko!" the grass type said before shooting forward on all fours.

"Double team!" May said.

Poochyena flickered for a second before splitting into several dozen copies of himself that were spread out.

Treeko slammed into one of the many Poochyena's but as soon as the grass type touched him he vanished. Treeko however kept running and slammed into another one with the same effect as before.

"Tackle!" May said.

The real Poochyena ran and slammed into Treeko's side and sent the grass type sliding along the ground but he quickly flipped back up and without any word from Wally launched a barrage of seeds from his mouth that started pelting Poochyena.

"Pooch! Pooch! Pooch!" Poochyena grunted.

"Double team again!" May said.

Poochyena's body flickered again before creating several copies of himself again.

"Keep using bullet seed and spin!" Wally said.

Treeko started spinning while using bullet seed and quickly mowed down all of the copies of Poochyena and hit the real one too.

"Tackle!" May said.

"Stop spinning and use pound!" Wally said.

Treeko stopped it's spinning and it's bullet seed and then ran forward and leapt into the air and met Poochyena's tackle with his green tail.

The force of both attacks sent both pokemon flying back and hit the ground but both of them were back on their feet in a second.

"Ice fang!" May said.

"Dodge!" Wally said.

Poochyena ran forward with ice coating his fangs and tried to bite the grass type but Treeko would quickly shuffle backwards and dodge from side to side.

"Tackle!" May said.

Poochyena then quickly jerked forward and hit Treeko knocking him off balance.

"Ice fang!" May said.

Poochyena then bit down on Treeko's arm with ice on his fangs making the grass type cry out "Treeko!"

"Now throw it!" May said.

Poochyena started to spin with clamped onto Treeko's arm lifting the grass type off his feet and start flying around.

Poochyena then released Treeko and sent the grass type flying and hit the ground near Wally hard.

"Treeko!" Wally said in concern as he ran to his pokemon.

"Looks like that's it." May said.

Wally returned his pokemon and said "I guess we still have some more training to do."

"Well you still gave it your all." Brendan said with a smile.

"So Wally can you take us to Mauville City please?" May asked.

"Sure but first is something wrong with your Poochyena?" Wally asked.

"What do you mean?" May asked before turning to her pokemon and gasping.

Poochyena was evolving!

May was absolutely giddy. She'd only seen a pokemon evolve once before when one of her dad's Vigoroth evolved into a Slacking.

He grew big and his fur became shaggier. The gray fur on his back and sides turned black and his stomach turned gray.

Cute little Poochyena was gone. In his place was a frightening "Mightyena!" the newly evolved pokemon roared.

May, Brendan, and Wally had to clasp their hands to their ears because Mightyena roared so loudly.

"Your first pokemon to evolve." Brendan said.

May giggled and ran to her new Mightyena and hugged him "you evolved!" she squealed before giggling.

"Might!" Mightyena howled while his tail started wagging happily.

"You know May when a pokemon evolves sometimes they learn a new move." Brendan said.

May quickly grabbed her pokedex and scanned her Mightyena.

**Ice fang.**

**Double team.**

**Take down.**

**Iron tail.**

"You got two new moves!" May squealed again before she hugged the dark type again.

**A/N I think it was way past time for one of May's pokemon to evolve so I figured why not Poochyena?**

**That's all I have to say for now so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	20. Chapter 20

The sun was close to setting when Wally, May, and Brendan reached Mauville City.

"What's going on?" Wally asked looking around.

"What's wrong Wally?" May asked.

"The street lights. They're not on." Wally said.

"So what's the big deal?" May asked.

"Its not just the street lights. Look around there's no power anywhere." Wally said.

"So? Mauville's had a black out. It use to happen all the time in the summer back in Olivine." May said.

"No May you don't get it. Wattson's an electrical genius. He taught some of the best engineers in the world. There was a man Volkner, who came all the way here from Sinnoh just to learn from him. Their's no way something like a blackout could happen to something Wattson designed." Brendan said.

"Well then maybe we should go see Wattson our selfs." May said.

The three of them ran to the gym with Wally leading them and found a small mob outside the gym.

"Wattson you assured us that this would never happen!" one person shouted.

"People people please! Calm down!" an elderly voice said.

Wally pushed himself to the front of the crowd with May and Brendan behind him and said "Wattson what's going on?"

Wattson was an old man with white hair and with a white beard. He wore yellow pants and a brown jacket and had a look of concern on his face.

"Ah Wally good I could use your help somethings happened to the generator in New Mauville and I'd like someone to come with me to check it out." Wattson said.

"I'll go." May said walking forward.

Wattson looked at May and asked "who are you?"

"She's the daughter of the new gym leader in Petalburg City." Wally said.

"Ah yes I met with Norman several times. Nice young man who speaks very highly of his daughter May I believe is her name." Wattson said.

"That sounds like my daddy." May said happily.

"And who are you son?" Wattson asked Brendan.

"I'm Brendan Birch." Brendan said.

"Ah yes I thought you looked familiar. Well if you want to accompany me I won't turn away help." Wattson said before walking through the crowd in the direction of route 110. May and Brendan following close behind him Wally being unable to because he didn't want to worry his Aunt and Uncle.

After a short walk Wattson lead them to a big metal door on the side of a mountain.

"What's this door doing here?" May asked.

"This is the entrance to the power plant that powers all of the electricity in Mauville City." Wattson said before in putting a code in a scanner causing the door to open revealing total darkness.

"Looks like the back up generator's been affected to." Wattson muttered to himself before grabbing a pokeball and said "Magnizone come out!"

"Magnizone!" the pokemon warbled.

Magnizone was a large pokemon that floated in the air and had two magnets attached to itself.

"Magnizone light it up!" Wattson said.

Magnizone then started glowing brightly and hovered forward with the four trainers close behind it.

The trainers followed Magnizone down a ramp and as soon as they reached the main floor Wattson cursed.

"What's wrong Wattson?" May asked.

"This place has flooded. That explains why the power shut off." Wattson said.

"What do you mean?" Brendan asked.

"When I designed these generators I installed scanners in all of them. If they ever detected water they would automatically shut themselves off so they wouldn't react and cause an explosion."

"Wow. That's smart thinking." May said.

"I told you he's a genius." Brendan said.

"I wouldn't go that far son. But as long as this waters here I'm going to ask you three to not send out any pokemon with electric attacks. Being electrocuted is a real shocking experience." Wattson said before throwing his head back and laughing.

May couldn't help but laugh at the terrible joke and Brendan soon joined in.

"Magnizone I still need you to light the way but please don't use any electric attacks please." Wattson said to his floating pokemon.

"Zone." Magnizone said.

The ground followed Wattson who obviously knew his way around and the eventually came to a metal wall that was cracked and leaking water.

"What in the world caused this?" Wattson asked looking at the damaged wall.

Wattson then looked back at the three of them "do any of you have any fire types with you?"

Wally shook his head but both May and Brendan nodded.

"Could you send them out please?" Wattson asked.

May released her Torchic who leapt onto her shoulder so he wouldn't get wet.

Brendan released a fire type May hadn't seen before.

The pokemon had a large black shell on its back that looked like it was made of rocks. It stood on four legs red/brown legs and had gray bands on its legs and neck.

"Torkoal!" the pokemon said before shooting out black smoke from its nose and the holes on its shell.

"Now could you have your pokemon launch their attacks at the wall until the metal melt and covers the leak?" Wattson asked.

"Sure." May and Brendan answered.

"Ok Torchic use ember at the wall and give it all you've got!" May said.

The left side of May's face felt warm from the ember attack Torchic was launching at the wall.

"Torkoal aim where Torchic's hitting and use flamethrower!" Brendan said.

"Torkoal. Torkoal!" the fire type said before launching a strong flamethrower at the same spot Torchic was hitting.

Unfortunately the metal was strong and and the process was a slow one.

"Torkoal let's crank it up a bit. Use inferno!" Brendan said.

Torkoal stopped it's flamethrower for a second before taking a beep breath and launching a bright blue jet of flames from its mouth and quickly started heating up the metal and caused it to melt and quickly covered up the leak.

Wattson let out another loud laugh and placed his hand on Brendan's shoulder and said "great job my boy."

"Torkoal!" the fire type huffed, unintentionally letting out another puff of black smoke.

"And of course you did excellent too." Wattson said stroking the head of the fire type.

They continued onward and soon reached the main generator and discovered why all of the power was out.

Their was a large yellow and black pokemon there and it looked like it was draining electricity directly from the main generator.

"What is that?" May asked as soon as she saw the pokemon.

"An Electivire. Not something you usually see here in Hoenn." Wattson said.

"Well it looks like it's drawing power directly from the main generator. We have to stop it." Brendan said.

"Agreed but be careful. Electivire's are are nasty by nature and they're powerful fighters." Wattson warned before walking forward with May and Brendan behind him.

Electivire heard the splashing sound of water and turned to look at the three humans and stopped drawing electricity from the generator and snarled "Vire!"

"Electivire I know your happy about this all you can eat buffet but I can't let you stay." Wattson kindly said.

"Electivire!" the electric type snarled.

May and Brendan already had a pokeball in their hand and they were waiting for Electivire to make a move.

"If you don't leave this place then we'll be forced to make you. This is your last chance." Wattson said.

Electivire laughed at Wattson's threat and cracked it's knuckles.

Wattson sighed and grabbed a pokeball and said "Manectric I choose you."

That was it for May and Brendan and they both released their pokemon. Brendan releasing his Marshtomp and May releasing her new Mightyena.

Electivire didn't look intimated at all despite being out numbered.

"Mightyena use take down!" May said.

Mightyena shot forward and quickly delivered a wild tackle that hit Electivire but didn't look like it caused the electric type much harm.

Mightyena then let out a painful yelp from the recoil damage.

Electivire then hit Mightyena with a strong punch then sent the dark type flying backwards.

"Manectric use flamethrower!" Wattson said.

Manectric opened its mouth and launched a strong jet of flames at Electivire who simply ran through it and clamped Manectric's muzzle shut with its big hand.

"Manectic." the electric type muttered through its closed mouth.

"Iron tail!" May said.

Mightyena ran forward and spun hitting Electivire with his metallic silver tail and forcing the electric type to release Manectric's muzzle.

Manectric then bit down on Electivire's arm with flaming teeth and made the big electric type cry out.

"Marshtomp use mud shot!" Brendan said.

Marshtomp launched a large blob of mud from his mouth that hit Electivire in the face and covered it's eyes.

"Vire!" Electivire roared before swinging it's arms wildly in an attempt to hit something.

"Now Mightyena use take down!" May said.

"You too Marshtomp!" Brendan said.

Both pokemon ran forward and slammed into Electivire knocking the electric type into a wall with a loud clang.

"Electivire!" the electric type roared it's eyes finally clear and hit Mightyena and Marshtomp with a strong brick break knocking them both down to the water.

"Manectric signal beam!" Wattson said.

"Manectric!" the electric type said and launched a rainbow colored beam that struck Electivire in the chest and caused it to hit the wall again.

Electivire slid down the wall and didn't move again.

"Mightyena are you ok?" May asked running to her dark type.

Mightyena got back on his feet with his legs shaking and nodded at May and licked her cheek making her giggle.

Brendan also ran over to his starter to make sure he was ok as well.

Wattson congratulated his Manectric and returned it before facing the generator and started working on it.

A few seconds later the generator came back to life and the lights came back to life.

"There that should deal with the power outage for now. I'll come back tomorrow and start pumping this water out so I can get the rest of the generators working.

May and Brendan nodded "what about Electivire?" May asked.

Wattson grabbed another pokeball and said "Electabuzz come out!"

Out of the pokeball was a pokemon that looked very similar to Electivire.

"Electabuzz could you carry this Electivire out?" Wattson asked.

"Buzz." Electabuzz said with a nod before throwing Electivire over its shoulder and followed Wattson.

**A/N well we've arrived in Mauville city which means pretty soon May's going to either get an Aron, a Bagon, or a Trapinch.**

**Now keep voteing on which one you want. The score right now is.**

**Aggron 14.**

**Flygon 11.**

**Salamence 6**

**So it's looking like Aggron's going to win but Flygon is close behind.**

**Now this is how it's going to work.**

**The one with the most votes is what May's going to get. The one with the second most votes is what Brendan gets and the one with the fewest votes is what Wally's getting.**

**Now that's all I have to say so until we meet again. **

**Jaffa3 out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N as of right now there are no more votes because now May, Brendan, and Wally get their new pokemon. **

**However a lot, and I mean a lot of people wanted Brendan to have Salamence so I've decided to give him one. **

**The results, if anyone cares are as followed. **

**Aggron 17. **

**Flygon 15. **

**Salamence 6. **

**So the characters shall get the pokemon as followed. **

**May- Aron. **

**Wally- Trapinch **

**Brendan- Bagon. **

**Sorry if you don't like the results. I really hope you'll still stick around. **

May was currently behind the pokemon centre, thinking about what pokemon she'd use against Wattson. From what she had heard her opponent would have promised to be a very challenging opponent and honestly she didn't feel prepared for it at all.

Brendan was also with her giving any insight he had.

"If he sends out his Magnizone then the best pokemon to use would be a pokemon with a ground attack." he said.

May shook her head and said "That's great advice but it's a pity that I don't have any."

Brendan ran his hand through his white hair and said "then you should probably go with either Torchic or Electrike." Brendan said.

"Flame charge and fire fang." May guessed.

"No I mean tackle and spark. Of course use flame charge and fire fang. They are the most effective." Brendan said sarcastically but joking around. However May looked like she wasn't in the mood for a joke. After getting no laugh from her Brendan sighed and went on. "Hey I was kidding May. But since you don't have any pokemon that know a ground type move it looks like you'll have to win this with strength." Brendan said.

"Yea but that will only help me so far. Type advantage is great but he has a fully evolved Pokemon. I don't even know how the hell I'm supposed to beat him." May said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Well that's a problem I suppose. In fact thinking about it logically you're doomed." Brendan said.

"Thanks a bunch." May said dropping her head to the floor and looking depressed.

"Hey calm down okay. I was just agreeing with you okay. Look I'm sure if you train with your Pokemon and believe in them then you'll be fine." Brendan said trying to reassure her and fix his small mistake.

Suddenly Wally came running around the corner and ran over to the two of them while panting heavily.

May got to her feet "Wally are you ok?" she asked with worry.

Wally pulled out an inhaler from his pocket and took several puffs from it before he nodded and let out a big breath.

"No need to worry. The air around here is very clean. It does wonders for my lung." Wally said.

May hugged her green haired friend and said "good because you really scared me back in Petalburg."

Wally hugged her back and said "I'm sorry about that."

"You claim that the airs fine but you still seem in bad shape. Listen man I'm sure you're excited but you really need to calm down and take it easy or else you may hurt yourself." Brendan said.

"Sorry about that." Wally said with a weak smile.

"Just keep it safe. Anyway I wanted to ask you, how likely is it for a trainer to beat a Magnezone with a team of first stage Pokemon?" Brendan asked

"Depends what first stage are they because if they're like Torkoal then maybe it's possible though it would be hard I suppose." Wally said

"This isn't helping me. Damn it I really need to catch me a better Pokemon. Maybe one resistant to Electric types." May said.

"Huh was he asking me so I could help you out. Well then that's why I ran over here." Wally said

"So what's the rush?" May asked looking up hopefully.

"Well we have to go to route 111 right now!" Wally said.

"Why?" May asked.

"Because there's a house there with a family of three and if you're able to beat one of them then they'll give you a strong pokemon." Wally said.

"Wait a second are you talking about the Winstrate family challenge?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah you've heard of it?" Wally asked.

"Oh yeah you can either fight them one on one or if you have two friends you can have a triple battle." Brendan said.

"Triple battle?" May asked confused.

"Its when you fight with three pokemon at once. Or six trainers battle using one pokemon each." Brendan said.

May was getting really excited now and said "if the three of us work together then I'm sure we'll be able to beat this challenge."

"I doubt that May. Random question, how many triple battles have we been in." Brendan said

"Well none but-"

"But nothing. The family is used to triple and they always are challenged to them. I hear they rarely lose in triple battles because their teamwork is that top of the line." Brendan said

"But if we just try and work hard enough then I'm sure we'll do fine." May said

"Maybe but still Brendan has a point." Wally said.

"Wally not you too. Aren't you supposed to be on my side."

"I'm sorry May but if I'm being realistic then our chances aren't very good. I don't like it anymore then you do but we really don't stand much of a chance the way we are. But maybe if we were to face them individually then we'd stand a chance." Wally said.

"And on top of all that we really don't understand each others battle style perfectly. Trust me going all in for a triple battle is not a wise choice." Brendan said.

"ugh fine then. But I still want to battle them one on one." May said

"Fine by me but we will be sure to play it smart. Each of these trainers are on a whole other level than us. We'll have to use type advantage and strategy to win." Brendan said

"So you'll come with me?" Wally asked.

"Yeah let's do it!" May said.

"We're going to beat the Winstrate challenge!" Brendan said before the three ran towards route 111.

Wally lead them to a medium sized house and saw a middle aged man and woman, along with a young child and an old woman sitting outside.

"Excuse me? Are you the Winstrate family?" Brendan asked.

"Yes we are dear. I'm Laura. This is my husband Victor and that's my mother in law Nicole." Victoria said.

"Call me Nikki children." the old woman said.

"And I'm Amy." the young girl chirped.

"Are you here to try our challenge?" Victor asked.

"Yes the three of us are." May said.

"Excellent! Mom did you hear that?" Victor asked.

"Of course I did Victor. I'm old not deaf." the Nicole said.

"So are you three children going to try and fight us individually or all at once?" Laura asked.

"One on one please." May said.

"Excellent! And I suppose it's only fair to show you three what you're fighting for. Victor go get the pokemon." Nikki said.

Victor entered the house and came back out with three pokeballs in his arms and released them.

The first pokemon was small and had a metal body with holes and a black stomach and large blue eyes.

The second pokemon was an orange pokemon with a large head and a large mouth that looked like it could bite down on May's entire hand. Its body was smaller then it's head and it stood on four small stubby legs.

The third pokemon was a blue pokemon that stood on two legs and had a rough snout and three gray ridges on its head that looked really sturdy.

"So if the three of you manage to beat the three of us then you will get your pick of one of these pokemon." Nikki said now standing and walking with a cane.

May looked over at Brendan and noticed that he was staring directly at Bagon placed his hand on his headband. Right on the spot where he had the scar.

"Is something wrong." May asked confused

"Nothing" Brandon said turning away

"Amy could you take these pokemon back inside?" Victor asked.

"Sure daddy." the small child said before pointing towards the door. Aron, Trapinch, and Bagon obeyed and entered the house.

"Now who would like to go first?" Nikki asked.

Brendan walked forward and said "I will if you two don't mind."

Wally and May both shook their heads and stepped back.

Nikki stepped forward and said "let's see how you do against me young man. Torkoal go!"

"Torkoal Tor." the Torkoal said.

"Perfect. Marshtomp let's go!" Brendan said releasing his starter.

"Choosing a Pokemon with a type advantage huh young man. Wise choice indeed but unfortunately it won't be enough to save you." Nikki said

"We'll see about that. Anyway the first moves yours ma'am." Brendan said.

"How kind of you. Someone taught you to respect your elders. Torkoal gyro ball!" Nikki said.

Torkoal leapt into the air and withdrew into its shell, which then started spinning quickly and flew right at Marshtomp who was struck in the chest and went flying backwards.

"Marshtomp get back up and use water gun!" Brendan said.

"Protect." Nikki said.

Marshtomp shot back to his feet and launched a jet of water from his mouth that struck the green barrier that had surrounded Torkoal.

"Flamethrower." Nikki said.

"Water gun!" Brendan countered.

Torkoal shot a strong jet of flames from its mouth that collided with the jet of water that Marshtomp had fired but to Brendan's surprise flamethrower overpowered the water gun and Marshtomp was hit with the flamethrower.

Marshtomp let out a small grunt but other then that he looked fine.

"Darn it, I didn't count on that. Fine then Marshtomp use Water Gun Again!" Brandon said

"Gyro Ball to deflect it." Nikki said.

Torkoal started spinning as Marshtomp fired a jet of water but Torkoal deflected the water with it'd spinning shell and it took little damage and then spun into Marshtomp pushing it backwards and then moving back itself to avoid any further damage.

"Get up and use mud shot!" Brendan said as Marshtomp rose to it's feet.

"Gyro ball." Nikki said.

Torkoal withdrew into its shell and started spinning again while Marshtomp fired a ball of mud from his mouth. Unfortunately as soon as the mud hit Torkoal shell it bounced off.

"Who cares we'll just keep attacking. Marshtomp use Tackle!" Brendan said

"Then we'll use protect then sunny day." Nikki said.

Torkoal stopped spinning and came back out of its shell before being surrounded with a green barrier. Meanwhile Marshtomp tried to slam into it but when it attempted this, it bounced right off of it and got knocked backwards.

Then Torkoal charged an orange ball in its mouth and then shot it up towards the sky where it vanished.

After the ball vanished Brendan felt the sun get brighter and hotter.

"Well now Marshtomp water moves are down to half power." Brendan said to himself.

"Torkoal flamethrower." Nikki said.

Torkoal launched another jet of flames at Marshtomp. This flamethrower was bigger stronger then before and made Marshtomp grunt in pain.

"And now Torkoal's fire moves are powered up on top of that." Brandon said

"You see my Torkoal is by no means a powerful attacker. It's true strength lies in it's amazing defense. You see though I do have means of giving my Torkoal some extra fire power. Because of Sunny day we easily make up for our disadvantage in strength and type." Nikki said

"Who cares if water moves are weakened though. We still have physical attacks. Now use Brick break!" Brendan said.

"Protect" Nikki said.

Torkoal quickly created a green barrier and Marshtomp swung it's arm downwards slamming into the green shell but failing to break through it at all.

"Sorry young man but your strength isn't enough to break through our protect. It is a good effort but it isn't enough." Nikki said

"Brick break again!" Brandon said

"And we'll use protect again." Nikki said

Torkoal attempted to use protect again however this time no barrier came and Marshtomp slammed it's arm into Torkoal and knocked it into the air.

"Now water gun" Brendan said.

Marshtomp shot out a jet of water that slammed into the Torkoal knocking it to the ground and damaging it.

"I knew Protect would work only a certain number of times before failing. The more you use it, the less likely you are to have it work. Of course this only applies to when you're using the attack in a row but still it's helpful."Brendan said

"Quite impressive young man." Nikki said.

"Thank you ma'am but I'm just getting started." Brendan said back.

"Torkoal flamethrower!" Nikki said.

Despite taking all that damage Torkoal easily rose top it's feet and shot out a jet of fire that slammed into Marshtomp and pushed it backwards to the ground though Marshtomp was able to rise back up to it's feet from the attack.

"Now Gyro Ball." Nikki said.

Torkoal's shell started spinning and it flew at Marshtomp and hit sending him flying backwards but fortunately managed to land on his feet.

"Mud shot!"

"Protect ." Nikki said.

Marshtomp launched ball of mud from his mouth that splattered against the green barrier that was protecting Torkoal.

"Now then Torkoal use Flamethrower on Marshtomp!" Nikki said

"Jump out of the way and use mud shot!" Brendan said

Torkoal shot out a jet of fire that nearly slammed into Marshtomp but luckily Marshtomp was able to jump out of the way and then create a handful of mud balls and slam Torkoal in the back.

"Perfect now use Brick Break!" Brendan said.

"Slide underneath it and then hit it in the back with Gyro Ball!" Nikki said

Marshtomp dove straight towards Torkoal with it's arm out and ready to slam into the turtle Pokemon but right as it got close to it's target, Torkoal slid underneath Marshtomps very feet and then started spinning and slammed into Marshtomp from behind hitting the water type when it's guard was down.

"Man this isn't good. Fine then we'll just use Water gun again!" Brendan said

Marshtomp shot out a jet of water that slammed into Torkoal and started damaging it.

"Let's push it backwards with Flamethrower!" Nikki said as her torkoal shot out a jet of fire that slammed into Marshtomp and knocked it backwards.

"Get up!" Brandon said as Marshtomp rose to it's feet though when it did Brendan saw that Marshtomp was suffering from a burn.

"My my how unfortunate. It looks like your Marshtomp may be burned now and unfortunately I think this may mean the end of it. I'll have to finish it off here and now." Nikki said

"Yea right. We won't lose that easily. Use Brick Break!" Brendan said

"Fine then we'll counter with this. Torkoal use Solar Beam!" Nikki said

"Please you need way too much time to charge up." Brendan said confident that his move would hit first and that he could come up with a counter.

"Normally yes but you're forgetting one thing. The sunlight will make it so we are able to get our attack in right now. Now then Torkoal be a dear and finish off that Marshtomp!" Nikki said

As soon as Marshtomp got close to Torkoal, Torkoal launched a bright beam of light that struck Marshtomp and made the water and ground type yell in pain and collapse.

"Well looks like that's it young man." Nikki said.

Brendan looked down at the ground, unable to meet anyone's eye and said "yep."

"There's no need to be upset young man. I've been battling with Torkoal for fifty years." Nikki said as she walked over to Torkoal and scratched it's head.

"Torkoal Tor!" Torkoal said with a goofy laugh.

Brendan returned his Marshtomp and met Nikki's gaze and gave her a small smile and a respectful bow before walking back over to May and Wally.

"You put up a good battle." Wally said.

"Great try." May said taking his hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze.

"Thanks guys." Brendan said not looking as sad.

"So which of you is next?" Nikki asked.

**A/N I think this is a good place to end this part. Next chapter should be about 5000 words.**

**A special thanks to RPG1115 for helping me with this chapter.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	22. Chapter 22

May looked at Brendan and smiled. "Don't worry about this battle everyone loses and has a bad day and I'll be sure to make up for it so trust me." May said.

"Fine the I'm counting on you." Brendan said

May couldn't help but feel herself blush at this. "Of course, I'll try my best." May said happily.

"So are you next." Nikki asked.

May walked forward and grabbed a pokeball and said "You bet I am."

"Victor. Be a dear and battle the young woman." Nikki said.

"Sure mom." Victor said walking forward and releasing a pokemon that looked like a scarecrow and a cactus with a strange hat "Cacturne!" it said.

"Torchic let's go!" May said.

Torchic came out of his pokeball, chest puffed out glaring at his next opponent.

"Ladies first." Victor said.

"Thank you. Torchic use flame charge!" May said.

"Needle arm!" Victor said.

Torchic shot forward with a cloak of fire surrounding his entire body ran forward to meet the pointy arm of Cacturne.

And to May's surprise Cacturne pushed Torchic back.

"Now pin missile!" Victor said.

Cacturne pointed both arms at Torchic and the needles on its arms flew at Torchic and pelted him.

"Tor! Tor! Tor! Tor!" Torchic grunted.

"Flame charge again!" May said.

"Torchic!" the fire type said before running forward while surrounded in flames again and managed to land a hit against Cacturne's chest.

"Cacturne!" the grass type grunted before narrowing it's eyes at Torchic and rubbing the area of its chest that was hit.

"Torchic." the little fire type shuddered under its gaze.

"Don't let it freak you out Torchic!" May said.

"Torchic." the fire type said before glaring back at Cacturne.

"Cacturne use seed bomb!" Victor said.

Cacturne formed a large seed in its hands and hurled it at Torchic who leapt out of the way.

However to May and Torchic's surprise as soon as the seed hit the ground it exploded sending Torchic flying from the shock wave.

"Torchic! Are you ok?" May asked.

Torchic quickly got back to his feet and puffed his chest out angrily at Cacturne.

"Ok then ember!" May said.

"Pin missile!" Victor said.

Both pokemon launched a barrage needles and fireballs that collided with neither attack overpowering the other.

"Poison Jab!" Victor said"

While Torchic was still recovering from attacking with it's Ember, Cacturne appeared in front of it and jabbed it in the chest with glowing purple arms.

"Try Peck!" May said.

Torching swung it's beak in the air and slammed into Cacturne with great accuracy and focus

"Now let's use aerial ace!" May said.

Torchic hesitated for a second before rushing forward a little faster than usual. His feet lifted off the ground and soon he was actually flying but while in the air he started wobbling and crashed into the ground.

"You need to use another flame charge before you can use aerial ace!" Brendan said.

"Needle Arm!" Victor said as Cacturne appeared above Torchic freaking out the small chick Pokemon and it slammed it's arm down on the Pokemon.

"Hey no fair attacking us while we are down!" May said

"I'm sorry but I can't just sit here and wait for you to recover. That would give you far too great of an advantage." Victor said.

"He makes a good point." Brendan said.

"I know but still it's annoying." MAy said.

"Look you need to focus and increase your Torchics speed again so it'll be able to pull off the aerial ace attack." Brendan said trying to offer up some helpful advice.

May nodded and said "you heard him Torchic flame charge!"

Torchic quickly shook the dirt off himself and rushed forward with a cloak of fire surrounding himself.

"Dodge and use energy ball!" Victor said.

Cacturne quickly dodged the super effective attack by sliding to the side and then launched a dark green ball in both hands and threw them at Torchic.

"Dodge them and use peck!" May said.

"Torchic attempted to dodge and counter the move but as it dodged the first attack, Cacturne appeared behind it with it's fist ready.

"Now use Needle Arm!" Victor said.

"Cac!" Cacturne said as it swung it's arm straight ahead and slammed it into Torchic knocking it backwards.

"Now Use energy ball!" Victor said.

"Try to dodge it again and counter with Peck!" May said in a panicked tone.

This time Torchic was able to quickly leap over one of the attacks one but as soon as it thought it was safe, it was sent sliding backwards when a second one hit him directly. Fortunately because the attack wasn't super effective Torchic wasn't knocked off his feet and quickly shot forward and started to rapidly peck the grass type.

"Turn! Turn! Turn! Turn!" Cacturne grunted before swatting Torchic away and quickly following up with a pin missile.

"Charge through them with flame charge!" May said.

Torchic shot forward and easily charged through the volley of missiles and landed another hit on Cacturne.

"Needle arm!" Victor said.

"Ember!" May said.

The needles on Cacturne's arm grew and started glowing white and then it swung it's arm at Torchic and sent the fire type sliding along the ground.

Torchic was now sporting several small cuts from the needle arm but didn't look any less determined to win this battle.

"Ok Torchic use aerial ace!" May said.

"Torchic!" the fire type said before literally flying forward and striking Cacturne.

"Excellent job Torchic!" May said.

"Torchic." the fire type said puffing his chest out with pride.

"You may be able to use aerial ace now but let's see if that's enough to give you a win. Cacturne use sandstorm!" Victor said.

Both of Cacturne's arms started to glow white with gold sparks and and it then launched a white beam at the ground and for a moment nothing happened.

Then the ground exploded and and a giant twister of sand appeared and a small sandstorm was created.

May had to close her eyes so she didn't get any sand in her eyes and realized that her chances of winning had dropped to almost zero.

"May!" Brendan yelled.

May looked over at Wally and Brendan. Wally held a rag over his mouth and nose while Brendan placed goggles on his head. Brendan was squinting and holding another pair of goggles in his hand, then threw them at May.

May caught them and quickly put them on. As soon as she put them on she could open her eyes fully without fear of getting sand in her eyes.

Unfortunately Torchic didn't have any and cried in pain.

May could see where Cacturne was and yelled at the top of her voice "Torchic flame charge straight a head!"

The sandstorm was damaging Torchic but the little fire type followed his trainers directions and charged forward.

To May's surprise Cacturne avoided it with crazy ease.

"Cacturne's ability must be sand veil! Its easier for Cacturne to evade attacks during a sandstorm!" Brendan yelled.

"Wonderful!" May yelled in annoyance.

"Cacturne use needle arm!" Victor said.

May could faintly see Cacturne rush forward and slash Torchic with the needles on its arm.

"Torchic!" the fire type said looking around with his eyes practically closed.

"Torchic turn left and use ember!" May said.

Torchic fired an ember while turning left and was rewarded with a cry of pain from Cacturne.

"Cacturne use energy ball!" Victor said.

"Ember!" May said.

Cacturne hurled two energy balls at Torchic who was shooting a barrage of fireballs at where Cacturne last was. Unfortunately both energy balls hit Torchic and sent the fire type sliding backwards.

"Now use poison jab" Victor said.

Cacturne then moved at great speed and moved it's arm forward slamming it into Torchic and knocking it backwards to the ground

"Pin missile!" Victor said.

Cacturne then fired multiple pins at Torchic who was in the air and hit the fire type and made Torchic land on his back.

Luckily for May however that's when the sandstorm started to die down.

Now Torchic's vision was now clearing up and he saw what he hoped was Cacturne. Torchic shot forward with flames surrounding his body and slammed into the figure and was rewarded with a cry.

"Cacturne!" it yelled.

"Great job Torchic!" May said.

With each second Torchic's vision was getting better and better while the sandstorm was getting weaker and weaker.

"Okay let's keep up this battle. Torchic use Ember!" May said.

"Block it with Energy ball!" Victor said.

Cacturne created a giant green ball and through it while Torchic shot out a barrage of flames to counter the ball and cause it to explode. However once the ball was gone, Cacturne went on it's move and went to attack Torchic but right as it moved forward, Torchic had vanished from where it shot out it's Ember attack a mere seconds ago.

"Where did Torchic go, It was right there a little while ago but now it's nowhere near the area.

"You should watch your back. Now Torchic use aerial ace!" May said.

Torchic suddenly appeared behind Cacturne and lunged forward turning itself into a spin and slamming into Cacturne surprising the Pokemon.

"Cacturne we won't let her win. Now use pin missile!"" Victor said

"Watch them Carefully and dodge them all!" May said.

Cacturne shot out a barrage of missiles that all locked onto Torchic but the fiery chicken was able to watch them and avoid each of the attacks with ease.

"Good now use aerial ace!" May said.

"Let it get close to you and then use Needle Arm as a counter attack!" Victor said

Cacturne waited patiently for Torchic to come flying to it and once Torchic got close to it, Cacturne swung it's fist and slammed it into the defenseless bird Pokemon knocking it back to the ground.

"Now use Sandstorm again!" Victor said as Cacturne created another massive Sandstorm.

"Again with the sand! Darn it now it's getting in my eyes. Torchic ember!" May said as she held her eyes in pain as they already had sand in them and put thhe goggles back over her eyes.

"Dodge and use Needle Arm!"

"Dodge that and use Peck!" May said.

Torchic shot out a bunch of flames but Cacturne instinctively countered them with it's PIn Missile attack and then moved forward swinging it's arm down but Torchic jumped out of the way and moved forward slamming it's beak into Cacturnes chest.

"Cacturne pin missile!" Victor said.

"Dodge and use aerial ace!" May said.

Cacturne launched a barrage of pins from its arms but Torchic literally flew around them and struck Cacturne.

Cacturne stumbled backwards and fell down on one knee.

"Cac. Cac." Cacturne panted.

"Tor. Tor." Torchic panted.

Neither pokemon looked good. Many of Cacturne's needles were broken off and it had multiple bruises from Torchic's pecks and aerial ace's.

Likewise Torchic wasn't looking too good either. He was covered in cuts. Some small from the sandstorm and the pin missile, and some were bigger from the needle arm.

"Ok Torchic I know you're tired but I know you can pull through and win this." May said now taking off the goggles Brendan had given her.

Torchic nodded and glared at Cacturne who was also back on its feet.

"Aerial ace!" May said.

"Needle arm!" Victor said.

Both pokemon shot forward. The needles on Cacturne's arm growing and turned white while Torchic left the ground and flew straight at Cacturne.

The collided and ended up on opposite sides of each other.

Both pokemon stood there motionless for what had to be the longest five seconds ever.

Torchic fell to one knee in pain and let out a small chirp of pain "Tor."

May could see Cacturne smirk but then it's eyes widened and it fell forward and hit the ground.

After another five seconds Cacturne didn't get back up and a huge smile grew on her face.

"We won!" she shouted half happy to have won and also happy to have the sand gone.

Torchic stumbled back to his feet and looked back at Cacturne and ran to the fallen pokemon, bit down on its arm and tried to help the grass type back to its feet.

May couldn't help but giggle at how helpful Torchic had become.

Cacturne got back to its feet and nodded at Torchic before going back to its trainer.

Victor gently put his hand on Cacturne's shoulder and said "you did your best. That's all I've ever asked for."

"Cacturne."

"Yes I did it I won" May said as she walked over to Brendan and Wally.

"Yea but are you okay, you keep hitting your eye." Brendan said as May kept scratching it.

"Sorry I have sand in my eye." May said.

"Oh god you need to be more careful. FIne let me get it out. I can see better anyway." Brendan said as he got up in her face causing May to blush and got the sand out for her.

"There the sands out but now you look like you have a fever because your face is so red." Brendan said.

"I'm fine" May said embarrassed.

Darn that was embarrassing. He was so close to my face. May thought

"And on top of that…" Brandon started but looked away nervously.

"Huh what is it?" May asked.

"Well don't get mad at me but you should probably take a shower soon and change clothes cause you're covered in sand." Brendan said.

"Huh" May said as she looked down and realized she was filthy. "Oh god this is even more embarrassing. I need to get changed and shower now." May said in a panicked tone.

"If you need one there's a shower in our house you can use sweetie." Nikki said.

"Thanks a bunch." May said as she went in.

"Well she's a handful as usual." Brendan said laughing.

"Yes but I can tell she's a cute one. And you seem to really like her young man." Nikki said

"Huh, nothing like that. We're just friends." Brendan said blushing.

"I see. Well my husband, may he rest in peace, used to say that about me when I was younger and I know how that turned out." Nikki said laughing.

"Please stop." Brendan said

I feel really didn't need to hear that right now. Wally thought laughing a bit in his head.

May exited the house wearing a new set of the same outfit she had on earlier. She was in there for a half an hour and came out looking excited. "Sorry to keep you boys waiting but I'm all ready. A girl can't look hideous and be covered in dirt now can she." May said with a giggle.

"Of course not" Wally said laughing.

"Good so how do I look." May asked.

"Breathtaking" Brendan said with a sarcastic laugh causing many to jokingly punch him.

"Very funny." May said.

"Now then. If I recall correctly now that you won we need to give you your prize." Victor said as he walked over to May.

"Oh right. man I can't wait." May said happily

Victore the walked back to the house and brought Bagon, Trapinch, and Aron back out and said "Well May, you've managed to beat me so you get your choice of pokemon."

May looked over the three pokemon and cooed. They were all looking at her with big wide eyes. Each was hopeful that they'd get picked.

May knelt down and looked over each pokemon.

It was a hard decision but May eventually made her decision "I pick Aron."

Aron heard this and cheered "Aron! Aron Ar!" before rushing forward and nuzzled May's leg.

May smiled and knelt down to pick up the small pokemon but was surprised when she couldn't.

"Whoa. For such a little guy you sure are heavy." May said.

"Well the average Aron weighs about two hundred pounds." Brendan said.

May just knelt down and rubbed Aron's head. The steel feeling cool against her fingers and said "Aron I'm sure we're going to have a great time together."

May then grabbed an empty pokeball and tapped it against Aron's head and a second later it clicked.

"Wow that's a shocker, I thought you'd pick the Trapinch since it's a ground type and it would've come in handy for your next gym battle." Wally said

"Huh it is?" May said shocked.

"Oh god May" Brendan said shaking his head but laughing a bit.

"Hey cut it out. Anyway who cares, I like this little guy the most anyway. Besides he's absolutely adorable." May said with a smile.

"Maybe now it's the cuttest of the bunch but when it evolves it sure as hell won't be cute." Wally said as he thought of a Aggron and how terrifying those giant metal dinosaurs were.

"Don't ruin her happiness for now. Let her enjoy her Pokemon." Brendan said with a smile.

Now how about you young man? Would you like to test your skills against my wife?" Victor asked looking at Wally.

"Me? I'm. I'm not sure." Wally said sounding unconfident in his ability to win.

"Go on Wally. Even if you don't win it's still fun. Besides it's because of your idea that we are doing this in the first place." Brendan said putting his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"What do you think May?" Wally asked.

"Go for it." May said with her cutest smile.

Wally smiled back and then looked at Victor and nodded.

"Laura, babe? You feel up to battling this young man?" Victor asked his wife.

Laura nodded and a smile appeared on her face "it's been a while since I've had a battle. This should be fun." she said.

May gently pushed Wally forward and then turned to Brendan with the goggles in her hand and said "thanks."

She held her hand out and offered the goggles back but he gently closed her hand around the goggles and held her hand for a second and said "keep them. I'm sure you'll need them soon."

May smiled and placed the goggles in her bag and said "thanks."

"Though truth be told you need to make sure not to take them off like you did earlier today. After all they won't be much help if you remove them when you think it's safe and get a bunch of sand in your eyes." Brendan said laughing.

"Will you cut it out!" May said putting her hand on her hips but laughing after a minute.

"Azumarill let's go!" Laura said.

Azumarill was a blue pokemon with white design's on its body. It also had big ears and a black skinny tail that ended with a big blue ball.

"Azumarill." it said.

"Its cute." May squealed.

"Azu. Marill Azumarill." Azumarill said with a cute smile.

Wally grabbed his only pokeball and said "Treecko let's go!"

Treecko was released with its signature twig in its mouth and crossed it's arms and glared at Azumarill.

"You can do it Wally!" May cheered.

Wally smiled at May and felt a surge of confidence.

"First move is yours young man." Laura said.

Wally smiled and said "Treecko use bullet seed!"

Treecko launched a barrage of small green seeds at Azumarill, who didn't even try to dodge.

The seeds however simply bounced off of Azumarill's stomach.

"Azumarill use ice beam." Laura said.

"Dodge it Treecko!" Wally said.

Azumarill launched a bright blue beam of ice from its mouth that froze the spot that Treecko had just been in.

"Absorb!" Wally said.

Treecko launched a red beam from its hands that hit Azumarill. To Wally's surprise however absorb did nothing.

"What?" Wally said looking confused.

"Aqua jet!" Laura said.

Azumarill surrounded itself with water and shot right at Treecko and sent the grass type rolling back while clutching his chest.

"Why didn't absorb work? Azumarill's a water type so it should have done a lot of damage." May said.

"Azumarill must have the ability sap sipper. Every time it's hit with a grass type move it's attacks get stronger." Brendan said.

"But with that how is Wally supposed to win. Are you telling me with that ability Azumaril has no weaknesses." May said in a panicked tone.

No weaknesses huh. Well actually that ability itself is one huge weakness. Azumarils aren't normally anything that impressive but one of it's abilities can be huge power which can easily make Azumarill a serious threat. But if it's ability right now is Sap Sipper that means it doesn't have the ability. Of course it did already absorb two grass attacks so this battle won't be easy but still it's anything but over. Brandon thought to himself.

"Brendan I asked if there's anything he can do." May asked

"Of course but this is Wally's battle. He'll have to discover it himself." Brendan said wanting his friend to be able to win on his own.

"Quick attack!" Wally said.

Treecko shot forward on all fours and slammed into Azumarill's stomach. The water type however just giggled when Treecko was bounced back.

"Azumarill use brick break!" Laura said.

Azumarill quickly waddled forward and struck Treecko with its fingerless hand causing Treecko to cry out "Tree!"

"Treecko!" Wally said.

Treecko quickly recovered and swung its tail and hit Azumarill in the face causing it to stumble back.

"That wasn't very nice." Laura said.

"Azumarill." the water type said in agreement with a pout.

"Let's teach them what happens when you hit a lady. Azumarill ice beam!" Laura said.

"Dodge it and use pound again!" Wally said.

Treecko nimbly avoided the strong ice beam and slammed his tail on Azumarill's head again causing the water type to growl.

"Aqua jet!" Laura said.

Azumarill quickly shot forward and hit Treecko causing the grass type to slide to Wally's feet.

"Treecko!" Wally said as he knelt down and tried to pick his grass type up but Treecko pushed Wally's hands away and got back to his feet.

"Impressive endurance for such a little pokemon." Laura said.

"Treecko." the grass type said before rushing forward and slamming into Azumarill but was bounced back.

"Treecko!" the grass type said looking annoyed.

"Azumarill aqua jet!" Laura said.

"Dodge Treecko!" Wally said.

Treecko just barely avoided the aqua jet and quickly countered by hitting Azumarill with its tail again.

Unfortunately Treecko wasn't able to get away fast enough and was swatted away and hit the ground.

"Come on Treecko you can do it!" May cheered from the side.

"You can still win this little guy!" Brendan joined in.

Treecko got back to his feet and shot forward.

"Look! His tail!" Wally said.

While Treecko was running at Azumarill his tail started turning silver.

"That's iron tail!" Brendan said.

Treecko leapt up and brought his now silver tail down on Azumarill making the water type cry out.

"That Azumarill must be part fairy." Brendan stated.

"Congratulations young man. Your Treecko's learned a new move. But it won't be enough now use brick break!" Laura said.

Azumarill brought it's hand down on Treeck who stopped it with his new iron tail move.

"Ice beam while it's close." Laura said.

Azumarill hit Treecko with an ice beam that sent Treecko flying into the air.

Treecko landed on his feet but winced and fell to one knee.

"Get up Treekcko!" Wally said

"Tree!" Treeko said as it struggled to it's feet.

"Azumarill use Ice Beam again!" Laura said.

Azrumarill fired a quick Ice beam but Treecko jumped in the air to avoid the attack.

"Not a bad dodge but can you avoid this attack. Azumarill run up to Treeko and hit it with Brick Break!" Laura said.

Dodge it with Quick attack!" Wally said.

Azumarill swung it's arm and ran to hit Treeko but Treeko controlled it's speed and increased it to get away from Azumarill and get back to a safe area.

"Not bad young man but we won't lose this time. Azumarill use Aqua Jet!" Laura said.

"Use quick attack and when you get close to it use Iron Tail on top of the Quick Attack!" Wall said.

Both Pokemon moved towards each other at a speedy pace but once they got close, Treecko swung it's tail downwards while turning it to steel. The collision caused both Pokemon to be pushed backwards and they both took some damage.

"Now use Bubble Beam!" Laura said.

"Run up to it with quick attack!" Wally said.

Azumarill shot out a barrage of bubbles but with Treeko's increased speed and agility, Treekcko was able to avoid each of the bubbles and appear behind Azumarill.

"Now Iron Tail!" Wally said.

Treecko took it's tail and swung it downwards, hitting the Azumarill in the head.

"Now follow the Iron Tail up with a Pound attack!" Wally said

Treecko took it's fists now and started to continuously punch the Azumarill damaging it slowly but effectively.

"All right, so far things are going perfect for Wally. Looks like this may be the start of a comeback." May said getting excited and cheering for her friend to win the battle.

"Well he certainly seems to be a little more confident. Things sure did seem to start off bad for Wally but thankfully it looks like Wally may be able to start turning this thing around. And hey in the end two out of three wins won't be that bad of a record." Brendan said

"Don't speak to soon boy. This battle is only just getting started. Azumarill use Play Rough!" Laura said

Azumarill smirked and took it's fist and slammed into Treeko sending it flying.

"Man that's one powerful attack." May said getting worried.

"Maybe but it's anything but over if you ask me." Brendan said

"That attack. It was fairy type right." Wally said as he studied the attack.

"Of course it was young man." Laura said.

"But if Azumarill's a fairy type then shouldn't it have dealt more power." Wally said as he noticed something didn't add up.

"Well what of it young man." Laura said

"JUst that I think I finally realized something helpful." Wally said happily.

"And what's that?" Laura asked confused at what it is that her opponent could've possible realized.

"Well if your Pokemon has the ability Sap Sipper then it can't have Huge Power. Azumaril's normally have Huge Power but yours doesn't. Because of this it's attack is low so you can't deal that much damage compared to a Azumarill with Huge Power." Wally said with a smile.

"Clever boy you." Laura said impressed at Wally for noticing it.

"Nice going Wally. You were able to notice the weakness that the Azumarill had." Brendan said.

"Huh seriously that was it's weakness." May said shocked.

"Don't worry not many trainers would've noticed it May. But Wally was able to which means that he has anything over this trainer." Brendan said.

"That's right now Treeko use Pound!" Wally said as Treeko slapped Azumarrill in the face.

Still young man don't go thinking that power is everything. If we keep hitting you then I'm sure we'll win eventually. Now use Aqua Jet!" Laura said as Azumarril surrounded itself in water and slammed into Treeko.

"Treeko get up and hit it with Iron Tail!" Wally said.

"Don't let it hit you and fire an Ice Beam at it!" Laura said.

Treko attempted to hit Azumarill in the face with it's tail but before it had a chance to hit it's target, Azumarill countered and shot out a huge Ice beam that slammed into Treeko and nocked it to the floor were it struggled to get up.

"Come on Treecko!" May encouraged.

"You can do it little guy!" Brendan said.

"We all believe in you Treecko!" Wally said.

Treecko beamed at the confidence his trainer and the other two had in him and rose back up.

Treecko then started glowing.

"What's happening? Guys what's going on?" Wally asked frightened for his pokemon.

"Treecko's evolving!" May said looking equally surprised and annoyed.

Treecko grew and gained a long vine that grew from the back of its head and extended all the way down to his feet. His tail split in two and he gained three leafs on the back of its arms.

"Grovyle." the newly evolved pokemon said.

"Treecko?" Wally asked.

"Grovyle." the grass type said before looking back at his trainer with a huge smile on his face.

Wally also smiled and said "you think we can win this battle and get a new friend?"

"Grovyle." the grass type said with a nod.

"Azumarill use ice beam!" Laura said.

Azumarill fired an ice beam at Grovyle. However Grovyle easily dodged the attack before rushing forward and slamming into Azumarill.

"Marill!" Azumarill cried out after being pushed back by Grovyle's quick attack.

"Use brick break!" Laura said.

Azumarill started to swing wildly with its arms but Grovyle was too fast now and easily dodged every one.

"Iron tail." Wally said.

Grovyle's twin tails turned from green to silver and he swung at Azumarill hitting it twice and made it cry out and stumble back.

"Finish it up with one last iron tail!" Wally said.

Grovyle shot forward and hit Azumarill with one final iron tail and sent the water type flying.

"Azumarill." it grunted when it landed and fell unconscious.

Wally and Grovyle stared at Azumarill for a moment before they both jumped up and cheered "we won! Our first win!"

May ran over to Wally and hugged him "congratulations!" she said.

Brendan also walked over and slapped Wally on the shoulder "great job kid." he said.

Wally blushed from the praise and then ran to his Grovyle and hugged him "you were great Treecko." Wally said.

"Grovyle." the grass type corrected.

"Sorry. Grovyle." Wally said.

"Well young man that was an excellent battle. And for your reward you may choose one of these two pokemon." Laura said.

"What do you think Grovyle?" Wally asked.

Grovyle looked at both Bagon and Trapinch with both pokemon flinching under the grass types gaze. Grovyle then pointed at Trapinch.

"Ok then. Trapinch it is." Wally said.

"Trap." the ground type said happily before running up to Wally.

"Bagon." the small blue pokemon said with tears beginning to form in its eyes.

Victor, Laura and Nikki noticed this and talked among themselves for a moment before they looked at Brendan and said "young man. We'd like for you to take Bagon."

"What? But I lost." Brendan said.

"You did but we've had Bagon with us for sometime now and we all think it's time for him to go." Victor said.

Brendan gulped and his hand went up to his headband and brushed it with his fingers before looking down at Bagon.

"Bagon Bag." the dragon type said with big tear filled eyes.

"Do it Brendan. This little cutie deserves a home." May said.

"Gon." Bagon said with a nod.

Brendan sighed and nodded.

"Bagon Bagon!" the dragon type said happily before running forward and hugging Brendan's leg.

"Aww!" May and Laura said.

"OF course you can only have it on one condition." Nikki said from behind Bendan.

"And that is?" Brendan asked confused.

NIkki leaned closer to Brenda and whispered into his ear. "Take good care of that girl. She's a cute one and has a interesting personality though she could get into trouble if she isn't careful so look after her and treat her well." Nikki said with a giggle

"Huh. Look I'll look after her but we aren't dating." Brendan said with a blush across his face.

"Not dating yet." Nikki said with an old giggle.

"Cut it out please. But fine I'll agree to the terms." Brendan said embarrassed.

"Wonderful and again you two remind me so much like my husband and me when I was younger." Nikki said happily.

"Ugh" Brendan moaned as he took out a Pokeball and put Bagon into it.

"Welcome to the team" He said as he looked at the Pokeball.

"Hey Brendan come on" May said as Brendan walked up to them. "Hey are you ok? Now your face is all red. Are you feeling sick now." May asked.

"I'm fine" Brendan said rolling his eyes as Wally laughed.

With that the three left with their new Pokemon added to their teams and ready to continue training for May's upcoming gym battle.

**A/N now originally I wanted this chapter to be a triple battle but a friend of mine said that it wouldn't make sense. **

**The Winstrate family would have probably been experts at triple battles and would have destroyed May, Wally, and Brendan. **

**Now that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


End file.
